No todas son malas
by Yari Cullen Black
Summary: Continuacion de "Ella y Bartender" Despues de una noche de Alcohol y baile. Edward, Jasper y Emmett le daran otra oportunidad al amor. Pero nadie dijo que es facil dejar el pasado atras. AU. Todos humanos. EdxBe, AlxJa y EmmxRo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Por petición de todas, decidi hacer la continuación a "Ella y Bartender" en forma de fic.**

**Para las que leyeron los one-Shot****: NO es necesario que se lean el prologo, ya que solo copie las partes mas importantes de Ella y Bartender., literalmente, sin ningun cambio.**

**A las entran por primera vez****: este es resumen de dos one-shot que hice, les recomiendo que se pasen primero por ellos. De todas formas creo que se entiende bien si no quieren pasarse por los otros.**

**

* * *

No todas son malas.**

**Prólogo.**

Jasper Hale con tan solo veintisiete años, es uno de los mejores abogados de Chicago, trabajando horas extras todos los días, ganando casos imposibles, sacando a inocentes de la cárcel y encerrando a los verdaderos culpables, está punto de convertirse en socio de la firma en la que trabaja, haciendo que pase poco tiempo en casa; su esposa, que vive tan ocupada como él, lo comprende, después de todo ella regresa solo una hora antes que él todas las noches.

Su esposa siempre lo comprendía, nunca se molestaba porque llegaba tarde, él siempre escuchaba a sus compañeros quejándose de sus esposas que no los comprendían y que se molestaban con ellos por trabajar demás, por eso es que él la adoraba.

_Ella _su hermosa y comprensiva esposa_._

Edward Cullen un talentoso músico de veintisiete años, todo un prodigio con el piano y con una voz digna de un ángel, después de una exitosa gira por Europa regresó a su ciudad natal, Chicago, buscando inspiración para nuevas canciones. Un día caminando por un parque la encontró, una joven de cabello rojo eléctrico, piel blanca como porcelana y con la cara llena de pecas, que le daban un aire inocente.

Edward almuerza con ella y pasean juntos por aquel parque donde se conocieron en las tardes; pero eso es todo, nunca la ve por las mañanas porque ella esta estudiando arte y en las noches hace de voluntaria en un hospital para niños.

Nunca ha dejado que la acompañe al hospital, a pesar de las infinidades de veces que Edward se ha ofrecido, siempre lo despide en la puerta de su apartamento con un beso, un dulce y apasionado beso, que siempre lo deja queriendo más, pero ella nunca lo ha dejado entrar, nunca han pasado de eso, pues ella es de las mujeres que quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio y eso hace que Edward la quiera aun mas, aunque cierta parte de su cuerpo no piense lo mismo. Pero no le importaba pues Edward ya tenia un anillo en su bolsillo solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para pedirle matrimonio.

_Ella_ su dulce e inocente novia.

Emmett McCarty el mejor luchador de Boxeo de veintisiete años de todo Chicago y sus alrededores, un luchador profesional retirado temprano, ahora es dueño de la mejor escuela de Boxeo, enseñando desde pequeños de cinco años hasta adultos, con sus casi dos metros de altura y brazos y piernas tan gruesos como una cabeza humana, Emmett es adorado y respetado por todos sus alumnos.

Con sus hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas al sonreír, su actitud de "Métete conmigo y terminarás en el hospital" al caminar y sus ojos grises tan inusuales, Emmett podría tener a cualquier chica que él quisiera y él lo sabia. Y se aprovechaba de eso.

Por suerte para el resto de los hombres, desde hace un tiempo solo hay una mujer que Emmett quiere y que por supuesto que Emmett tiene, la chica mas sexy que él a conocido alguna vez en su vida, ella era una fiera, insaciable, hambrienta de él y Emmett es implacable y estaba gustoso de complacerla, no podía, ni quería dejarla, era como una droga para él, la necesitaba y aunque sabia que algún día iba a terminar esa… relación, pensaba disfrutarla cuanto durara, a él nunca le había preocupado el futuro, él vivía en el presente, que pasara lo que tenia que pasar y ya se las arreglaría después.

_Ella_ su sexy y fiera amante.

Un día estos tres viejos amigos se reunieron en un bar y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas. Descubriendo la peor de las traiciones.

− Ella es pelirroja, su cabello es como el fuego, normalmente lo trae recogido en un moño, pero suelto es rizado y largo. Sus ojos son azul intenso, de piel blanca y tiene un cuerpo de modelo, perfectamente proporcionada…− Jasper se detuvo al ver lo tenso de sus dos amigos.

− Tiene pecas en su cara si no usa maquillaje, que le dan un toque de inocencia − Dijo Edward apretando los dientes, haciendo que Jasper se tensara de pies a cabeza, pues era cierto.

− Labios suaves, el inferior un poco mas relleno que el superior, siempre pintados de rojo y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo − Agregó Emmett en un susurro.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio solo observándose, sus mentes estaban hechas un caos, no podía ser que fuera la misma, simplemente no podía ser.

− ¿Cómo se llaman? Sus mujeres − Emmett fue el que rompió el silencio, rogando que no dijeran el nombre de su amante, el le había preguntado si estaba sola, ella le había dicho que sí, tenia que ser otra mujer, no podía haber estado con las mujeres de sus mejores amigos, eso no podía pasar.

− Victoria − Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

− Se fue, no están sus cosas − Su voz era vacía, se sentía totalmente engañado, ¿Desde hace cuanto había vivido una mentira? aunque no la amaba, la quería y pensaba que ella era feliz con él, se sentía como un imbécil, por eso es que nunca le reclamaba por llegar tarde, en las tardes estaba con Edward y en las noches con Emmett, observó a sus amigos que se veían casi tan mal como él.

Edward se sentía fatal, su inocente novia, a la que estuvo a punto de pedirle matrimonio, estaba casada con uno de sus mejores amigos, su virginal novia, se había acostado infinidad de veces con su otro mejor amigo. Se sentía tan enojado que quería gritar y eso hizo, un grito tan fuerte al que se le unieron sus amigos, un grito de decepción, de rabia, de traición y sobretodo de solidaridad, pues los tres habían sido engañados.

.

.

.

− No se ustedes, pero yo no pienso acercarme a una mujer en un buen tiempo − Dijo Emmett, observando su vendaje.

− Estoy de acuerdo contigo − Respondió Jasper.

− Yo igual − Agregó Edward.

.

.

.

─ Vamos Emmett ¡Apresúrate o te dejamos! ─ Amenazó Jasper a uno de sus mejores amigos.

─ ¡Ya voy! ─ Gritó desde su habitación.

─ Juro que a veces se tarda mas que una mujer ─ Murmuró Edward, lo que hizo que Jasper riera.

─ Listo ─ Dijo Emmett, apareciendo extendiendo sus brazos y sonriendo.

─ Ya era hora ─ Se quejaron sus amigos. Emmett les ignoró y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Los tres salieron, hace un mes los tres se habían mudado juntos después que _Ella _jugara con ellos.

.

.

.

─ ¡Bartender! ─ Llamó Edward.

─ Danos un trago ─ Pidió Jasper. Cuando un chico moreno, de cabellos y ojos marrones fue a donde estaban.

─ Que queremos bailar y hacer estragos ─ Agregó Emmett. El chico vio el rostro de ellos, se notaban que estaban pasando un mal rato. Y no estaba seguro de que el licor les sirviera.

─ ¿Están bien chicos? ─ Preguntó.

─ ¿Alguna vez as sufrido una desilusión amorosa? ─ Le preguntó Jasper, a lo que el moreno negó con la cabeza.

─ Pues nosotros si ─ Dijo Emmett intentado leer el nombre del chico que estaba bordado en su camiseta, pudo distinguir que decía "Jacob" ─ y hemos tomado una decisión, Jacob ─ Le informó, Jacob alzó las cejas, preguntándoles con la mirada _¿Cuál?_

─ Borrarla de nuestro corazón ─ Anunció Edward. Al chico les dio un poco de lastima y quería preguntarles que les había pasado, a veces a las personas les ayuda hablar de las cosas, pero ellos se veían devastados, les sirvió los tragos.

─ Las mujeres son malas ─ Le dijo Emmett después de tomarse de un trago el Wisky, al bartender.

─ Algunas son malas ─ Coincidió Jake, mientras servia otro trago para otra persona.

─ Así son las cosas del amor, mientras uno se porta de lo mejor, le pasa lo peor ─ Habló Edward, estaba totalmente despechado, bebió de su vaso.

─ Hoy queremos olvidarla, para siempre, sanarnos de esto ─ Confesó Jasper y después su bebida había desaparecido por su boca. El chico no tuvo más opción, les sirvió de nuevo.

.

.

.

En medio de la pista pasaban los chicos y chicas con bandejas repletas de tragos, los chicos los tomaban sin saber que era, ya que las parpadeantes luces no dejaban ver claramente el color de las bebidas; solo tomaban y tomaban sin contemplación al mismo tiempo que bailaban al ritmo de la música, cuando una chica se ponía muy intensa y buscaba algo mas que un baile, ellos simplemente se alejaban y buscaban otra, y había muchas que estaban dispuestas a bailar con ellos.

Sabían que no estaban haciendo lo correcto al beber y tratar a las mujeres de esa manera, pero no les importaba, su orgullo fue destruido hace un mes, y para un hombre hay pocas cosas más importantes que eso. Hoy era para disfrutar y habían decidido, después de pasar este ultimo mes tomando casi todas las noches hasta desfallecer, que hoy seria la ultima vez que lo hacían; después de hoy no pensarían mas en ella, como le dijeron a Jacob este día la borrarían de su corazón para siempre…

.

.

.

─ "Plaff" ─ El sonido llegó de afuera del departamento, intrigados y asustados de que alguien se hubiera lastimado corrieron hasta la puerta y la abrieron. Encontrándose un completo desastre, había libros, ropa e incluso herramientas, dispersas por todo el piso del pasillo. Pero lo que los impresionó fueron las tres chicas que estaban en el piso junto a esas cosas, de la impresión se les quitó la resaca.

Una rubia de ojos dorados, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo; vestía un short de licra rosado oscuro, que dejaba de ver sus largas y hermosas piernas y una camisa pegada de hacer ejercicio de color rojo; Emmett quedó hipnotizado ante su belleza; para Emmett era una diosa.

La mas pequeña de ellas tenia el cabello negro corto, sus ojos al igual que la rubia eran de un dorado miel, sus facciones eran finas, vestía un mono de licra a media pierna con una camisa que dejaba ver su plano vientre, todo era de color verde y combinaban perfectamente; Jasper quedó sin aliento al observarla. Pensaba que estaba viendo a un hada.

La ultima de ellas, una mujer de cabello marrón oscuro y unos ojos de color chocolate, su piel era blanca y se veía suave, tanto que Edward tuvo que controlarse para no ir allá y comprobarlo, la chica estaba vestida con un mono largo de hacer ejercicios y una camiseta sin mangas, el traje era distintos tonos de azules, el color favorito de Edward. El creía haber visto un ángel.

Lo mejor de todo, ninguna tenia cabello rojo u ojos azules.

.

.

.

─ ¿Qué tienes en tu frente? ─ Preguntaron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Emmet confundido se llevo su mano a la frente, tomó el papel y se lo entregó a Jasper, agarró el vaso con agua y la aspirina y se los tomó rápidamente.

Edward y Emmett, observaron a Jasper mientras leía y fruncía el seño, ellos no sabían si era por lo que decía o porque se le había olvidado como leer.

El papel cayó al piso y en este se podía leer:

"_**No todas son malas"**_

_**Jacob.**_


	2. No me quier enamorar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama sí es mia.

* * *

"_**No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar amar" **_

**Sin Bandera, Entra en mi vida.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: No me quiero enamorar.**

¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Alice! Solo en eso ha pensado Jasper desde que se separó de ella. Y se maldijo por eso, por suspirar por ella, por desear verla con tanta intensidad, porque cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía su radiante sonrisa.

"_Pensaba que habías aprendido tu lección Jasper_" Se recriminaba, pero te vienes a enamorar de una completa desconocida, por su linda sonrisa, sus ojos dorados brillantes, su hiperactiva personalidad, sus facciones de hada… ¡_Detente ya_! Se regañó nuevamente. ¿_No fue suficiente con Victoria_? Se repetía una y otra vez, pero una voz le decía "_Alice NO es Victoria" _¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo estar realmente seguro de que no lo engañaría a la menor oportunidad? Esas preguntas golpeaban a Jasper duramente, había estado con Victoria por dos años y pensaba que la conocía.

Se había jurado no caer de nuevo, no enamorarse; pero ahí estaba suspirando por una mujer que no conocía y muriéndose por verla nuevamente.

Era sábado, la una de la tarde y los chicos estaban, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ansiosos por ver a una mujer nuevamente; pero ninguno iba a admitirlo en voz alta. Se habían reunido en la sala con la excusa de ver un partido de fútbol, la realidad era que no querían estar solos en sus habitaciones, pues al estarlo sus pensamientos se iban a la chica que se metió en su cabeza y corazón, de una manera tan rápida y fácil. Pero no sirvió de nada, ninguno prestaba atención al partido.

Emmett se levantó y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, pareciendo un león enjaulado. Sus amigos no tardaron en decírselo.

─ Emmett detente que me estas mareando ─ Se quejó Jasper, molesto.

─ Me estoy volviendo loco ¡Quiero ver a Rosalie! ─ respondió sonando desesperado.

─ Emmett te recuerdo que la viste hace menos de diez horas ─ Le recordó Edward, luciendo contrariado, pues también quería saber de Bella.

─ ¡Ya lo sé! ─ Se sentó entre sus amigos de un golpe, se llevó las manos a su rostro y habló entre sus manos ─ No sé que me sucede, nunca me había sentido así.

─ Estas enamorado ─ Dijeron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo, Emmett se acomodó en el sillón y observó a sus amigos con el seño fruncido.

─ ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? ─ Preguntó tanto en voz alta, como reflexionándolo en su mente. Sus amigos asintieron.

Emmett quedó completamente aturdido, ¿El? ¿Enamorado? Esas palabras no iban juntas en la misma oración al menos que tuvieran "nunca se ha" entre ellas. Se puso a pensar en su pasado, nunca se había sentido así por nadie, tantas ganas de verla, de hablarle, cuando no había pasado ni un día de haberla visto.

Pensó en Victoria, a ella siempre quería verla, pero no era precisamente para hablar, era mera atracción física, obsesión por su cuerpo, pero no por ella como persona. Y el resto de las mujeres… bueno lo más cercano a una relación estable fue con Victoria, así que no tenia de donde comparar.

Pero al pensar en Rosalie, su sonrisa de diosa, su cabello de oro, su cuerpo alucinante y su personalidad fuerte y decidida, hacia que Emmett sonriera como un completo idiota. Estar enamorado no le sonaba nada mal.

Pero observando a sus amigos, recordó el dolor en la mirada de ellos cuando los tres dijeron su nombre, recordó todo el mes anterior ahogándose en licor, para borrar aquella traición. De repente estar enamorado perdió todo su encanto; si te hacia sufrir de esa manera ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse? ¿Podría confiar en que su amor no se transformara en sufrimiento como el de sus amigos? ¿Seria Rosalie como Victoria? La respuesta a la ultima le vino enseguida "No".

Pero pensándolo bien ¿Qué tanto la conocía? Una hora y media mientras la ayudó a levantarse y meter algunas cosas a su apartamento. Pero Jasper estuvo con Victoria por dos años y Edward por seis meses… Así que ¿Cómo podría estar realmente seguro de Rosalie? Recostó su cabeza del sofá, cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente.

Nunca podría estar realmente seguro, tendría que confiar en ella.

Edward observó a Emmett, suspirando, viéndose confundido, alegre y preocupado. "Emmett enamorado", si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos no lo creería. Sonrió de medio lado por su amigo, estaba feliz por él, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse, por Emmett, por si mismo, por todos; pues Jasper no se veía mejor que ellos, suspiraba molesto y se quedaba observando a la nada. Edward tenia una buena idea de que era lo que le pasaba, pues el estaba igual. A diferencia de Emmett, ellos si habían estado enamorados de Victoria y su traición les había afectado muchísimo, ninguno pensó que el amor los golpearía de nuevo, pero…

Analizando la situación de todos, se dio cuenta que los tres quedaron irremediablemente enamorados de aquellas tres hermosas mujeres, a primera vista, de unas completas desconocidas. Y eso… le aterraba, lo mismo le paso con Victoria; bueno en realidad no, esto que sentía por Bella era algo mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte; pero se dio cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás, cuando el amor te golpea, lo hace fuerte y sin opción a recuperarte, es como un salto al vacío, una vez que vas cayendo, solo puedes rogar que no haya rocas filosas al final de este… Y Edward de verdad rogaba que no fuera así, ya había caído a esas rocas y sabia cuanto dolor causaban, si caía de nuevo en esas rocas, por Bella… esta vez no sobreviviría.

Pensando en los hermosos ojos chocolate, el cabello color caoba y la piel blanca y de apariencia tan suave, pensó que de todas formas ya no tenia opción. Como músico sabía que debía dejarse llevar con el corazón, solo así podía conseguir las más hermosas canciones, solo que en este caso, seria conseguir a la más hermosa mujer que había visto en su vida.

Decidieron salir a comer algo, ninguno estaba de humor para cocinar, pues con lo distraídos que estaban, perdidos en sus pensamientos podrían terminar quemando la cocina y el apartamento por completo, se ducharon y arreglaron para ir a un restaurante. Al bajar al estacionamiento, observaron dos autos increíbles al lado de los suyos, un Porshe de color amarillo canario, un increíble BMW rojo descapotable y un Aston Martin negro, se imaginaron a las posibles dueñas de esos autos y sonrieron.

El camino fue silencioso, fueron en el mercedes de Jasper, este iba manejando, Edward de copiloto y Emmett en la parte de atrás; Edward encendió la radio, estaban pasando una canción romántica, "A Primera Vista, de Sin Bandera" Jasper la quitó rápidamente, otra estación y "Solo con mirarte, de A.5" estaba sonando, esta vez fue Edward quien la quitó ¿Era catorce de febrero y no se habían dado cuenta? ¿Por qué tenían que pasar todas las canciones de amor a primera vista? ¿Era una señal o una burla? A la final decidieron colocar un CD de rock, de un grupo que les gustaba a todos.

Llegaron a una pizzería, se sentaron en una mesa, una camarera castaña se acercó y les tomó su orden, sonriéndoles coquetamente, pero ninguno le hizo caso, Edward pensó en como pudieron cambiar de un día para otro, antes no prestaban atención a una chica por que pensaban que eran una traicioneras como Victoria, ahora no lo hacia porque no podía dejar de pensar que el cabello de Bella era más bonito. Pidieron una pizza extra grande, pues Emmet era capaz de comerse casi la mitad el solo. Una vez que la camarera se fue, Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

─ Muy bien chicos, vamos al grano ¿A quien le gusta quien? ─ Preguntó Emmett agarrando a Jasper y a Edward con la guardia baja ─ Aunque fue bastante obvio, no pienso arriesgarme de nuevo con ustedes.

Edward y Jasper sonrieron ante la broma, pero enseguida se pusieron serios, observándose los tres, los nervios y el miedo los invadieron. ¿No les podría gustar nuevamente la misma chica?... ¿Cierto? Tragaron saliva pesadamente. En realidad no lo habían hablado, no habían dicho sus nombres en voz alta.

─ A la cuenta de tres todos decimos el nombre de quien nos gustó, si un nombre se repite…─ Dijo Jasper, apagando su voz a lo último. Odiando el miedo que sentía porque sus amigos dijeran el nombre de Alice ─ Veremos que hacemos ¿OK?

Todos asintieron, rogando mentalmente ser el único que dijera el nombre de aquella chica.

─ Uno ─ Comenzó Edward, cerrando los ojos.

─ Dos ─ Siguió Jasper desviando la mirada.

─ Tres ─ Terminó Emmett y entonces al mismo tiempo, respondieron.

─ Bella ─ Susurró Edward.

─ Alice ─ Murmuró Jasper.

─ Rosalie ─ Confesó Emmett.

Los tres se observaron por un minuto en silencio, procesando que todos dijeron un nombre distinto, un suspiro de alivio salio del pecho de los tres al mismo tiempo; quienes al darse cuenta comenzaron a carcajearse como locos, totalmente aliviados y felices. Varios minutos después, cuando pudieron finalmente, respirar libremente. La pizza llegó y ellos continuaron.

─ Ya con ese punto aclarado ─ Dijo Emmett sonriendo ─ ¿Qué sabemos de ellas?

─ Alice y Rosalie son hermanas y Bella es su prima; se acaban de mudar de Phoenix al apartamento de al lado. ─ Habló Jasper.

─ Alice es diseñadora, Rose es modelo y Bella publicista, quieren montar una marca de ropa entre las tres ─ Agregó Edward.

─ Bella y Rose tienen veintisiete años, Alice veintiséis; y lo más importante de todo ─ Dijo Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja ─ Las tres están solteras…

Terminaron de comer, pagaron y se marcharon a su apartamento, escuchando la música que estaba en la radio, fueran románticas o no, no les prestaban verdadera atención; estaban felices pues habían decidido que le darían otra oportunidad al amor, apostarían todo, le harían caso a la nota de Jacob, cada uno iría tras la chica que le gustaba y entre los tres se ayudarían a conquistarlas.

Después de todo Nadie puede mandar en su corazón, es al contrario, el manda sobre uno y ellos no querían pelear en su contra, pues sabrían quien iba a ganar, y realmente ellos no querían luchar, era una perdida de tiempo y con sus veintisiete años, ninguno quería desperdiciarlo.

Llegaron al apartamento a las tres y media de la tarde, Edward se fue a su cuarto pues desde que habían salido de la pizzería tenia una melodía en mente y quería escribirla y tocarla en su teclado. A Jasper lo llamaron de la oficina, y no se separó del teléfono en toda la tarde, pues tenía un juicio importante dentro de una semana y necesitaba preparase. Emmet en cambio, iba a correr y ejercitarse.

Una vez vestido con su mono de hacer ejercicio azul marino, una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, zapatos deportivos y su ipod sonando, se dirigió a la puerta, con su mano en el pomo notó que había un papel tirado en el suelo cerca de la puerta, lo tomó y sonrió, fue a la cocina y lo puso con un imán sobre la puerta de la nevera; era el mismo papel que Jacob había pegado a su frente.

Edward y Jasper dejaron de trabajar y se pusieron a ver la repetición del juego del medio día, ahora si le prestaban atención, estaba anocheciendo cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, los chicos se sobresaltaron por el ruido, pero se relajaron cuando vieron a Emmett entrando con una sonrisa enorme.

─ Emmett vas a dañar la puerta ─ Le regañó Jasper.

Emmett hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al comentario de Jasper, Edward rió.

─ ¿Por qué tan feliz grandulón? ─ Preguntó Edward, no tenia caso pelear con Emmett y su sonrisa le intrigaba.

─ ¿Díganme a quien aman? ─ Les preguntó riendo.

─ A Edward ─ Respondió Jasper rápidamente y Edward le siguió.

─ A Jasper ─ Dijo Edward. Él y Jasper rieron.

─ Ya que es así, entonces iré yo SOLO al apartamento de las SWAN y me pasare TODA la tarde de mañana ayudándolas a pintar su apartamento ─ Les respondió Emmett haciéndose el ofendido. Edward y Jasper abrieron los ojos como platos.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ Gritaron al mismo tiempo. Mientras Emmett sonreía malévolamente.

─ Así es chicos ─ dijo orgulloso de si mismo ─ Me conseguí con Alice mientras caminaba de regreso y la ayudé con unos potes de pintura que traía, le pregunté "inocentemente" para que eran y ella me dijo que querían pintar su apartamento. Yo como el caballero que soy, nos ofrecí para ayudarlas mañana y Alice aceptó. ─ Concluyó con una enorme sonrisa ─ ¿Ahora quieren responder de nuevo a la pregunta que les hice?

─ A ti Emmett ─ Le respondieron Edward y Jasper enseguida.

Mientras en el apartamento de al lado…

─ ¿Qué hiciste que? ─ Preguntaron en un grito Rosalie y Bella.

─ Invite a los chicos para que nos ayudaran a pintar el apartamento mañana ─ Respondió haciéndose la inocente.

─ Ni siquiera los conocemos Alice ─ Habló Rose

─ Y precisamente la idea es conocerlos mas ─ Replicó Alice ─ Sabes que te mueres por ver a Emmett de nuevo. Por cierto se veía de lo mejor al regresar de correr, llevaba una camiseta que le quedaba pegada a su muy bien formado cuerpo y el mono le dejaba ver un muy duro tras…

─ ¡Basta! Entendí la idea ─ La interrumpió Rosalie, mientras en su mente se daba una buena imagen de Emmett, y sintió un poco de celos por no haberlo visto ella.

─ No sabemos sin son peligrosos o algo así ─ Le dijo Bella, sentándose en el sillón a su lado.

─ Vamos Bells, tú los viste, ¿De verdad crees que Edward podría ser un asesino? ─ Le preguntó sinceramente, haciendo que Bella se ruborizara al pensar en aquellos ojos verdes. Bella negó inmediatamente.

─ Lo ven, no tiene nada de malo, además quiero ver a Jasper nuevamente tengo que decirle que nuestra luna de miel será en Hawai ─ Sentenció Alice, dejándolas con la boca abierta.

─ No crees que exageras Alice, apenas los conocemos y ya estas hablando de una luna de miel ─ Dijo Bella. Alice negó con la cabeza.

─ Él es el amor de mi vida y yo soy el de él ─ Dijo Alice sonando muy segura ─ solo que él todavía no lo sabe.

─ Ya veremos Ali ─ Le respondió Rose.

─ ¿Quieres apostar? ─ Preguntó Alice estrechando los ojos a su hermana.

─ Ni de broma ─ Le respondió Rose ─ Aun me duelen los pies de la ultima apuesta que perdí, todo un día de compras fue suficiente para mí.

─ Te lo dije Rosalie, nunca apuestes contra Alice ─ Agregó Bella. Mientras la aludida sonreía orgullosa.

─ Ellos están hechos para nosotras chicas, lo he visto ─ Aseguró Alice.

Todos se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, deseando que el día de mañana llegara rápidamente, ignorando los secretos que todos ocultaban.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Se que fue algo corto, pero andaba corta de imaginación para el comienzo, ya saben como se sienten los chicos, es normal que tengan miedo ¿No? **_

_**Reviews para seguirla plisss**_


	3. Lo que hacen los celos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Ya se que me tardé demasiado… pero esta historia es un poco difícil de escribir para mí, pues nunca he hecho algo así. Tenganme paciencia plis!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Lo que hacen los celos.**

─ ¡¡¡EDWAARDDD!!! ¡¡¡JASPEEEERRR!!! ─ El grito de Emmett hizo que los mencionados se despertaran de un salto de sus camas y corrieran al pasillo. Sus puertas estaban abiertas, las habitaciones estaba una frente a la otra, observaron a su enorme amigo preocupados.

─ ¿Qué pasa Emmett? ¿Te lastimaste? ─ Preguntó Edward, observándolo de pies a cabeza, buscando alguna herida. Emmett negó

─ ¿Le paso algo al apartamento? ─ Cuestionó Jasper preocupado, Emmett negó nuevamente y sonrió.

─ ¿Por qué gritaste? ─ Preguntaron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo, totalmente confundidos y frotándose los ojos y la cara; estaban adormilados.

─ Para levantarlos, par de flojos, pronto tenemos que ir al apartamento de las Swan ─ Respondió sonriendo. Edward y Jasper abrieron los de golpe y rápidamente se regresaron cada uno a su habitación. Preocupados de haberse quedado dormidos.

Emmett fue hasta su cuarto que quedaba al lado del de Jasper y se colocó detrás de la puerta y espero a sus amigos.

─ ¡SON LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA! ─ Grito Jasper enojado.

─ ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO EMMETT! ─ Agregó Edward.

Emmett observó a sus amigos cuando se acercaban a la puerta de sus habitaciones corriendo, cerró la de su cuarto antes de que lo alcanzaran y le pasó seguro, sus amigos golpeaban fuertemente y Emmett se recostó de la puerta mientras sonreía divertido. Jasper odiaba que lo despertaran temprano en los días de descanso sin una razón que fuera de vida o muerte y Edward detestaba despertarse con un sobresalto, mató dos pájaros de un tiro. Emmett se había despertado temprano ansioso de ver a Rosalie pronto, como todavía faltaba mucho quiso divertirse con sus amigos.

─ Deberían agradecérmelo, así tendrán mas tiempo para prepararse ─ Les gritó tratando de aguantar la risa.

─ ¡Faltan TRES horas para verlas! ─ Le gritaron al mismo tiempo. Aun seguían enojados.

─ No esperaban que esperara yo solo tanto tiempo ¿No? ─ Respondió, sabiendo que solo molestaría más a sus amigos. Claro que el les tenia a su amigos su ofrenda de paz, pero la descubrirían cuando se tranquilizaran.

─ ¡Abre la puerta cobarde! ─ Exigió Edward. El pomo de la puerta giraba a medias fuertemente encima de la cabeza de Emmett.

Diez minutos después Edward y Jasper se cansaron de golpear la puerta de Emmett, intercambiaron una mirada y solo moviendo los labios se dijeron "_Tiene que pagar_". Edward y Jasper se fueron a cepillarse los dientes, pues no les quedaba de otra, una vez despiertos no podrían dormir, no cuando ahora estaban ansiosos por ver a las Swan, estarían pendientes de reloj y no descansarían nada.

Cuando entraban a la cocina se sorprendieron pues la mesa donde comían tenia un plato lleno de tostadas, tres platos acomodados frente a sus sillas vacíos, enfrente de los cuales habían por un lado un vaso de jugo de naranja y por el otro una taza de café, junto a las tostadas había un pote de mermelada y por el otro un plato con huevos revueltos y tocinetas.

─ Es lo menos que podía hacer ─ Murmuro Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

─ Es un manipulador, lo tenia todo planeado ─ Se quejó Edward, negando con la cabeza. Intercambiaron una mirada, suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡Emmett puedes salir! ─ Le gritaron a su amigo mientras se dirigían a la mesa.

─ ¿Estoy perdonado? ─ Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, aun desde la puerta y preparado para correr si sus amigos cambiaban de opinión.

─ Solo redujiste tu castigo ─ Murmuro Edward mientras se preparaba una tostada con mermelada.

─ No te emociones, espéralo cuando menos lo pienses ─ Le advirtió Jasper a la vez que tomaba un poco de café.

─ No esperaba menos ─ Confesó Emmett y se unió a ellos en la mesa, sabia que lo que había hecho traería consecuencias, pero eso era lo divertido.

Desayunaron mientras Emmett se burlaba de los rostros preocupados de sus amigos, lo que hizo que Edward y Jasper lo dejaran lavando los platos solo, luego se unieron en la sala para observar la televisión, cada minuto, literalmente, uno de ellos observaba el reloj y se enfuruñaba, ¿Por qué cuando quieres que el tiempo pasé rápido este se empeña en ir mas lento que una tortuga?

Cuando faltaba media hora para reunirse con las chicas, cada uno se fue a su habitación a cambiarse; Jasper se puso una camiseta azul rey, unos shorts de color negro, que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos deportivos negros con azul. Edward usó una camiseta negra sin mangas, junto a un mono deportivo gris con rayas negras a los lados y unos zapatos grises con detalles en blancos. Solo les tomó diez minutos arreglarse, por lo que no se quejaron cuando Emmett tardó mas en salir, pues lo mas seguro era que estuvieran en las puertas de las chicas en esos momentos, si hubiera sido así.

A los cinco minutos Emmett apareció por el pasillo vestido con una camiseta blanca ajustada, un pañuelo negro con calaveras blancas dibujadas ocultando su cabello, unos shorts blancos con rojo que le quedaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas; todos observaron el reloj de la sala… Quince para las diez, resoplaron y se sentaron en el sofá a esperar.

Diez en punto. Emmett ya estaba tocando el timbre del apartamento de las chicas, Jasper y Edward detrás de él.

─ Un momento ─ contesto con voz cantarina, la más pequeña de las Swan, haciendo que el corazón de Jasper se acelerara. Y se maldijo mentalmente por eso. No quería reaccionar así ante ella. Pero era inútil uno no puede mandar al corazón. La puerta se abrió.

─ ¡Chicos! ─ Dijo Alice sonando impresionada, le dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera ─ Llegan increíblemente puntuales ─ Comentó observándolos con una sonrisa, ellos se sintieron ligeramente avergonzados.

─ Hola Alice ─ Saludó Emmett, inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Alice le sonrió y Jasper sintió su estomago apretarse…celos, de su amigo…de nuevo. Dio un paso detrás de Edward. ¿Le gustaría a Alice Emmett?

─ Hola Emm ─ Respondió ─ ¡Rose, Bells, los chicos ya llegaron! ─ Gritó para dentro del apartamento ─ Pasen ─ Les invitó haciéndose a un lado.

Emmett entró, luego siguió Edward, quien saludó con un "Buenos días Alice" y también le dio un beso, Alice sonrió de la misma manera a Edward, entonces Jasper entendió que así era ella, no era que le gustaba Emmett, sintió el alivio recorrerle el cuerpo, de nuevo se regañó a si mismo por eso. Pero todo se le olvido cuando Edward entró al apartamento y pudo verla completamente.

Lucia hermosa, con un pequeño Short de Jean que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, una camiseta sin mangas de color azul como el de su camisa además de una pañuelo azul claro que le cubría su cabello, tenia una brocha en la manos y manchas de pintura sobre esta; le dio a Jasper una sonrisa radiante que lo dejó sin palabras y clavado en su lugar, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle como idiota.

─ Hola Jasper ─ Le saludó y Jasper se deleitó por como sonaba su nombre en sus labios. No le contestó ─ Jasper ¿Qué pasa? ─ Preguntó divertida.

─ Nada ─ Respondió sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para aclararse la mente ─ ¿Cómo estas Alice? ─ Saludó. Su voz acariciando su nombre.

─ Muy bien ahora ─ Le respondió dándole una sonrisa coqueta ─ Pasa ─ Le indico, Jasper caminó dentro del apartamento pero Alice le detuvo por el brazo, antes de que se alejara.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Preguntó confundido

─ ¿No vas a darme mi beso de buenos días? ─ Le preguntó Alice haciendo un puchero adorable. El corazón de Jasper dio un salto.

─ Por supuesto ─ Respondió y se alegro que su voz no le temblara ─ Lo siento ─ Se disculpó sonriéndole.

Se acercó a ella pero Alice tomó la delantera puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Jasper y la otra por detrás de su cuello lo acercó a ella y presiono sus labios en su mejilla libre, un suave y mas largo de lo común beso, luego se alejó casi saltando, dejando a Jasper con la mejilla picando y una sonrisa boba. Por primera vez no le molestó para nada.

Emmett entró al apartamento de las chicas después de saludar a Alice, todo el piso del apartamento estaba cubierto de plástico al igual que los muebles, encontró a Rosalie inclinada, amarrándose los zapatos, tenia una pierna sobre una mesa pequeña mesa, dándole una espectacular vista de su parte posterior, Emmett se acercó lo mas silencioso posible

─ Veo que será para mí todo un placer ayudarlas ─ Le dijo sin quitar los ojos de sus piernas y trasero, Rosalie que ya sabia que Emmett estaba detrás de ella, gracias a la advertencia de Alice. Le habló por encima del hombro, sin cambiar su posición.

─ Hola a ti también grandote ─ Le saludó dándole una sonrisa sexy. Luego observó de arriba abajo a Emmett, evaluándolo ─ Creo que será un placer que nos ayuden.

Emmett le sonrió de la manera mas sexy que pudo, sus ojos brillaron y se le formaron los hoyuelos en las mejilla; Rosalie se enderezó moviéndose lentamente, sensualmente, haciendo que Emmett tragara pesado, sus ojos se encontraron, ambas miradas echando fuego.

Edward entró después de Emmett, quien enseguida se desvió en la dirección en donde se encontraba Rose. "_Después la saludo_" pensó, ahora solo quería ver a Bella de nuevo. Desvió la mirada de su amigo y se encontró con la de Bella, que salía de una habitación que estaba en le pasillo. Sus miradas chocaron, menta y chocolate se encontraron, una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de ambos al mismo tiempo.

─ Bella, buenos días ─ Saludo Edward, perdido en esos ojos chocolate y deseando que no lo encontraran.

─ Buenos días, Edward ─ Respondió Bella totalmente embelezada con Edward, era mas guapo de lo que recordaba, sus sueños no le hicieron justicia; se acercó a él pero su torpeza hizo acto de presencia, estando a tres pasos de distancia, Bella tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de frente, cerró los ojos esperando el frío suelo, pero en su lugar sintió unos calidos brazos alrededor de su cintura y su rostro chocó con un duro pecho masculino.

─ Te tengo ─ Le susurró Edward a su oído. Bella sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que pasarle esto?

─ Lo… Lo sien…to ─ Se disculpó torpemente, mientras se enderezaba, pero Edward no quitó sus manos de su cintura, estaban muy cerca. A Edward le pareció que Bella sonrojada era lo más adorable que había visto, sobretodo su pobre intento por disculparse.

─ ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ─ Le preguntó preocupado, ignorando su disculpa, se fijo en su ropa llevaba una camiseta roja y un pantalón de deporte blanco que le quedaba ancho, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Edward sabia que debía soltarla pero sus manos no respondían.

─ Estoy bien, solo soy torpe de nacimiento ─ Dijo desviando la mirada avergonzada ─ Gracias ─ Agregó observándolo, Edward sintió el aroma a fresas proveniente de su cabello, pues era mas alto que ella por varios centímetros.

─ Cuando quieras ─ Le respondió sonriéndole, él encantado la sostendría cada vez que ella quisiera. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos.

─ Ejem… ¿Interrumpo? ─ Preguntó Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Edward soltó a Bella rápidamente y ambos dieron un paso atrás.

─ No claro que no, Edward solo evito que me cayera ─ Respondió Bella, roja como tomate nuevamente.

─ Que bueno, Edward tienes trabajo fuerte si vas a evitar que Bella se caiga todo el tiempo ─ Bromeo Alice, Bella le dio una mirada asesina a su prima, que solo se encogió de hombros.

Edward se mordió la lengua para no reírse. Sobretodo porque cuando Bella se iba a la sala, dándoles la espalda y luciendo ofendida, tropezó con el plástico del piso y Edward tuvo que rescatarla de nuevo.

─ Te lo dije Edward, te espera un arduo trabajo ─ Dijo Alice riéndose y dejándolos solos.

─ Que puedo decir el suelo me ama ─ Respondió Bella sarcásticamente. Edward rió suavemente en la espalda de Bella, mandándole escalofríos por toda su espalda.

─ No tengo problemas en rescatarte siempre ─ Respondió susurrando a su oído y apretando suavemente su agarre.

─ Ehh… Edward ¿podrías soltarme? ─ Le pidió Bella algo nervioso después de unos minutos sintiendo su espalda pegada al pecho de Edward, sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, este la soltó en seguida.

─ Claro, lo siento. Quería asegurarme que no te cayeras de nuevo ─ Mintió Edward, sus manos sentían su ausencia y peleaban por volver a tocar a Bella. Edward apretó sus manos a un costado ¿Qué tenia Bella que hacia que sintiera una necesidad constante de tocarla?

─ Soy torpe, pero incluso yo necesito moverme para caerme ─ Le respondió Bella riendo suavemente y Edward no tuvo opción mas que reírse avergonzado.

Luego de terminar de saludarse, comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que harían, decidieron que primero la sala, puesto que en la semana llegarían sus muebles nuevos y era mejor que estuviera lista antes de que llegara, no querían arriesgarse a mancharlos. Luego la cocina y por último las ayudarían a terminar sus habitaciones, que ya habían comenzado las chicas solas.

La sala era grande, les tomaría por lo menos hasta el medio día terminarla, porque las chicas querían pintar la mitad superior de un color y la parte de debajo de otra, por lo tanto tendrían que ser cuidadosos. Pusieron una cinta plástica para dividir las paredes, tomando brochas y rodillos, se pusieron a pintar los seis. Cada uno escogió una pared con la chica que le gustaba, hicieron una apuesta, los que terminaran de ultimo pagarían la pizza del almuerzo y pintarían la pared restante.

Comenzaron pintado la mitad de arriba, los chicos montados en sillas para alcanzar el techo, debido a sus alturas no tuvieron ningún problema. Fueron extra cuidadosos, ninguno quería decepcionar a las chicas, así que pusieron todo su esfuerzo, observando a sus amigos y acelerando el paso en una competencia silenciosa entre los tres, hasta el punto en que se olvidaron de ellas por unos momentos, cuando estaban a punto de terminar, los tres al mismo tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que las chicas no estaban cerca, cuando se dieron cuenta Rose y Alice estaban sentadas en una silla observándolos con una sonrisa divertida.

─ Hasta que se acordaron de nosotras ─ Dijo Rose riendo.

─ Resultaron mejor que unos pintores profesionales ─ Bromeó Alice.

─ ¿Quién gano? ─ Pregunto Bella, entrando con una bandeja con vasos llenos de limonada, sonriendo. Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada avergonzada.

─ Lo siento ─ Se disculparon los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que las chicas soltaran una carcajada.

─ Fue un empate ─ Le contestó Rose.

─ No hay problema, Picassos. Siéntense a tomar una limonada y seguimos con la parte de abajo ─ Dijo Alice, Rose y ella se acercaron a Bella y tomaron cada una dos vasos y se fueron con su compañero de pintura.

Bella se acercó a donde estaba Edward, sus pies tropezaron con una brocha que ella misma había dejado en el piso muy cerca de Edward, haciendo que, nuevamente, se cayera. Edward al darse cuenta de que Bella iba a caer se levantó de la silla e intentó agarrarla, de nuevo, los vasos de limonada que eran de plástico, cayeron encima de este, mojándole su camisa completamente, pero evitó que Bella cayera al suelo agarrándola por sus brazos. En seguida se escucharon las carcajadas del resto.

─ ¡OH por Dios! ─ Dijo Bella totalmente mortificada ─ Lo siento tanto Edward, soy tan tonta, perdóname, fue un accidente ─ Se disculpó rápidamente, estaba totalmente avergonzada.

─ Descuida, no me pasó nada grave ─ Intentó tranquilizarla, estaba encantado pues las manos de Bella se paseaban por su pecho, ella tenia un trozo de tela, no supo de donde lo sacó, intentando secarle la camiseta.

─ Pero tu camisa…─ Dijo preocupada ─ Te la ensucié y ahora estas todo mojado, podrías enfermarte ─ La preocupación de Bella hizo que el corazón de Edward se expandiera.

─ Tranquila, eso se soluciona fácilmente ─ Le dijo al tiempo que Edward se quitaba la camisa. Cuando terminó las risas cesaron.

Bella se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, cuando vio el pecho y abdominales de Edward, se quedó totalmente deslumbrada ante la perfección de su cuerpo, no tenia ni una gota de grasa, era puro músculo desde su cuello hasta la cintura, su abdomen tenia un perfecto pack de seis, bien marcado, pero no exagerado, justo como a Bella le gustaba.

Tragó pesado, sobretodo cuando Edward puso una sonrisa de medio lado, convirtiéndolo en el hombre mas sexy que Bella hubiera visto en su vida, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras sus ojos se lo devoraban y seguían el camino de vello que comenzaban en su ombligo y se perdían por el pantalón de Edward. Se olvido de todos los demás, solo existía Edward, su Adonis personal.

Alice y Rosalie observaron el cuerpo de Edward, de arriba a abajo, intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron ampliamente, Edward tenía un cuerpo de infarto y ellas no eran ciegas, solo desearon que se les hubiera ocurrido hacer eso mismo con Jazz y Emm. Esa mirada a Edward no paso por alto para Emmett y Jasper.

─ ¿Vamos a seguir pintando o que? ─ Dijo Jasper obviamente molesto.

Todos volvieron al trabajo, Bella tomó la camisa de Edward y la puso en la lavadora. Solo que ahora no podía quitar los ojos de él, del movimiento que hacia su espalda cada vez que movía la brocha, de la sonrisa coqueta que le daba cada vez que le pillaba mirándole y ella tenía que desviar la mirada sonrojada, pero a los pocos minutos volvía a perderse en la perfección de Edward. Bella y Edward tuvieron que pagar la pizza, Bella se disculpaba constantemente con Edward, diciendo que ella pagaría pues había sido su culpa que perdieran, pero él no le dejó; el estaba encantado de haber perdido. Ahora estaba seguro que Bella estaba interesada en él. Y si el descubrimiento le costaba un par de pizzas las pagaba feliz.

Almorzaron bromeando los seis, conversaron sobre ellos, cada uno buscando averiguar un poco sobre aquel en el/la que estaban interesados, colores favoritos, comidas favoritas, ¿Montaña o playa?, sus intereses en general, Emmett estuvo impresionado cuando Rose dijo que le gustaban los autos y que ella mantenía los de las tres, Alice estuvo feliz por el sentido de justicia de Jasper y Edward y Bella estaban gratamente sorprendidos de saber que les gustaban los mismos libros.

Bella y Edward terminaron la pared que faltaba de la sala, la cual era pequeña, porque era por donde se entraba a ella, y en su mayoría había que pintar cerca del techo, Bella disfrutaba la vista de la espalda de Edward mientras le acercaba la pintura y mientras seguían hablando de los libros que les gustaban.

Emmett y Rose compartían miradas y sonrisas coquetas, mientras pintaban ahora la cocina. Emmett halagaba a Rose cada vez que podía, lo perfecto de su cuerpo, resaltando sus atributos; Rosalie estaba por supuesto mas que encantada, a ella siempre le había gustado ser admirada, por eso se había hecho modelo. Emmett la halagaba sin resultar vulgar sino totalmente honesto, sus ojos demostraban lujuria mezclada con amor, pero lo que mas le gustaba de Emmett a parte de su físico era que estaba completamente encantado con que a Rose le gustaran los autos, todos los hombres pensaban que era mentira o se intimidaban, pero el mas bien le había pedido que revisara su auto cuando pudiera; Rosalie estaba enamorándose de Emmett rápidamente.

Alice y Jasper solo trabajaban en silencio, Jasper estaba luchando contra si mismo, no quería caer de nuevo, no quería arriesgarse a que lo lastimaran, pero cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en Alice, cosa que pasaba cada cinco minutos, tenia que morderse la lengua para no hablarle, había bajado la guardia en el almuerzo, ella lo observaba con admiración mientras Jasper les contaba porque se había convertido en abogado, eso hizo que Jasper se sintiera orgulloso y feliz; estaba tan concentrado en su pelea interna que cuando sintió algo frío, mojado y peludo, deslizarse por su mejilla se sorprendió tanto que dio un salto hacia atrás.

─ Tierra a Jasper ─ Dijo Alice sonriendo traviesa, esa sonrisa que hacia que Jasper se olvidara de todo lo demás, Jasper se llevó una mano hacia su mejilla y la observó, pintura, luego observó la mano de Alice, la brocha, tenia la misma pintura que había en su mano. Jasper tardó varios segundos en relacionar las cosas…

─ Jasper se supone que uno pinta con la brocha no con la cara ─ Le dijo Emmett riendo. ¡Alice le había manchado de pintura en la cara! Jasper observó a Alice que estaba tratando de aguantar la risa.

─ ¡Me manchaste! ─ Le acusó incrédulo todavía.

─ Estabas en la luna, tenia mas de cinco minutos hablándote y tu no me respondías ─ Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se veía tan infantil con ese gesto que Jasper no pudo sino sentir ternura por ella.

─ Ya veras ─ Le dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba observándola amenazadoramente con su propia brocha en la mano, ella retrocedió y su sonrisa se fue borrando.

─ Jasper… no lo hagas, solo quería llamar tu atención ─ Dijo con cuidado retrocediendo con las manos en alto.

─ Lo justo es lo justo Alice, tu me manchas yo te mancho ─ Le dijo sonriendo ante la cara de Alice de miedo.

Jasper aceleró su caminar y Alice dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a Emmett y Rose, se escondió detrás de su amiga y Jasper termino pasándole la brocha por el brazo a Rosalie, ella lo fulminó con la mirada y Jasper retrocedió, Emmett soltó una carcajada por la cara de asustada de Jazz y Rose furiosa tomó el pote de pintura y lo arrojó en dirección a Emmett, este se quitó de en medio justo a tiempo y la pintura cayó encima de Bella que estaba entrando a la cocina en ese momento y detrás de ella Edward. Alice y Emmett rieron fuertemente, mientras Rose se disculpaba con Bella y trataba de limpiarle la cara.

Bella los observó a todos con un rostro inexpresivo, segundos después estalló en una carcajada, observó a Edward que estaba a su lado, se pasó la mano por la camisa quitándose el exceso de pintura y manchó a Edward en la cara, él se sorprendió pero no tardé en responderle, se agachó y tomó una brocha y corrió tras Bella, quien fue a donde estaba Alice y la empujó ligeramente en dirección a Edward, haciendo que éste le manchara su ropa al sujetarla. Alice soltó un chillido y tomó un poco de pintura en su mano… y se desató la guerra, todos contra todos, luego las chicas contra los chicos, se perseguían unos a otros con rodillos y brochas, con sus manos llenas de pinturas, manchando todo el piso y milagrosamente sin dañar las paredes, pero el piso y los muebles que habían quedaron hechos un desastre, con manchas de pinturas por todos lados.

Se separaron chicos contra chicas de nuevo, Edward, Jasper y Emmett estaban detrás de una mesa que habían volteado. Edward y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada, observaron un pote de pintura que tenia un poco mas de la mitad, Emmett estaba concentrado en lo que estaban haciendo las chicas, Jasper sonrió siniestramente y Edward le siguió, los dos tomaron el pote de pintura, se pusieron de pié y lo derramaron entero en la cabeza de Emmett.

Las chicas rompieron en una enorme carcajada, al igual que Edward y Jasper. Emmett se quedó estático, mientras la pintura bajaba por su cuerpo, se pasó una mano por su cara, quitando el exceso de pintura.

─ Traidores ─ Murmuró.

─ Te lo merecías por lo de esta mañana ─ Le dijo Edward.

─ Te dije que nos vengaríamos en cualquier momento ─ Le recordó Jasper.

Los tres se miraron desafiantes por un momento y estallaron en risas al siguiente. Las chicas los miraron alzando una ceja y conteniendo la risa.

─ Nosotros nos entendemos ─ Les respondieron.

─ Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de terminar con la guerra de pintura ─ Dijo Bella observando a su alrededor.

─ Que desastre ─ Exclamó Alice sonando horrorizada.

─ Vamos a tardar horas en limpiarlo ─ Se quejó Rosalie.

─ Nosotros les ayudaremos ─ Ofreció Edward.

─ Si, después de todo nosotros causamos la mitad de eso ─ Agregó Jasper.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Nos ayudaran? ─ Preguntó Rosalie ilusionada, pues ella odiaba limpiar.

─ Por supuesto, preciosa ─ Le respondió Emmett, sonriéndole.

Los chicos comenzaron a recoger un poco, pero Emmett y Jasper se sintieron muy pesados con sus camisas llenas de pintura así que ambos se las quitaron escuchando un fuerte jadeo, se dieron la vuelta para observar a Alice y Rosalie comiéndoselos con la mirada, la misma que Bella le había dado a Edward, la que ellos querían que les dieran. Los chicos sonrieron. Entendieron como se había sentido Edward y al igual que él, sus dudas se disiparon, pues Rose observaba a Emmett y Alice a Jasper.

Rosalie estaba perdida en los enormes músculos de Emmett, ya había visto sus brazos, pero su pecho era lo mas impresionante que había visto, ella había trabajado con modelos masculinos, pero en su mayoría eran delgados con músculos pobres, Emmett parecía una montaña, su torso formaba un perfecto triangulo de puro músculo, sus pectorales eran los mas grandes que había visto, siguió bajando para encontrarse con un maravilloso y muy poco común pack de ocho, una tabla de lavar perfecta y dura. Seguido de la V que se formaba en la parte baja de su vientre.

Alice quedó maravillada ante la vista de Jasper sin camisa, su espalda perfectamente formada, estaba enmarcada para su deleite gracias a la pintura que manchaba el resto de su cuerpo. Al girarse le dio una excelente vista, por delante era tan bueno como por detrás, su abdomen plano con abdominales marcados perfectamente, seis chocolates cuadrados que ella se moría por probar, quería estirarse y tocarlos para saber si eran duros como se veían.

Bella observó el cuerpo de los amigos de Edward, una mirada apreciativa, sin embargo para ella ninguno le ganaba a Edward, pero no podía negar lo guapos y bien formados que eran Jasper y Emmett; observándolos a los tres sin camisas, parecían dioses o mejor dichos demonios que invitaban a pecar, Emmett al medio, a su lado derecho Edward, al izquierdo Jasper. Una idea se le ocurrió a Bella en esos momentos.

Tuvo que interponerse entres sus primas y los chicos, colocándose frente a ellas y tapándoles la vista, sus primas le dieron una mirada asesina, que ella ignoró, se acercó a ellas y les comentó su idea. Las chicas sonrieron sorprendidas y felices, asintieron observando a los chicos. Ellos las vieron con duda en su expresión.

─ Chicos… ¿Alguna ves han pensado en ser modelos? ─ Preguntó Alice sonriéndoles inocentemente. Los tres rieron complacidos, pero al ver la seriedad de las chicas se pusieron serios.

─ Nunca ─ Dijeron los tres muy seguros, temiendo lo que estaban implicando.

─ Saben que nosotras estamos preparando nuestra marca de ropa…─ Explicó Alice. Ellos asintieron nerviosos.

─ Tenemos que promocionarla y para eso necesitamos modelos, ya saben, para fotos y desfiles ─ Agrego Bella. Ellos asintieron despacio.

─ Yo soy la modelo femenina, pero necesito compañeros…hombres, que posen junto a mí ─ Dijo Rosalie, dándoles una mirada significativa a los tres.

─ Estábamos pensando si ustedes podrían…─ Insinuó Bella, pero antes de terminar los chicos la interrumpieron.

─ No ─ Dijeron firmemente los chicos. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada de decepción y los tres se arrepintieron, pero ninguno se prestaría para desfilar ropa. De repente Bella sonrió maliciosamente.

─ Bueno… supongo que entonces tendremos que entrevistar a cientos de hombres para elegir a los más guapos modelos ─ Dijo Bells, sonando resignada, haciendo que Edward se tensara. Alice se unió a ella.

─ Tendremos que pasar un día entero, rodeadas de hombres con poca ropa, que intentaran impresionarnos para que los escojamos ─ Alice puso una cara de falsa tortura. Jasper contuvo un gruñido.

─ Si será realmente fastidioso, tener que posar al lado de tantos hombres, de tantas maneras distintas. ¿Probaremos con ellos los trajes de baño? ─ Agregó Rosalie "inocentemente". Emmett apretó los puños a sus costados.

─ Mmm…─ Bella fingió pensarlo, por dentro estaba a punto de saltar, estaba resultando, los chicos lucían molestos ─ Creo que será lo mejor, así aprovechamos verlos casi por completo, ya sabes que los tajes de baño no cubren demasiado ─ Dijo distraídamente.

"¡_No! solo me puedes ver a mí_" pensaron los tres hombres furiosos.

─ Dímelo a mi, siempre me congelo en cada sesión, con lo pequeños que son los bikinis ─ Agregó Rose. Y eso fue todo, la gota que derramo el vaso.

─ Lo haré ─ Dijo Emmett firmemente. Edward y Jasper aun escuchaban las palabras de las chicas en su mente, los celos los cegaron y respondieron sin pensarlo.

"_Entrevistar a cientos de hombres para elegir a los mas guapos"_

─ Lo haré ─ Agregó Edward.

"_Un día entero, rodeadas de hombres con poca ropa_"

─ Yo también ─ Siguió Jasper.

**

* * *

Les gustó?! Espero que les parezca que valio la pena la espera! ¿Quién deseó poder verlos igual que Bella? (Sin camisa, los tres uno al lado del otro) *.***

**Reviews plissss!! Sus ideas y comentarios son importantes para mí, si tienen alguna sugerencia, diganla sin miedo, si puedo la incluire!**

**Besos a todas!!**


	4. Abriendose camino al corazon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Abriéndose camino al corazón.**

─ ¿Qué demonios acabamos de hacer? ─ Preguntó Jasper en voz alta a nadie en particular.

Luego de aceptar la proposición de las chicas ellas se habían arrojado a los brazos de los chicos gritando emocionadas. Al tenerlas entre sus brazos y sintiendo sus besos sobre todo su rostro, ellos se habían olvidado de las razones que tenían para negarse en primer lugar, solo sabían lo bien que se sentían en esos momentos y que así querían estar siempre, con las mujeres en sus brazos y al lado de sus amigos.

Pero ya era de noche y estaban entrando a su apartamento, todavía cubiertos de pintura seca, sudados por estar limpiando el desastre de la cocina; y ahora que estaban solo los tres sus miedos regresaron.

─ Aceptamos ser unos modelos de ropa ─ Dijo con voz monótona Edward mientras se sentaba en el sofá y pasándose una mano por su cabello, pero no pudo mover mucho sus manos pues la pintura se había secado en su cabello, dejándolo tieso.

─ ¿En que estábamos pensando al aceptar algo como eso? ─ Preguntó Emmett

─ Ese es el problema, no estábamos pensando ─ Respondió de nuevo Edward luciendo mortificado al igual que sus amigos.

─ Tengo que llamarlas y cancelarlo ─ Dijo Jasper después de unos momentos de silencio, por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de Alice, estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera se reprochó por sabérselo de memoria, pero antes de que pudiera darle al botón de llamar, su celular desapareció de sus manos. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con Emmett sosteniendo su teléfono por encima de su cabeza, Jasper podía alcanzarlo si saltaba un poco pero no estaba tan desesperado. Emmett lo observaba con una mirada asesina, pero Jasper no se dejó intimidar, lo vio con sus ojos entrecerrados.

─ Dame el teléfono Emmett ─ Exigió.

─ No voy a permitir que te retractes ─ Respondió Emmett ─ Prometimos ayudarnos mutuamente a conquistar a las chicas, si tu te retiras tendrían que hacer las entrevistas de igual manera. No quiero a ningún modelo masculino cerca de Rose.

─ ¿Emmett no entiendes? Soy abogado ¿Qué crees que dirán mis compañeros al verme posando ropa? Ningún cliente querrá que me encargue de sus casos si piensan que soy un condenado modelo ─ Espetó Jasper entre dientes, no quería gritarle a su amigo.

─ ¿Tu crees que se verá genial que un boxeador modele ropa? ─ Le preguntó Emmett de vuelta, a él también le afectaba y estaba asustado de cómo reaccionarían sus fans, pero la reacción de Rosalie valía la pena, pensaba él ─ Podría perder el respeto de mis fans y alumnos ¿Quién querría a un modelo como profesor?

─ No es lo mismo Emmett, los atletas modelan ropa todo el tiempo. No los _abogados._ ─ Replicó.

─ ¿Y los músicos? ─ Agregó Edward, metiéndose en la discusión ─ ¿Los solistas modelan todo el tiempo?

─ A tus fans no les molestara, no te ofendas pero la mayoría están en Inglaterra y tal vez ni siquiera se enteren. Yo vivo aquí y tengo una reputación que cuidar, no puedo arruinarla por el capricho de ustedes de mantener contentas a unas desconocidas.

─ No me ofendo, pero Jasper ¿Nuestro capricho? Ninguno te obligo a aceptar, lo hiciste tu solito ─ Le respondió Edward.

─ ¿Alice es una desconocida? Es cierto que apenas conocimos hace tres días, pero sabes más de las Swan que de cualquiera de tus clientes de años ¿O me equivoco? ─ Preguntó Emmett ─ Tal vez seria bueno recordarte porque aceptaste, ¿Quieres a Alice rodeada de hombres, tratándola de impresionar para que los escoja? Sin mencionar que ella es la encargada de la ropa, por lo tanto tendrá que medir y acomodarles la ropa, tomando medidas de sus cuerpo y eso ─ Agregó. Jasper involuntariamente convirtió sus manos en puños.

─ Ella no puede afectarme de esa manera ─ Murmuró Jasper para él mismo, pero con lo cerca que estaban Edward y Emmett lo escucharon perfectamente ─ No puedo arriesgar mi trabajo por ella ─ Dijo mas alto para que lo escucharan sus amigos ─ Mi trabajo es lo único que me quedó cuando el amor me falló, no puedo arriesgarlo por algo que casi me destruyó, por una ilusión ─ Terminó, cerrando sus ojos.

─ ¿Por qué no lo piensas Jazz? ─ Le pregunto Edward colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Dándole apoyo, pues lo comprendía ─ Antes de tomar una decisión de la que puedas arrepentirte, pregunta en tu trabajo, que tanto puede afectarte.

─ La sesión de fotos será el sábado, tienes tiempo para pensarlo y preguntar ─ Le recordó Emmett, Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido, su amigo le dio una sonrisa comprensiva ─ Pero piensa ¿Alice vale la pena?

"_Si"_ Gritó el corazón de Jasper, esté sonrió al recordarla cuando aceptaron, Alice dio brinquitos en su lugar y aplaudió rápidamente varias veces, antes de abalanzarse hacia el y abrazarlo, _"Adorable"_ fue lo que pensó Jasper, Alice parecía una niña pequeña y en lugar de molestarle eso le atraía. Entonces recordó el momento en que ellos se negaron, la mirada triste y decepcionada de Alice, Jasper no quería verla de nuevo en su rostro, mucho menos ser él la causa. Su estomago se revolvió solo de pensar en causarle algún mal a Alice.

─ Lo haré, preguntaré. Pero si me afecta me retiraré ─ Les respondió a sus amigos, ellos asintieron dándole un apretón al hombro de Jasper, dándole a entender que sin importar su decisión ellos estaría de acuerdo.

Luego de una hora y media en la ducha quitándose los restos de pintura de su cuerpo, Jasper se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo, pensando en Alice y en su trabajo. Recordó la pelea de pintura e imaginó lo que dirían en su oficina… Suspiró.

─ ¿Qué demonios haré? ─ Susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en un sueño profundo, cuya protagonista era una pequeña de cabello negro.

Era lunes por la mañana, Jasper y Emmett se habían ido a sus respectivos trabajos, Edward estaba tocando el piano, con partituras nuevas sobre este, escribía, tocaba, escribía, tocaba, borraba y tocaba, escribía de nuevo, corregía había soñado toda la noche con Bella y estaba terminando la canción que tocó el día que la conoció.

La terminó rápidamente y al recordar la tarde del día anterior, le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de Rose y Alice, dos canciones mas se crearon en la mente de Edward, Luego al recordarlas a las tres juntas una melodía se formó en la mente de Edward, sobre la esperaza de encontrar un nuevo amor, otra oportunidad de ser felices, el amor de Emmett le inspiró la letra de otra canción al igual que el miedo de Jasper mezclado con la incertidumbre que él sentía.

Para la hora del almuerzo ya tenia la melodía de cinco canciones y las letras de tres; Edward sonrió para sí mismo, nunca había estado tan inspirado, sabia que la razón eran ese par de ojos chocolate que no lo habían abandonado desde que se levanto, siendo sincero no lo habían abandonado desde que dejó aquel apartamento; Bella se había convertido en su musa.

Se obligo a alejarse del piano y las partituras cuando su estomago se quejó por la falta de comida. Decidió comer afuera, pues no tenia ánimos para cocinar para una sola persona. Se duchó rápidamente y se salió de su apartamento tarareando una de sus antiguas cancones, se monto en su Volvo plateado y salió del edificio, manejó como en trance, sin pensar realmente a donde se dirigía, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente al restaurante donde almorzaba con Victoria, viejos y dolorosos recuerdos de sus almuerzos con ella lo invadieron de repente, iba a dar media vuelta y regresar a su auto cuando una dulce voz lo detuvo en su lugar.

─ ¿Edward? ─ Le llamó Bella saliendo, para orgullo de Edward por haber adivinado correctamente, un Aston Martin negro.

─ ¡Bella! ─ Exclamó con mas emoción de la que quería expresar, pero ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Bella.

─ ¿Ya comiste? ─ Preguntó Bella señalando el restaurante, Edward negó con la cabeza, estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Bella ─ ¿Almorzamos juntos? ─ preguntó Bella sonrojándose levemente. Edward asintió automáticamente. Olvidando por completo porque se iba a ir de allí.

Edward observaba a Bella como si no la hubiera visto en años, su constante mirada hacia que Bella se avergonzara un poco, pero al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir la mujer mas hermosa del lugar, pues cuando la mesera, que por cierto era muy hermosa, fue a tomar su orden, Edward ni siquiera la vio; solo cuando Bella tocó su mano, mandándoles a ambos un corrientazo, fue que Edward ordenó sin observar el menú y sin quitar los ojos de Bella

─ ¿Has comido aquí antes? ─ Le preguntó Bella cuando la mesera se retiró.

─ Si, un par de veces ─ Respondió Edward tranquilamente ─ De hecho era… es mi restaurante favorito.

Bella notó la vacilación de Edward, pero su rostro se veía tranquilo ¿Qué había pasado? Edward no dijo nada mas, solo contempló el rostro de Bella, ella llevaba muy poco maquillaje, sino era que nada, su piel blanca parecía terciopelo y Edward se moría por tocarla, quería sentir esa corriente que siempre sentía cuando la tocaba, sus ojos chocolates enmarcados por pestañas marrones oscuras le llamaban, sus labios cubiertos por un brillo labial transparentes, le rogaban que los sintieran, Edward había soñado con ellos, había soñado que los probaba, que los besaba…

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntó Bella ante el silencio de Edward, ella seguía sonrojada, Edward notó que había pasado mucho tiempo sin decir nada.

─ Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo te ves hermosa ─ Se disculpó ligeramente ruborizado, pasándose una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo mas.

─ Gracias ─ Le respondió Bella tímidamente, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose como un tomate.

El silencio que siguió fue interrumpido por una melodía que Edward conocía muy bien, pues el fue quien la escribió, entonces Bella sacó su teléfono celular, se disculpó con Edward, se alejó y contestó. Edward estaba en shock, sus canciones no habían llegado a Estados Unidos, aquí el era un completo desconocido ¿Cómo era que Bella tenia su canción en su celular?

─ Mi madre ─ Dijo Bella sentándose en la mesa, con una sonrisa que se borró al ver el rostro de Edward ─ ¿Pasa algo malo? ─ Preguntó.

─ La canción de tu teléfono ¿Dónde la conseguiste? ─ Consiguió preguntar Edward una vez fuera del shock. Bella le sonrió.

─ Mi madre fue a Inglaterra hace un mes y me trajo un CD de un cantante que era famoso allá, pensó que me gustaría y lo compró. Lo escuche y quedé enamorada de él ─ Edward sonrió ante la declaración ─ Lo copie en mi computadora y lo pasé al teléfono. Lamentablemente mi madre derramo agua sobre él antes de dármelo y la portada quedó arruinada, ahora no se quien es el cantante y mi madre no recuerda su nombre ─ Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de tristeza que hizo que Edward se alegrara ─ ¿Porque? ─ Preguntó Bella extrañada por el interés de Edward.

─ Esa es una de mis canciones, yo la escribí para mis padres ─ Le respondió y ahora fue Bella la que quedó en shock.

Bella recordó cuando su madre le entregó el CD sin portada, Bella lo escuchó enseguida y quedó enamorada de aquella magnifica voz, de las impactantes y tiernas letras y las maravillosas melodías; solo le tomo dos días aprenderse de memoria las doce canciones ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que la voz de Edward era aquella por la que se había obsesionado el ultimo mes? Edward le había dicho que era músico y le había prometido que tocaría algún día para ella y ahora más que nunca pensaba hacer que cumpliera su promesa.

─ ¿Tu escribiste eso? ─ Preguntó impactada. Edward asintió orgulloso.

─ Yo escribo todas mis canciones ─ Le respondió con una sonrisa, que dejó a Bella fuera de combate por unos minutos ─ ¿Bella?

─ Si, disculpa ¿Qué preguntaste? ─ Le dijo Bella moviendo la cabeza para aclarársela y sonrojándose, Edward le sonrió de nuevo.

─ ¿Qué si te gusta mi música? ─ Le preguntó de nuevo. Ansioso y nervioso por su respuesta.

─ Me encanta ─ Le contestó Bella rápidamente, haciendo que la sonrisa de Edward se hiciera mas grande ─ Me aprendí la letra de todas tus canciones en dos días, casi no dormí por escucharla, Alice y Rose amenazaron con romper el CD si lo seguía poniendo luego de dos semanas de colocarlo a todas horas y a todo volumen ─ Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, cayó de golpe y bajo la vista avergonzada.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con su almuerzo, ellos comenzaron a discutir sobre las canciones, las letras y las melodías, Edward estaba fascinado con Bella y ella estaba emocionada con él; cuando menos se dieron cuneta ya se estaban despidiendo con un beso en la comisura de los labios de Bella, por parte de Edward, esperó a que ella se marchara y luego se montó en su Volvo, observó al restaurante antes de partir y sonrió.

Ningún recuerdo de Victoria.

Martes…

Emmett estaba en el cuadrilátero, entrenando a uno de sus mejores alumnos, enseñándole como debía esquivar y golpear a un oponente de su mismo tamaño. Emmett normalmente no hacia eso, no subía al ring con sus alumnos pues recordaba sus días de gloria antes de su lesión de hombro que impidió que siguiera luchando y se deprimía, pero tenia que distraerse. Desde el domingo tenia el número de Rosalie y lo primero que hizo en la mañana fue darle los buenos días con un mensaje de texto. No quería parecer un adolescente, pero quería hablar con ella todo el día, saber que estaba haciendo y sobretodo quería verla, pero tampoco quería parecer un psicópata obsesionado. Por eso Emmett estaba saliéndose de la rutina y peleando de nuevo en el ring.

De repente escuchó una conmoción en el lugar, seguido de unos silbidos apreciativos, de esos que se hacen cuando un hombre ve a una linda chica pasar frente a ellos, pero en su gimnasio iban muy pocas mujeres; el corazón de Emmett dio un salto, sin poder explicárselo, pero se dijo a si mismo que no podía ser ella. Ayer en la noche le había invitado a que pasara por allí cuando quisiera, pero simplemente no creía que ella fuera a ir.

Sus dudas se despejaron cunado vio un destello rubio y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos dorados de Rosalie. Por un segundo ella se volvió su mundo y los únicos que existían eran ellos dos, pero al ver como los ojos de Rosalie pasaban de la curiosidad al miedo, Emmett recordó donde estaba y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe que iba directo a su mandíbula por milímetros, no había forma que él perdiera frente a Rosalie, así que tomó impulso y le dio un golpe ascendente en la barbilla de su alumno, tirándolo al suelo y dando por terminada la pelea.

Buscó a Rosalie con la mirada mientras ayudaba a su alumno a levantarse.

─ Terminamos por ahora, buen trabajo Félix ─ Dijo sin observar al chico, este asintió y se retiró.

Emmett escuchó unos aplausos detrás de sí, se giró en dirección a ellos y se encontró con Rosalie observarlo con una mezcla de admiración, sorpresa y deseo en sus ojos, inevitablemente Emmett le sonrió pícaramente.

─ Buenos reflejos grandote ─ Le felicitó sonriéndole de la misma manera que Emmett. A Rosalie siempre le habían gustado los hombres con grandes músculos y que no temieran usarlos y Emmett obviamente los sabia usar, por su apariencia Rosalie tenia a muchos hombres detrás de ella y aunque gracias a su tío Charlie, el padre de Bella y policía de la familia, ellas sabían defenderse muy bien, siempre le gustaba sentirse protegida, aunque ella podía colocar a un hombre de rodillas en dos minutos, sin importar su tamaño.

─ ¿A que se debe esta maravillosa sorpresa preciosa? ─ Le preguntó Emmett saltando sobre las cuerdas del cuadrilátero y terminando frente a ella. La saludo con un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

─ Tenía tiempo libre y decidí pasarme por aquí, ¿Te molesta? ─ Le preguntó inocentemente.

─ Para nada, puedes venir cuando quieras ─ Le respondió mientras se quitaba los guantes y secaba el sudor con una toalla ─ Vamos te enseñare el lugar ─ Le dijo, colocando una mano en la espalda de Rose, guiándola.

Emmett le mostró su lugar de trabajo sin soltarla, al contrario, para cuando terminó el recorrido, su mano estaba en la cintura de Rosalie apretándola a su costado de manera de posesiva, Emmett no estaba conciente de eso, la fue acercando a él, cada vez que alguno de los presentes le silbaba a Rosalie, le halagaban o la miraban por mas de un minuto, solo hasta que entraron en su oficina y tuvo que soltarla para que entraran fue que reaccionó, dándole una mirada asesina a todos los alumnos que se quejaron cuando la saco de su vista; molesto cerró la puerta tras de sí de golpe, mientras escuchaba la risa de Rosalie.

─ ¿Te diviertes? ─ Le preguntó queriendo sonar molesto, pero la risa de ella lo había calmado casi por completo y sonó completamente celoso.

─ ¿Celoso? ─ Preguntó ella alzando una ceja. Y mordiéndose la lengua para no reír.

─ Si ─ Admitió a Emmett tomándolos por sorpresa a ambos por la rápida respuesta, Rosalie le sonrió dulcemente.

─ No tienes que preocuparte por ellos, solo me interesa cierto boxeador retirado ─ Dijo intentando calmarlo, pero logro el efecto contrario.

─ ¡¿Quién?! ─ Preguntó Emmett obviamente celoso de nuevo, se acercó a Rosalie sin darse cuenta. Ella rió y se acercó más a él. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

─ Tú, tonto ─ Le respondió.

Entonces Emmett cortó la poca distancia que los separaba, tomó a Rosalie por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus labios, en un beso suave, ella pasó sus manos desde el amplio pecho de Emmett hasta enredarlas detrás del cuello de Emmett para acercarlo nuevamente, el beso se volvió mas apasionado con los segundos, sus lenguas se encontraron fuera al mismo tiempo, batallando una pelea que ambas disfrutaron y en las que ambas serian las ganadoras, Emmett terminó recostando a Rosalie contra la pared e introdujo la lengua en su boca, Rosalie dejo que la invadiera y la explorara como quisiera. Ambos se sentían en el paraíso, se les olvido todo lo demás excepto el otro.

─ Mucho mejor que en mis sueños ─ Dijo Emmett con voz ronca y jadeando, porque le faltaba el aire, sin embargo eso no evito que volviera a atacar la boca de Rose.

─ Quería hacer esto desde el segundo en que te vi ─ Le confeso Rose, cuando se separaron nuevamente por aire.

Emmett juntó sus frentes, ambos jadeando y buscando aire, le dio un rápido eso nuevamente, sabia que debía detenerse, pero realmente no quería; Emmett descubrió que si moría en los brazos de Rosalie moriría completamente feliz. Por eso decidió ser sincero con ella en esos momentos, se dio cuenta que ya no quería a otra mujer que no fuera a Rosalie con él.

─ Te voy a ser sincero preciosa, nunca he tenido una relación en serio, pero me gustaría que tu seas la primera y ultima que tenga ─ Le dijo Emmett observándola directo a los ojos. Rose le sonrió.

─ Me encantará enseñarte ─ Le respondió y fue ahora Emmett quien sonrió y asintió.

Se fundieron otro apasionado beso.

Miércoles…

Jasper estaba saliendo de una reunión con la junta directiva de la firma de la que era socio, tenia una tonta sonrisa en su rostro a pesar que estaba todavía un poco sorprendido, en la reunión le habían dicho que no tendría ningún problema por modelar ropa, siempre y cuando fuera ropa común, con nada escandaloso, preferiblemente trajes de oficina, pero lo que lo tenia sorprendido era que le habían dicho que así podría mejorar la imagen de la firma, incluso le mencionaron que talvez podrían invertir en la marca de ropa si les mostraba algunos diseños.

Un par de risas de femeninas le llamaron la atención, pues una de ellas era su secretaria y la otra hizo que su corazón latiera acelerado, Jasper apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina, se recostó en el marco de su puerta y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

─ Me hubiera gustado ver al señor Withlock cubierto de pintura, es algo tan extraño, el es tan recto y serio cuando esta oficina ¿Sabes? El es realmente amable y te da una sensación de calma cuando esta aquí, pero siempre he pensado en que necesita alocarse un poco, relajarse ─ Escuchó que su secretaria decía, ella estaba despaldas a él sirviendo café por lo que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Había una mujer sentada frente al escritorio de su secretaria y que estaba despaldas a él, la forma de su cabello le dijo a Jasper lo que su corazón ya sabia. Alice.

─ ¿Así que necesito relajarme Maria? ─ Preguntó Jasper mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse de la cara de sorpresa de su secretaria, quien se volvió roja en un instante. Alice se dio la vuelta también y le sonrió de la manera que hacia que el corazón de Jasper saltara.

─ ¡Jazz! ─ Exclamó Alice levantándose rápidamente y casi danzando hasta él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios ─ Me has tenido mucho tiempo esperando ─ Se quejó haciendo un dulce puchero.

─ Lo siento señorita ─ Le respondió Jasper sonriéndole y haciendo una reverencia. Alice soltó una risita, al igual que su secretaria, devolviendo a Jasper a donde se encontraba. ¿Qué tenia Alice que hacia se olvidara de todo lo demás?

─ ¿Cómo supiste donde trabajo? Y no lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Preguntó atónito.

─ Existe algo llamada Internet ¿Sabes? ─ Le respondió como si fueran un niño pequeño ─ solo coloqué el nombre de tu firma, me salio la dirección y vine ─ Terminó encogiéndose de hombros, Maria soltó otra risita, Jasper le dio una mirada de advertencia.

─ Vamos adentro ─ Le dijo a Alice guiándola a su oficina ─ No pases llamadas, excepto las de emergencia ─ habló esta vez en dirección a Maria, quien asintió y le guiñó un ojo, Jasper rodó los ojos y arrastró a Alice a su oficina. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Alice gritó.

─ Después te cuento sobre ellos limpiando la cocina ─ Jasper cerró la puerta viendo a su secretaria reír.

─ Vas hacer que me pierda el respeto ─ Le dijo Jasper con reproche.

─ Así te va a querer mas, si te quiere va a trabajar mas ─ Ella lo vio haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto y dándole una sonrisa inocente, del tipo niña que no rompe un plato, que hizo que Jasper se derritiera y negara con la cabeza sonriendo.

En lugar de sentarse en su escritorio, guió a Alice hasta el sofá que tenia en una esquina de su oficina, Jasper nunca lo había usado, solo Emmett se sentaba allí cuando lo visitaba, lo cual era algo que pasaba muy pocas veces, pero en estos momentos el quería tener a Alice cerca, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, ni tampoco la razón de esa acción.

─ Cuéntame ¿Qué te trae por aquí Alice? ─ Preguntó.

─ Las chicas y yo vamos a comprar un almacén para que sea nuestra tienda, solo queríamos saber si podrías revisar los papeles por nosotras, ya sabes supervisar que todo este en orden ─ Le explicó Alice ─ Se que tu no eres abogado inmobiliario, pero talvez conocerías a alguien que podría ayudarnos

Jasper pensó en su abogado inmobiliario de la compañía, Alec, un hombre de su misma edad, de cabello marrón corto claro, que a veces parecía rubio, el conocía la reputación del hombre, todo un play boy, había estado con todas las mujeres de la firma, incluyendo a su secretaria, según ella era un hombre muy guapo, _"Con rostro de ángel de Boticelli"_ había dicho, como hombre que era, Jasper no había notado eso; pero si a su hermana gemela Jane, ella era una belleza, con cara de ángel pero tenia la malicia escrita en los ojos, era una abogada despiadada, que siempre ganaba sus casos, era una fortuna que la tenían a su favor y no en contra y ellos eran gemelos _idénticos_. No, no había forma que lo quisiera alrededor de Alice.

─ ¿Tienes los papeles de la compra? ─ Preguntó sonriendo. El mismo se encargaría, siempre podía preguntarle a Alec, no había necesidad que ellos se vieran.

─ En mi auto ─ Respondió, sonriéndole ampliamente ─ ¿Los revisamos ahora?

─ Si tienes tiempo, yo no tengo ninguna cita en la tarde ─ Le informó Jasper. Alice se levantó rápidamente.

─ Voy por ellos ahora mismo ─ Y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de que ella saliera jasper la llamó.

─ ¿Alice? ¿Te gusta la comida China? ─ Alice observó encima de su hombro y vio a Jasper con el teléfono en su mano, ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa y desapareció.

Jasper llamó a María y le pidió que ordenara comida china para dos personas, por primera vez. Victoria nunca había visto su lugar de trabajo, mucho menos comer allá. La idea de pasar la tarde con Alice lo hizo sonreír como idota, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Alice.

Alice salió de la oficina de Jasper, casi brincando de la felicidad, la verdad era que ellas ya habían leído el contrato varias veces y sabían que estaba bien, solo fue una excusa para estar con Jasper, Alice había hablado con Rose y Bella, sobre sus encuentros con Edward y Emmett, las tres sospechaban que había algo que los chicos ocultaban y que de todos el peor era el de Jasper, pero ella estaba determinada a romper esa barrera. Como que se llamaba Alice Brandon Swan.

**

* * *

**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya les dije que esta historia me cuesta un poco para escribirla. Espero que les haya gustado el cap! En el siguiente será la sesion de fotos.**

**Recuerden que Jazz estuvo casado con Victoria, por lo tanto es el que mas sufrió, por lo que a Alice le espera un mayor trabajo ;D**

**Reviews plis!! Que me animan a seguir esta historia!!**

**Besos a todas!**


	5. Fotografías

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Primero una MEGA DISCULPA a todas ustedes por tardar tanto para actualizarles esta historia… Les juro que no me había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que actualicé, me quedé horrorizada al notar que la ultima fue hace un mes y medio :S Me distraje con mi otro fic y ya saben que este me cuesta bastante, pero les PROMETO que no pasará de nuevo, de ahora en adelante tendrán una actu de esta historia TODOS LOS MARTES, hasta que llegue a su final… **

**Les traje catorce páginas para compensar un poco, de nuevo miles de disculpas… y espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Fotografías.**

─ Bien, aquí estamos ─ Dijo Edward vacilante frente a la puerta del estudio de fotografía donde seria la sesión de fotos.

─ Si, ya llegamos ─ Agregó Emmett viendo a todos lados sin intención de tocar la puerta.

─ Nos esperan adentro ─ Comentó Edward, viendo a su gran amigo, Edward se consoló al notar que el no era el único nervioso.

Jasper no estaba con ellos, pues la reunión en la que estaba se atrasó, prometió llegar a penas terminara, eran las nueve y media de la mañana del sábado, Edward y Emmett estaban dudando, nunca habían modelado ropa y no estaban seguros de que tenían que hacer realmente, sus nervios, se decían ellos eran ridículos, ya les habían tomado fotos, Edward era un artista, para las fotos de sus discos tuvo que posar, también para las entrevistas, no podía ser muy diferente ¿Cierto? Emmett ya había posado para revistas deportivas y miles de fotos para el periódico, seria lo mismo ¿Verdad? Los dos tomaron aire.

─ Tienes razón, las chicas nos esperan ¡Vamos! ─ Dijo Emmett tocando la puerta.

─ Terminemos con esto ─ Agrego Edward, cuando escucharon el sonido del seguro de la puerta abrirse. Entraron.

Entraron a una pequeña oficina de decoración sencilla, paredes blancas de las que colgaban cuadros con cientos de fotos, en blanco y negro, otras a colores y en tonos sepia, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, eran magnificas; se acercaron a un escritorio donde se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabello marrón y hombros anchos, estaba observando algo en la computadora frente a él, sus ojos fueron a los chicos cuando ambos se pusieron frente al escritorio, aquel hombre los observó de arriba abajo, sonriendo, haciendo que Emmett y Edward se sintieran bastante incómodos.

─ Venimos a la sesión de fotos de…─ Comenzó a explicar Edward, pero aquel hombre lo interrumpió levantando una mano.

─ Las chicas Swan ─ Terminó con una sonrisa, al parecer las chicas le caían bien ─ Su gusto es magnifico como me había imaginado ─ Agregó observándolos y guiñándoles un ojo sin borrar su sonrisa, los chicos tragaron pesado, se levantó y salió detrás del escritorio ─ Síganme.

Edward y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y después observaron al hombre.

─ Las chicas llegaron hace media hora y están hablando con Demetri ─ Dijo abriendo una puerta que estaba a un lado de la pequeña oficina ─ Mi nombre es Félix Vulturi por cierto.

Edward y Emmett se observaron nuevamente y asintiendo para darse valor mutuamente, entraron. El lugar era enorme y era muy diferente a como era la oficina, los techos eran enormes, el piso de cemento, con paredes falsas por todos lados, diversas lámparas y pantallas por doquier, varios muebles apilados por las esquinas, modernos, antiguos, grandes y pequeños, el lugar estaba separado por secciones, diversas estenografías arregladas magníficamente, había una oficina, una playa, una montaña, al fondo una enorme tela verde manzana estaba colgada desde el techo, el piso tenia una alfombra del mismo color chillón, a la derecha una pasarela blanca.

Unas risas femeninas les hicieron girar sus rostros hacia una de las esquinas donde estaban varios muebles acomodados alrededor de una mesita de café, en un mueble de dos puestos estaban Alice y Bella, acompañadas de un hombre rubio, delgado y pálido, el hombre estaba despalda a ellos y llevaba una camisa rosa pastel, súper pegada, con unos pantalones negros de cuero que parecían haber sido pintados en su piel, tenia ambas orejas perforadas con un aro de oro y un brillante que colgaba.

Los chicos se acercaron poco a poco a las chicas y al hombre tan extravagante, detrás de Félix, los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio, no tenían problemas con los homosexuales siempre y cuando entendieran que ellos no lo eran y no intentaran nada con ellos; soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que Félix pasaba un brazo por su cintura y le daba un beso en los labios, cuando este giró el rostro al sentir que lo abrazaban. Félix le susurró algo al oído y el hombre se giró en su dirección, los observo de arriba abajo como había hecho Félix y le sonrió a su pareja.

─ ¡OH Alice, que magníficos hombres! ─ Dijo Demetri con voz aguda. Edward y Emmett hicieron una mueca ─ Soy Demetri y tendré el placer de tomarles las fotos este día ─ Se presentó ofreciéndoles una mano, los chicos se presentaron.

─ Edward Cullen ─ Contestó devolviéndole el saludo.

─ Emmett McCarty ─ Agregó Emmett.

─ ¿El boxeador? ─ Preguntó Félix y Emmett asintió sonriendo ─ Con razón te me hacías familiar ¿Cómo es que un famoso boxeador va a modelar ropa? ─ Pregunto curioso.

─ Eso es gracias a… ¿Dónde esta la culpable de que haga esto? ─ Preguntó Emmett riendo divertido, observando a todos lados.

─ ¿Rosalie? ─ Pregunto Demetri y Emmett asintió ─ Se esta preparando para las fotos.

─ Así que tú eres la razón por la sonrisa enorme de Rose ─ Dijo Félix abrazando a Demetri, La sonrisa de Emmett se hizo enorme, le gustaba saber que Rose estaba tan feliz como él.

Mientras Emmett hablaba con Félix sobre algunas de sus peleas más famosas, Alice fue a buscar la ropa que los chicos tendrían que ponerse y Demetri preparaba su cámara, Edward se sentó a un lado de Bella, la saludó con un beso cerca de los labios, se sonrieron y comenzaron a platicar.

─ ¿Cómo estas Bella? ─ Le pregunto Edward sin dejar de sonreírle, estaban tan cerca que Edward sintió ese olor a fresas que lo volvía loco.

─ Bien, muchas gracias por hacer esto por nosotras, nos ahorraron mucho tiempo ─ Le contestó Bella colocando una mano en la rodilla de Edward. Ambos sintieron una corriente atravesar su cuerpo pero ninguno se separó.

─ No hay problema, solo que nunca hemos modelado ropa así que tendrán que tenernos paciencia ─ Edward le sonrió y Bella se desconecto por unos segundos del mundo, quedó deslumbrada. ¿Que tenia este hombre que hacia que el resto del mundo se desapareciera?

De repente Edward no estaba a su lado, cuando Bella salió del trance se dio cuenta que Alice lo llevaba prácticamente arrastrado de un brazo hacia los camerinos, mientras Edward le daba una mirada de disculpas, ella le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, ella mejor que nadie conocía a su prima. Bella fue a discutir con Demetri sobre las fotos y explicarles que los chicos eran novatos.

─ No les será difícil, por como lucen pueden simplemente quedarse quietos como estatuas y lucirán geniales ─ Le contestó riendo Demetri, Bella tuvo que admitir que tenia razón.

Media hora pasó mientras preparaban el sitio para las primeras fotos, serian de ropa casual y Edward posaría con Rosalie primero, Emmett no estaba muy feliz pero al ver a Rosalie con unos shorts de jeans ajustados hasta las rodillas y una camisa diseñada por Alice sin mangas que se amarraba detrás del cuello, se quedó sin palabras.

Jasper llegó justo cuando iban a comenzar, Félix le había indicado donde era, después de darle una mirada apreciativa al igual que hizo con Edward y Emmett, Jazz entró y observó a Rosalie, Bella y Emmett riendo divertidos, y luego escuchó el grito de su amigo.

─ ¡Alice, aleja eso de mí! ─ Decía Edward.

─ Solo un poco Edward, resaltara tus ojos ─ Escuchó que le contestaba Alice con voz de suplica. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Se preguntó Jasper.

─ ¡Olvídalo Alice! ¡No pienso dejar que uses _eso_ en mí! ─ Gritó de nuevo Edward. Jasper comenzó a acercarse a donde estaban los demás, no le gustaba que su amigo le gritara a la pequeña.

─ ¡Te juro que nadie lo sabrá! ─ Le rogaba Alice.

─ ¡Yo lo sabré! ─ Contestó Edward tajantemente.

─ Todos lo modelos profesionales lo usan ─ Agregó Alice, y Jasper se la imagino haciendo un puchero.

─ ¡Yo no soy un modelo profesional! ─ Se defendió.

─ Alice siempre consigue lo que quiere Edward, terminaras usando eso ─ Le dijo Rosalie riendo

─ ¡Primero muerto! ─ Respondió Edward con un grito y Jasper finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observar la escena que tanto divertía al resto, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír suavemente.

Edward estaba esquivando a Alice, quien tenia en sus manos algo que parecía ser un lápiz de ojos y un rimel en la mano, ella lo tenia acorralado en una esquina y daba pequeños brinquitos para alcanzar el rostro de Edward, él lucia desesperado tratando de sacársela de encima sin hacerle daño, fácilmente podría empujarla, pero Jasper sabia que Edward jamás le haría daño. Finalmente Edward observó a Jasper y soltó el aire aliviado, algo le decía que si alguien podría tranquilizar a Alice era su amigo.

¡_Ayúdame_! Le articulo con la boca sin que Alice se diera cuenta, Jasper rió de nuevo, y se acercó negando con la cabeza.

─ Alice detente, Edward nunca va a usar maquillaje ─ Le dijo con voz calmada, Alice se dio la vuelta enseguida con una enorme sonrisa y abrazó a Jasper. Edward aprovechó la distracción y se escapó hacia donde estaban los demás.

─ ¡Jazz! Pensé que ya no venias ─ Le dijo la pelo negro colgada de su cuello, las manos de Jasper fueron directo a su cintura elevándola un poco. Jasper no quería admitir lo bien que se sentía sosteniéndola así.

─ Siempre cumplo con mi palabra ─ Le respondió sonriéndole. Y Alice se la devolvió. Jasper la soltó en el momento en que comenzó a perderse en los ojos dorados de Alice. No iba a caer de nuevo. Tal vez si lo repetía lo suficiente él algún día se lo creería.

─ ¡Edward, Rosalie, a sus puestos que tenemos una sesión de fotos! ─ Grito Alice aplaudiendo una vez y olvidando por completo el asunto del maquillaje.

─ ¡Increíble! ─ Dijo Rosalie sorprendida y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Pregunto Emmett, quien la tenía abrazada por la espalda.

─ Nadie había podido hacer que Alice cambiara de opinión tan rápido, dejo a Edward demasiado fácil ─ Contesto incrédula.

─ Ese es el poder Jasper, siempre ha sabido como hacer que las personas hagan lo que él quiera, es muy carismático y un tranquilizante andante ─ Le respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

De los tres, Jasper siempre había sido el más tranquilo y el que los sacaba de problemas cuando eran adolescentes, lograba que los profesores no los castigaran o que el director no les expulsara, lo último estuvo a punto de pasar unas tres veces, durante su último año.

La única vez que Edward había golpeado a alguien, aquel idiota que intento algo con su novia del instituto, parecía que algo lo había poseído, dejo a James con pase directo al hospital, Emmett fue el que los separó pero fue Jasper quien logró tranquilizar a Edward y volverlo en sí.

Edward y Rose se pusieron en posición, el escenario era la parte de afuera del estudio, la idea era hacerlos pasar por personas normales caminando por la calle, Edward llevaba un suéter manga larga verde oliva, que resaltaba sus ojos esmeraldas, un par de Jeans desteñidos y zapatos deportivos blancos con verde, todos diseños de Alice; Edward estaba indeciso, no tenia idea de que hacer.

─ Solo relájate Edward, imagina que vamos a tomar un café ─ Le susurró Rosalie y mientras caminaban, con Demetri frente a ellos, Edward giró y le sonrió a Rose y justo una luz cegadora le indico que Demetri había comenzado.

Las primeras fotos fueron fáciles, porque Bella era las que les indicaba como ponerse, al ser ella la publicista sabia como quería mostrar la ropa; Edward seguía con una sonrisa las indicaciones, se cambiaban de ropa rápidamente y volvían con las diferentes poses, recostados de la pared, caminando, sentados en un banco de la calle, hablando; cuando Alice se fue con Emmett a prepararle la ropa que usaría, Bella aprovecho para indicarle a Rose que montara en la espalda de Edward. Con un salto rápido y ambos riendo, Demetri tomo una docena de fotos en un momento. Para cuando llegó Emmett ya Rosalie estaba caminando al vestuario para cambiarse a la ropa de deporte.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Preguntó Emmett, por la mirada cómplice que intercambiaron sus amigos.

─ Ya te enteraras cuando salgan las fotos ─ Le respondió Jasper dándole una palmada en el hombro, observó a Edward quien al pasar por su lado le dijo.

─ Recuerda que somos los mejores amigos ─ Ante la cara de confusión de Emmett, Edward rió y fue a cambiarse.

Veinte minutos después, Emmett y Jasper habían acomodado unas maquinas de pesas en la parte verde fosforescente, junto a Félix, apareció Rosalie con un conjunto deportivo que hizo que a Emmett se le hiciera agua la boca, un short corto blanco con líneas doradas que mostraban sus kilométricas piernas y un top de igual diseño que dejaba al descubierto el vientre plano de Rose, junto a unos zapatos deportivos blancos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo.

─ Cierra la boca que vas a inundar el estudio ─ Le dijo Jasper riendo.

─ Alice quiere matarme ─ Susurró Emmett sin saber exactamente que parte ver del magnifico cuerpo de su novia. Félix y Jasper rieron.

Emmett fue a donde estaba Rosalie sin dejar de admirarla y Rosalie estaba complacida de que Emmett la observara de esa manera. Le sonrió coquetamente. Emmett llevaba una camiseta negra sin magas que se iba degradando en un tono rojo mientras bajaba, sus pantalones rojos, una chaqueta negra con líneas rojas en sus mangas y zapatos negros, Rose le pediría a Alice que le regalara el traje a Emmett, le quedaba como un guante sobre su atlético cuerpo.

─ Debería ser ilegal que alguien luzca así de hermosa ─ Le dijo Emmett.

─ Que bueno que mi tío es policía y Jasper abogado ─ Le contestó sonriendo, Emmett la tomo por el cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, se separó al recibir un golpe de Alice en su brazo.

─ ¡Auch! ¿Qué no puedo besar a mi novia? ─ Se quejó Emmett, viendo a la pequeña y acariciándose el brazo exageradamente...

─ No si le vas a arruinar el peinado ─ Le respondió ajustándole unos cabellos a Rose, quien reía divertida por la escena.

─ ¡Comencemos! ─ Gritó Alice, Emmett la imitó burlonamente a sus espaldas ganándose una risa de parte de todos los presentes excepto Jasper.

Demetri estaba encantado con la química que mostraban Rose y Emmett, Emmett no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Rose, en todas las fotos salía mirándola a ella, y ella a él; Bella se rindió de gritarles que dejaran de hacerlo y decidió que mejor era mostrarlos así, nadie podía negar el amor que había entre ellos. Sus poses eran haciendo distintos ejercicios en las maquinas que tenia Demetri, cambiándose a varios conjuntos de hacer ejercicio por supuesto, Emmett en calidad de entrenador de Rose, luego agregarían el fondo gracias a la pantalla verde.

Bella les hizo el favor o tortura, dependiendo de cómo lo vean, de pedirle a Emmett que "ayudara" a Rose a estirarse. Eso por supuesto los hizo estar muy cerca el uno del otro y Emmett no perdía la oportunidad de tener sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Rose, eso hizo que a ambos les subiera la temperatura; los besos apasionados entre cada foto fueron inevitables.

Descansaron a las doce para un almuerzo rápido, pidieron una pizza, comieron los ocho bromeando acerca de algunas de las fotos, Rose estaba sobre el regazo de Emmett, Edward al lado de Bella, sus cuerpos se tocaban, Edward le daba la pizza a Bella en la boca, pues estaban comiendo de distintas y se dieron a probar la del otro, Jasper también estaba al lado de Alice pero no hacia mas que hablarle solo cuando le preguntaba algo directamente.

Demetri y Félix se dieron cuenta enseguida de la situación de todas las parejas y sonrieron, eran la muestra de las parejas en distintos niveles, Emmett y Rose ya estaban juntos, Edward y Bella les faltaba poco y Alice y Jasper… bueno se notaba el amor de Jasper cuando le sonreía a Alice pero en sus ojos notaron el temor que había, él tenia una batalla en su interior, mientras que en Alice se notaba a kilómetros de distancia lo mucho que le gustaba Jasper. Ambos les deseaban lo mejor a todos, sobretodo a los últimos.

Llegó el turno de Jazz, había hablado con Alice acerca de lo que le habían dicho en la firma, ella estuvo de acuerdo en que fuera él quien modelara los trajes formales, de todas formas ella lo había pensado de esa manera; Alice lo ayudó a arreglarse el traje, ajustando las muñecas de la camisa, el ruedo del pantalón y cada pequeño detalle con tal de poder estar cerca de él, lo cual causaba que Jasper sintiera calor en todo lugar donde Alice lo tocaba.

Cuando le ayudó con la corbata, cosa que no era realmente necesario ya que Jasper sabia pero no dijo nada, estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, la frente de Alice le llegaba a Jasper por la barbilla, Jasper aspiro y un dulce olor a Jazmín le llegó, ese era el aroma de Alice, lo había captado antes, tan dulce como la flor, tan dulce como ella misma.

Sin darse cuenta Jasper se acercó mas a ella, su corazón dobló su paso, "_Peligrosamente cerca_" gritaba la parte racional de Jasper, la otra, su corazón, en cambio le decía "_No es suficiente_". Ella alzo la mirada, sus manos se pusieron directo sobre el corazón de Jasper, pues ya había terminado con la corbata. A él no le importó que pudiera sentir los latidos salvajes de su corazón, ya había caído preso de los ojos dorados de Alice, estos brillaban de emoción, parecían miel y Jasper quería probar su dulzura…

Se acercó a ella, aun más, su cabeza inclinándose un poco hacia abajo, sin dejar de observar sus preciosos ojos, sus manos fueron a la cintura de Alice y ella no dijo nada, estaba claramente sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando, ella no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud de Jasper, había sido tan distante con ella en el almuerzo y ahora parecía que quería… besarla y ella no pensaba detenerlo, lo deseaba desde que lo vio, soñaba con eso todas las noches; ella se acercó unos centímetros, quería dejarle saber que ella también lo quería, normalmente tomaría la delantera y lo besaría ella, pero no quería presionarlo, sabia que este era un momento de debilidad de Jasper, en tan poco tiempo le conocía perfectamente, el estaba fuera de sí, estaba dejándose llevar por el momento, además quería que él la besara a ella.

Mas cerca, mas cerca, los segundos parecieron horas, el tiempo pasó endemoniadamente lento para Alice, quien había cerrado sus ojos cuando escasos milímetros los separaban, podía sentir el aliento de Jasper, su respiración se volvió escasa y el corazón latía como si estuviera corriendo un maratón; _"Vamos Jazz"_ Pedía mentalmente.

Jasper estaba hipnotizado, estaba tan cerca de besarla, aquella molesta voz que le había estado gritando que se detuviera había desaparecido, todo había desaparecido, excepto Alice, sus dulces ojos que mostraban que lo deseaba y sus labios, se veían tan suaves y dulces, Jasper quería probarlos…

─ ¡Alice podrías ayudarme con mi cabello! ─ El grito de Rosalie, proveniente del vestidor de al lado, hizo que ambos se separan de un salto. Jasper la soltó como si quemara y le dio la espalda, lo que fue perfecto pues no vio la decepción en los ojos de Alice. "_El momento se perdió_" Pensó Alice con tristeza

─ ¡Voy enseguida! ─ Le contestó, tomó la chaqueta del traje de Jasper y se lo puso sobre los hombros, antes de que se fuera Jasper la detuvo, llamándola.

─ ¡Alice! ─ Dijo, ella se detuvo sin girarse. Rogaba que le dijera algo sobre el beso, que la volteara y la besara, ella sabia que dentro de Jasper había un hombre apasionado, pero en cambio solo dijo ─ El traje es precioso.

─ Gracias ─ Le respondió y se fue de allí, antes de ir con Rose tomo aire y fingió una sonrisa ─ Vamos a arreglarte ese cabello ─ Le dijo y comenzó a recogerle el cabello en un moño ejecutivo.

Jasper se colocó la chaqueta de manera lenta, aun tenia la escena anterior en la cabeza… estuvo a punto de besarla, estuvo a punto de caer y mandar al infierno su promesa de no confiar en el amor de nuevo "_¿Amor? Pero si era solo un beso, no confundas las cosas Jasper"_ Se recriminó a si mismo, "_Es obvio que Alice te atrae y tu a ella, somos adultos, el deseo no tiene que estar ligado al amor, Victoria te lo enseñó malditamente bien_" Salió del vestidor "_No puedo estar a solas con Alice de nuevo, la próxima vez… no podría detenerme_" admitió con pesar.

Un Flash back de todas las veces que estuvo con Victoria pasaron por su mente, aunque Jasper pasaba la semana trabajando hasta tarde, el compensaba su tiempo el fin de semana, pasaban todo el sábado en la cama…literalmente, a pesar de que él era tranquilo, tenia un libido que podría superar incluso al de Emmett y cuando se liberaba era como si se convirtiera en otra persona, justo como le había pasado antes, su cuerpo tomaba el control y la mente se iba a volar.

Sin embargo, una parte de él le gritaba que si pudiera cambiar todos los momentos junto a Victoria por haber completado el suyo con Alice lo haría con gusto, muy a su pesar acepto que estaba de acuerdo con esa parte de si mismo, solo que no dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo. Alice no podría ser algo de una sola vez, obviamente el deseo de besarla casi lo consume, algo le decía que si la probaba se volvería adicto a ella…

Iba a alejarse de ella, no tenía más opción. Cuando llegó a donde estaban Demetri y los demás, se puso sobre la silla de la falsa oficina, y observó el vacío, en eso sintió un flash, miró sorprendido a Demetri, Rose aun no había llegado.

─ Lo siento pero te veías sensacional, así todo pensativo, como un verdadero hombre de negocios ─ Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole inocentemente, Jasper le sonrió sin poder evitarlo y otro flash salio disparado, esta vez lo miro alzando una ceja ─ Tienes una linda sonrisa, deberías usarla mas.

Jasper observó como Félix se acercaba a su novio, con cara de pocos amigos, ante el comentario de su pareja.

─ ¿Debería preocuparme? ─ Escuchó que le decía Félix, Demetri abrió los ojos sorprendido, y se giró lentamente, como si tras él lo esperará la muerte, Jasper no pudo evitar reír y notó que Bella y Edward, estaban tapándose la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

─ Claro que no mi amor, nadie tiene una sonrisa mas linda que tú, ni los ojos, ni la boca, ni la nariz, ni tu maravilloso cuerpo, ni tu gran…─ Decía Demetri condescendientemente y Félix le calló dándole un beso. Todos agradecieron internamente, ninguno quería saber como iba a terminar esa frase.

─ De acuerdo, te salvaste esta vez, no te quiero escuchar halagando a otro hombre que no sea yo, ya es suficiente con tener que verte comiéndotelos con la mirada ─ Le dijo, encerrándolo entre sus brazos.

─ Tu también te los estas devorando con la mirada ─ Se quejó Demetri cruzándose de brazos y observándolo, Emmett, Jasper y Edward hicieron una pequeña mueca por el comentario.

─ Pero no les digo nada ─ Se defendió Félix, Demetri iba a replicar, pero Jasper se aclaró la garganta pues parecía que ellos se habían olvidado de su existencia, el sobresalto de ambos le confirmo lo que pensaba. Bella rió fuertemente.

─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─ Preguntaron Alice y Rose apareciendo finalmente.

Jasper observó a Rosalie y tuvo que admitir que estaba preciosa y lucia muy profesional, una falda de tela pocos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, una camisa sin mangas, con varios detalles, como piedras brillantes, muy moderna pero elegante, además de unos zapatos de tacón moderado, todo en distintos tonos de azul, y que hacían juego con el traje de él, Jasper sabría que en su firma la contratarían sin duda. Esquivó la mirada de Alice.

Su sesión de fotos fue la mas tranquila, solo fingía que estaban revisando algunos documentos, a veces él sentado sobre el escritorio con Rose a un lado de pie, en otra ella estaba sentada y él detrás de ella inclinado hacia el escritorio, él sentado con ella por detrás haciendo otra cosa, ambos sentados uno frente al otro con documentos entre ellos, fingiendo que se estaban conociendo… etc., todas la posiciones que entre Bella y Demetri ideaban, con distintos trajes, algunos mas formales que otros, cada uno mas impresionante que el anterior, modernos pero elegantes, alguno que otro suéter manga larga para algo un poco mas informal pero adecuado para trabajar; nunca dejo que Alice lo ayudara de nuevo.

Terminaron con esas fotos y llegó el momento que todas deseaban secretamente, los trajes de baño… Alice les colocó los trajes de baño en sus vestidores, mientras iba a ayudar a Rose con el cabello y ella se quitaba el maquillaje, Bella se quedó discutiendo con Demetri sobre las mejores poses, mientras Félix movía las cosas, cámaras, luces y pantallas, al escenario de la playa.

Bella estaba hablando con Félix y Demetri cuando ambos se quedaron de repente con la boca abierta, Bella sonrió pues escuchaba los pasos detrás de ella, sabia que los chicos estaban saliendo del vestidor, se preparó mentalmente para la visión antes de girarse…

Fue completamente inútil su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta y el corazón le dio un vuelco, esos hombres eran la perfección masculina personificada, Bella se dio el gusto de apreciar el amplio pecho de Emmett, las muy pero muy tonificadas piernas de Jasper, pero definitivamente se perdió en los perfectos abdominales de Edward y en sus largos y poderosos brazos. Los tres tenían una sonrisa sexy en sus labios, sabían lo bien que se veían y lo disfrutaban, no era vanidad era simplemente un hecho, ella comenzó a sentir que se mareaba, Demetri le dio un codazo y Bella recordó que debía respirar…

El traje de Edward era un short por encima de las rodillas con bolsillos en los laterales, de hecho el de todos era así, la diferencia eran los colores, el de Edward era verde con blanco, resaltando su piel pálida y color de ojos, el de Jasper era azul con amarillo, excelente contraste con el color de su cabello y ojos, el de Emmett era negro con gris, sus ojos parecían dos faroles y su cabello negro relucía, cualquiera diría que Alice los había hecho específicamente para ellos, pero la verdad era que había sido casualidad, esos colores habían venido a Alice por inspiración o tal vez por una de sus visiones.

Les tomaron unas fotos a ellos solos, mientras esperaban por Rosalie, por insistencia de Demetri, quien le había susurrado a Bella que se quedaría con algunas y les iba a dar otras a ella si lo dejaba, ella por supuesto aceptó.

Los chicos disfrutaron esta realmente, había un balón de voleibol y los tres se pusieron a jugar con el pasándosela por el aire, reían y bromeaban entre ellos, pasándosela con un poco mas de fuerza, haciendo que los demás tuvieran que esforzarse por buscarla, ya sea dando pasos hacia atrás, saltando o tirándose en la arena para lograr mantenerla en el aire, Demetri estaba como loco tomando fotos, Bella pensó que se habría gastado un rollo solo en el partido, sobretodo cuando Félix sugirió que les echaran agua para fingir que sudaban, Bella se ocupó de esa tarea encantada; tomándose mas tiempo en Edward.

Rose llegó y los chicos soltaron un silbido, incluso Demetri y Félix, Emmett soltó un gruñido, después que terminó de silbar el mismo, que hizo que los demás rieran. Rosalie tenia un bikini de dos piezas, con los colores del arco iris, hubo problemas con esta sesión porque Emmett no quería que le tomaran fotos a Rose con el traje de baño, pero a la final ella le convenció, claro que en todas las fotos, salía Emmett con un brazo alrededor de ella o usaba a Jasper o Edward para que se pusieran frente a ella de manera que no dejara su cuerpo expuesto. Se quedo mas tranquilo cuando Rosalie se cambio al Tri kini (**N/A:** Son esos trajes de baño que son bikinis, pero que están unidos por delante, por un trozo del mismo material, cubren un poco el estomago, aquí les decimos así).

Por lo menos dejó que jugara con ellos al voleibol e incluso la cargo sobre sus hombros, Rose le forzó a que dejara que Edward y Jasper la cargaran haciendo una silla con sus brazos, todo fue entre risas y bromas, principalmente a Emmett, quien intentó colocarle una toalla encima cuando cambio a otro bikini.

Cuando terminaron las fotos eran alrededor de las siete y media de la noche, estaban agotados, se despidieron de Félix y Demetri, las chicas con un abrazo y un beso, los chicos fueron atrapados en un abrazo por los dos hombres, con la promesa de mostrarles las fotos en dos semanas, se retiraron a sus apartamentos. Emmett se fue con Rosalie en su BMW rojo, Edward ofreció a Bella llevarla en su volvo y a Jasper no le quedó de otra que llevar a Alice en su Mercedes, pues sus amigos lo observaban de manera que si rechazaba llevarla sabía que iban a tomar represalias contra él.

El camino fue en un incomodo silencio, que Jasper decidió no romper salvo para colocar música, Alice recibió una llamada de Rose diciendo que quería comprar comida china, todos fueron en caravana hasta el lugar, los chicos pagaron y decidieron que mejor era comer en algún apartamento pues había demasiadas personas en el restaurante. Jasper sentía que el destino estaba jugando con él, quería alejarse de Alice pero obviamente sus amigos no le dejarían.

Alice solo podía pensar "_¿Me habré equivocado con él?_" "_¡No! El quería besarme_" Félix me dijo que se notaba que Jasper estaba interesado en mí, pero tenia una lucha interna, "_¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Quién hizo que se volviera tan frío y desconfiado?"_ Porque no tenia duda que esto incluía a otra persona, lo mas seguro es que fuera otra mujer. Pero la pregunta mas importante "_¿Podré convencerlo de que confíe en mí?_" "_¿Cuál es la mejor manera de actuar? ¿Acercarme o esperar a que sea él? _Notó como Jasper le subía al volumen de la radio "_Tendrá que ser un poco de ambas_"

Al llegar al edificio se bajaron, Alice no dijo una palabra, estaba atrapada en sus reflexiones y Jasper se moría por saber que pensaba, pero después pensaba que era mejor no saberlo, cada cosa que sabia de ella le atraía mas e imaginarse que estaba mal por él le causaba un malestar en el estomago; entraron los seis al ascensor; cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, los chicos notaron a un hombre parado frente a la puerta del apartamento de las chicas y despaldas a ellos, dudaron sin moverse, al notar que no se movían, las chicas los hicieron a un lado y ellas al observar al tipo, salieron corriendo en su dirección pegando un grito de…¿Alegría?.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett intercambiaron una rápida mirada con el seño fruncido, las chicas gritaron emocionadas y aquel hombre apenas pudo darse la vuelta antes de que las tres cayeran encima de él y los cuatro rompieron en carcajadas.

─ ¡Yo también las he extrañado! ─ Dijo aquel hombre, debajo de ellas todavía ─ Pero apenas puedo respirar ─ Ellas se levantaron riéndose.

Pero Bella se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo sobre el hombre, pero él logro detenerla colocando sus manos sobre la cintura de ella.

─ Tan torpe como siempre mi Bells ─ Le dijo y Edward se lo imagino sonriendo, puesto que sus ojos estaban sobre las manos que aun estaban en la cintura de ella, al ver como se acercaron, Edward vio rojo al notar que aquel hombre le besaba la frente. ¿_SU Bells?_

El hombre se acercó a Rose y le ofreció una mano, Emmett se relajó pero solo por unos segundos puesto que hizo que Rose girara sobre si misma y silbo mientras ella reía.

─ Tan hermosa como siempre mi Rose ─ Dijo asintiendo y dándole un beso en la frente, Jasper tuvo que ponerle una mano encima de su hombro para evitar que Emmett fuera tras él, ellas estaban tan concentradas en él que los estaban ignorando olímpicamente. Los ojos de Emmett oscurecieron de furia. "¿_SU Rose_?"

Entonces se separó de ella y abrió los brazos en dirección a Alice, la pequeña corrió hacia ellos, el chico la atrapó en el aire y le dio varias vueltas mientras ambos reían.

─ ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño diablillo de la moda? ─ preguntó cariñosamente al ponerla en el suelo y dándole también un beso en la frente. Ella rió divertida. Y Jasper vio verde, "_¿SU Diablillo?_" los celos lo estaba comiendo vivo y por muy egoísta que sonara era porque aquel hombre hizo que Alice lo olvidara en un instante. De repente el hombre se puso serio y las miró enojado.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que tienen más de una semana aquí y yo me haya enterado por Charlie? ─ Les preguntó observándolas. Los chicos se preguntaron mentalmente enojados y al mismo tiempo _¿Quién es Charlie y porque demonios no se mantuvo callado?_

─ Estuvimos ocupadas, con lo de nuestra línea de ropa ─ Le contestó Rose y fue en esos momentos en que recordaron que no estaban solas y se dignaron a observar a los chicos.

Estaban los tres rígidos como tablas, sus manos en puños, Jasper con un brazo sobre Emmett, con miradas asesinas, las chicas sonrieron internamente, se notaba lo celosos que estaban por su visitante, Alice se vio aliviada, Jasper estaba definitivamente interesado en ella. El hombre sonrió descaradamente y les pasó un brazo por los hombros, de manera que sostenía a las tres, allí fue que notaron lo alto que era.

─ Edward, Jasper, Emmett, un placer verlos de nuevo ─ Dijo con un brillo en los ojos que les decía que estaba divertido por la situación. Por la sorpresa finalmente detallaron el rostro de aquel hombre, lo reconocieron enseguida.

─ Jacob ─ Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo en un susurro. Que hizo la sonrisa de aquel hombre más grande.

**

* * *

**

¡Oh si chicas! ¡The bartender is Back! y esta vez será Èl quien cause los estragos! Jejeje ^^

**PD: por si acaso alguien notó que en el cap anterior, el alumno con el que Emmett estaba peleando se llamaba Félix, ese era otro chico cualquiera ¿Ok? No el mismo de este cap! Lo que pasa es que yo no tenia planeada la aparición de ellos en esos momentos! Jeje. **

**El proximo martes será: "Medias Verdades" ¿Alguna idea?**

**Reviews plis!! Si aun queda alguien que me lea, después de tanto tiempo!! xD**

**Besos a todas!**

**Las quiere Yari Cullen Black**


	6. Medias Verdades

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La letra de la cancion le pertenece a Chayanne y su disquera, etc.

**Estoy viva y estoy bien! ¡Solo soy la peor autora que hay! No tengo excusa valida esta vez, mas que me tomé un descanso de FF, necesitaba alejarme un poco de las historias de esta saga, porque estaba en blanco, ni siquiera he leido las de las demas (Tengo mas de 30 actus que leer) ¡Pero ya regresé! y esta semana (Jueves o Viernes) les actualizo de nuevo para luego seguir como habia dicho, actu los martes...**

**PD: LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO! **

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 5. Medias Verdades.

─ ¿Se conocen? ─ Preguntaron las chicas confundidas y sorprendidas, viendo de Jacob a los chicos y viceversa.

Jacob tenía una sonrisa amplia mientras que los chicos estaban pálidos, luciendo totalmente sorprendidos y…asustados.

─ Ellos fueron una vez al bar donde trabajo ─ Les respondió Jacob al ver que ellos no dejaban de observarlo y no decían nada ─ Y conversamos un rato ─ Dijo tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Entonces no son necesarias las presentaciones ─ Agregó Alice.

"_¿Cuánto le habremos dicho?" _Se preguntaron Edward, Jasper y Emmett; estaban totalmente borrachos esa noche y no recordaban nada salvo el antes, su conversación con Jacob en la barra y el después, muy vagamente, cuando los llevó a casa. La sonrisa que les dio Jacob les respondió _"Todo"_.

─ ¿Tienes hambre? ─ Le preguntó Alice observando a Jacob y a los chicos, estaban escondiendo, conocía esa mirada divertida en Jacob y ese brillo en sus ojos, no tramaba nada bueno.

─ Estoy hambriento, las estoy esperando desde hace mas de una hora ─ Le respondió Jake.

─ ¿Por qué esperaste tanto? ─ Preguntó Bella, las tres aun estaban bajo el brazo de Jacob y los chicos no decían nada, lucían preocupados.

─ Quería verlas, hace mas de seis meses que no estoy con ustedes y hoy estaba libre en mi trabajo ─ Respondió apretándolas un poco, las tres no pudieron evitar sonreír complacidas, la cual se transformó en una risita al ver el rostro enojado de Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

─ Vamos entonces, comeremos los siete en nuestro apartamento ─ Sentenció Rose, los cuatro se dieron la vuelta como una unidad y sin soltarse, abrieron la puerta y entraron al apartamento, dejando la puerta abierta para los chicos.

Edward intercambio una mirada con sus amigos, no era el único molesto por la interrupción de Jacob, Emmett estaba prácticamente temblando de la rabia, era sorprendente que se controlara, Jasper mantenía su mano para controlarlo.

─ No me agrada ese tipo ─ Murmuró Emmett.

─ A mi tampoco, ¿Qué fue todo eso de "Mi Bells", "Mi Rose" y "Mi Diablillo"? ─ Preguntó Edward molesto, no solo por Bella, también por Rose y Alice, pues para él, ellas eran las mujeres de sus amigos, aunque Jasper no admitiera lo que sentía por Alice todavía, en su mente ya estaban todos juntos.

─ ¿Por qué ellas se dejaron abrazar así por él? ─ Preguntó Jasper en voz baja y sin emoción, sacudió la cabeza y soltó a Emmett ─ Se me fue el apetito, me voy al apartamento.

─ Alto, alto, alto…─ Dijo Emmett y ahora era él quien detenía a Jasper por un hombro ─ Todos estamos en esto ¿Recuerdas? Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que le dijimos a Jacob y sobretodo cual es la relación de él con las chicas.

─ Emm tiene razón Jazz, tenemos que saber que le dijimos a Jacob y tu eres el de los interrogatorios ─ Le dijo Edward sonriendo y Jasper rodó los ojos ─ Además no creo que quieras que las chicas sepan lo de Vic… ella ─ Terminó ahora completamente serio. Emmett asintió en acuerdo.

Jasper lo pensó por… un segundo antes de asentir, definitivamente no quería que Alice supiera lo de Victoria, tampoco Bella o Rose, no quería pasar por esa vergüenza y por mas enredado que su corazón y mente estuvieran con respecto a Alice, no quería que Edward o Emmett tuvieran en problemas con Bella y Rosalie, porque aquel chico les dijera sobre Victoria. Emmett y Edward le sonrieron agradecidos y entraron al apartamento.

─ ¿Puedes mover los sofás Jake? Somos demasiados para la mesa, así que comeremos alrededor de la mesa en el piso ─ Jacob asintió e hizo lo que le pidieron. Bella fue a la cocina con Alice y Rosalie.

La sonrisa por la cara que pusieron Edward y sus amigos aun la tenia, el pensaba retrasar lo mas posible decir la naturaleza de su relación con las chicas, quería jugar con ellos un poco. Y necesitaba saber que tanto sabían ellas sobre ellos. Eso era lo mas importante, saber que tan honestos han sido con ellas, después de todo fue él mismo quien prácticamente los presentó, sino hubiera sido por él no se hubieran conocido y a pesar de la situación en que se conocieron el supo inmediatamente que ellos eran los adecuados para ellas. Simplemente lo sabía.

Finalmente entraron y sin decir una palabra, Emmett lo ayudó a mover el sofá de tres puestos, le daba una mirada asesina, mientras Jasper y Edward lo estudiaban, Jacob mantuvo su cara inexpresiva, tanto fingir que le interesaba lo que le decían las personas borrachas del bar le servia de algo, a su vez él los estaba estudiando también, confirmando sus sospechas, la actitud de todos eran de hombre enamorados…y celosos.

Las chicas entraron con platos, vasos y cubiertos, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Alice y Bella a cada lado de Jacob, él notó como Edward se levantó de donde estaba para colocarse al otro lado de Bella, "_No me equivoqué con él, sabia que iría tras Bella_" Rose se sentó al lado de Emmett, pero esté la tomo de la cintura y la hizo sentarse en su regazo, "_Así que ellos ya están juntos_" Pensó con una sonrisa sincera. Jasper se sentó prácticamente frente a él, le extrañó que no se acercara mas a Alice, sin embargo el rostro sereno no le distrajo de su mirada afilada, Jacob sentía que lo estaban analizando, viendo a través de él. Pero no se dejó atemorizar. Además era muy difícil no notar como se suavizaba enormemente cuando se desviaba hacia Alice.

─ Como te puedes dar cuenta Emmett es mi novio ─ Dijo Rose sonriéndole, después del posesivo beso que este le dio, Jake sonrió. Comenzaron a comer.

─ Bastante obvio… ¿Como se conocieron? ─ Preguntó inocente, notó que el cuerpo de Jasper se tensó, pero su rostro era imperturbable, Jacob recordó que él era abogado, tenia que saber disimular las cosas. Su trabajo dependía de eso.

─ Nos conocimos el día que nos mudamos, Bella se tropezó, como cosa rara en ella ─ Respondió Rose con una sonrisa, mientras Bella se sonrojaba y Alice soltaba una risita divertida a su lado, Jacob no pudo evitar reír "_Dios como las había extrañado, las amaba a las tres"_ ─ Nos llevó con ella a saludar el piso de cerca, pero cada una tenia una caja con distintas cosas, todo cayó al suelo e hizo mucho ruido, ellos son nuestros vecinos y salieron al escucharnos ─ Terminó Rosalie riendo y todos la siguieron.

─ ¿Y ustedes como se conocen? ─ Preguntó Jasper rápidamente. Jacob sonrió ante la velocidad del hombre, pero el no pensaba acabar con su diversión tan rápido a si que se adelantó a las chicas, antes de que pudieran responderles.

─ Yo he sido el novio de Rose, varias veces en la secundaria ─ Respondió rápidamente y riendo mentalmente ante la cara de Emmett ─ También lo fui de Bella y el de Alice ─ Las chicas lo veían entre sorprendidas y divertidas, Edward y Jasper debían de estar imaginándose el funeral de Jacob por el rostro que tenían, Jacob estaba muerto de la risa en su mente ─ Claro que en primaria fui el hermano mayor de todas ─ Disfrutó enormemente de la expresión de confusión de los chicos y continuó ─ Y cuando teníamos alrededor de cinco años fui en algún momento el esposo de Rosalie y Bella o el padre de Alice…─ Terminó y enseguida soltó una carcajada, al ver la cara de los chicos, quien ahora parecían inseguros de que sentir, las chicas le siguieron la carcajada. Cuando logró calmarse, tomó un trago de su bebida y decidió que fue suficiente de torturarlos.

─ Pero en realidad las conozco desde que nacieron…─ Dijo seriamente y observándolos a todos ─ Mi nombre es Jacob Black _Swan_, ellas son mis _primas_ ─ Otra carcajada salio de Jacob, al ver la cara de sorpresa de los tres, tenían los ojos y la boca abierta a mas no poder.─ Siempre he sido el protector de las tres, siendo el único varón entre los hijos de nuestros padres, por eso "Lo de novio en la secundaria" y "Hermano mayor", yo me encargaba de mantener alejados a los chicos que ellas no querían.

Las chicas le sonrieron, Bella y Alice lo abrazaron y Rose se levantó de Emmett y lo abrazó por la espalda, colocando su barbilla en la cima de la cabeza de Jake. Si había extrañado a sus amadas primas, aunque siempre las había sentido mas hermanas que primas. La conexión entre los cuatros siempre fue así, mas fuerte que cualquier lazo de sangre directo.

Por eso Jacob había decidido pasarse a visitar a sus primas, a ver si habían conocido a los hombres que el pensaba eran perfectos para ellas; Si se las estaba dando del maldito cupido con ellas y si era muy probable que ellas se molestarían pero ya era hora de que ellas sentaran cabeza y el quería que fuera con buenos hombres; Edward el músico era ideal para Bells, ella siempre había soñado con el típico príncipe azul, que fuera amable con ella y le dijera palabras de amor al oído ¿Qué mejor que un músico?; Emmett ex - boxeador perfecto para cuidar de Rose y con el sentido del humor para hacerla relajarse y disfrutar la vida; Jasper el abogado serio y correcto que podría frenar a Alice cuando era necesario.

Pero por supuesto nada es perfecto, una vez revelado su parentesco los chicos finalmente se relajaron, comieron, hablaron y bromearon; contando cuentos de cuando eran pequeños, ellas sobre las veces que obligaban a Jake a jugar a la "Casita" con ellas y como entonces Jacob las hacia que jugaran fútbol con él, como pago; los chicos de sus travesuras durante primaria y los problemas en que los metía Emmett y como los solucionaba sonriendo inocentemente mostrando sus hoyuelos mientras pedía perdón; Jacob se dio cuenta que no les habían dicho nada sobre la razón principal por la que ellos se conocieron, aquello que los llevo a "Amanecer", las chicas no tenían idea de _ella_, Jacob no podía permitir que eso durara mucho tiempo.

Se despidieron de las chicas luego de comer y charlar por hora y media, Jacob había estacionado su motocicleta en la planta baja, al cuidado del guardia de seguridad.

Los cuatro hombres salieron del apartamento, con sonrisas que se borraron al momento en que la puerta de las chicas estaba cerrada tras ellos, Jacob camino hasta la puerta de ellos, se cruzó de brazos e hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, el rostro era severo y completamente serio, no fue necesario que dijera nada, estaba mas que claro que era lo que quería. Edward abrió la puerta y entró, Jacob le siguió y tras el entraron Jasper y Emmett. Edward, Jasper y Emmett se sentaron en el sofá de tres puestos, todos con la vista en Jacob mientras se sentaba en la mesa que tenían frente al sofá.

─ No me iré con rodeos, observé que a cada uno le gusta una de mis primas y por supuesto que no me meteré en el camino de ninguno, pues todos me caen bien y ellas ya son grandes, pero esta mas que claro que deben decirles sobre Victoria ─ Dijo Jacob, lo ojos de ellos se abrieron ampliamente, siguió.

─ Si, me lo dijeron todo cuando los traía de regreso, se que Victoria estuvo casada contigo por dos años ─ Dijo señalando a Jasper, quien asintió ─ Y estoy seguro que no le has dicho a Alice que siquiera estuviste casado ¿Me equivoco? ─ Preguntó y Jasper solo desvió la mirada, dándole la razón.

─ Entre Alice y yo no hay nada ─ Murmuró.

─ Aja, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo y no lo niegues que se te nota a leguas que te gusta mi prima, solo basto ver tus ojos atravesándome durante la noche para confirmarlo ─ Jasper solo apretó sus manos en puños pero no negó nada. Jacob continuó.

─ También sé que fue tu novia por seis meses, fingiendo que creía en llegar virgen al matrimonio y pensabas pedirle que se casara contigo ─ Esta vez se dirigió a Edward, quien ahora se arrepentía de haber escogido "Amanecer" como el bar/discoteca para ir esa noche, quedaba lejos de su apartamento lo que les dejo el tiempo suficiente para contarle toda la maldita historia aparentemente. No bebería tanto de nuevo y se aseguraría que sus amigos tampoco, ya sabían que ninguno podía mantener la boca cerrada. Edward solo asintió ─ ¿Bella sabe algo de eso? ─ Cuestionó, Edward no tuvo opción mas que quedarse callado.

─ Y fue tu amante por dos meses ─ Terminó con la mirada fija en Emmett.

─ Rosalie sabe que nunca he tenido una relación seria ─ Se defendió Emmett.

─ Bien, pero estoy seguro que no le dijiste que tu ultima amante fue la novia de uno de tus amigos o la esposa del otro, que hizo que traicionaras a tus mejores amigos y casi quisieras cortarte las manos por eso ¿Corrígeme si me equivoco? ─ Emmett por supuesto negó.

─ Chicos lo que les pasó fue sin duda… horrible, y no pretendo que les digan a las chicas los detalles, por Dios, ni quiera les pido que les digan su nombre, pero ellas tienen que saber que cada uno fue traicionado, que estuvieron casados o a punto, la razón por la que ustedes no confían fácilmente. ¿Cómo pretenden que ellas confíen en ustedes y les digan las cosas si ustedes no confían en ellas? ─ Preguntó observándolos.

─ Demonios… ¿Qué eres un psicólogo de día y un bartender en las noches? ─ Preguntó Emmett. Jacob rió.

─ No, solo que he escuchado muchas cosas en el bar y me preocupo por ellas, como les debió quedar muy claro, _amo_ a mis primas y siempre las he cuidado.

─ Yo amo a Rosalie y no pienso dejar que nada le haga daño, ni siquiera yo mismo si puedo evitarlo ─ Exclamó Emmett. Jacob observó a Edward.

─ Me gusta Bella… estoy enamorado de ella, es inútil negarlo; seré sincero con ella sin mencionar a los demás ─ Jacob asintió de nuevo y las miradas se fueron hacia Jasper.

─ Yo…─ Comenzó Jasper, dudando que decir, a la final decidió ser honesto ─ No lo sé. No se si pueda confiar en otra mujer de nuevo.

─ Espero que te decidas pronto, no quiero que Alice sufra por tu indecisión, le gustas ¿Sabes? Y ella es una mujer muy especial y persistente, no hay nada que ella haya querido que no haya obtenido, así que será mejor que pongas en orden tus sentimientos por ella y por Victoria. Solo recuerda: Ella no es Victoria. ─ Le respondió Jacob. Jasper asintió distraídamente.

Jacob se levantó, fue a la puerta y la abrió pero antes de irse, observó sobre su hombro a los chicos que estaban observando a la nada pensativos, les dijo:

─ La vida no es vida sin amar de verdad.

Y se marchó.

─ El hombre es bueno ─ Murmuró Emmett.

─ Jacob tiene razón, enseguida vuelvo ─ Dijo Edward levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ Preguntó Jasper extrañado.

─ A Pedirle a Bella una cita, para pedirle que sea mi novia ─ Respondio Edward, desapareciendo por la puerta, Emmett y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada rapida.

─ ¿No pudo esperar hasta mañana? Las acabamos de ver ─ Mencionó Jasper sin dejar de ver la puerta por la que Edward habia desaparecido.

─ Se cansó de luchar contra sí mismo. A veces, uno simplemente tiene que saltar al vacío y rogar, Jazz…─ Le respondió Emmett, dándole un apretón amistoso en la rodilla antes de desaparecer hacia su cuarto.

Jasper se levantó del sofá con las palabras de Jacob rondándole en la cabeza, "_Le gustas ¿Sabes?_" Si eso se lo imaginaba, pero una cosa muy distinta era que se lo confirmaran. _"Ella no es Victoria"_ Eso ya lo sabia, cada segundo que pasaba con Alice se daba cuenta que no tenia absolutamente nada parecido con Victoria, Alice era alegre, divertida y con una sonrisa honesta, una sonrisa que hacia que el corazón de Jasper se calentara. "_La vida no es vida sin amar de verdad_" esa ultima frase era la que estaba pensando mientras se cambiaba de ropa, el nunca había amado a Victoria, de eso estaba seguro antes de que incluso supiera que lo engañaba con sus amigos, pero el era feliz estando con ella, la quería, sabiendo que ella le esperaba en su casa, le gustaba saber que contaba con alguien sin importar que, el que ella se fuera de esa manera, que lo traicionara como lo hizo, le quitó esa seguridad e hizo trizas su ego. No dejaba de pensar que si tal vez el hubiera echo algo diferente ella no le habría engañado…

Recordó entonces el día en el apartamento de las chicas, la sesión de fotos de hace unas horas, la cena de hace minutos… todas las veces lo que pudo fue imaginarse el rostro de Alice, mientras se acostaba se acordó de esos momentos en que estuvo a punto de besarla y no pudo evitarse preguntarse ¿Cómo seria tener a Alice a su lado? ¿Qué ella fuera lo ultimo que viera en las noches y lo primero en las mañanas? Su corazón latió emocionado con la idea, nunca lo había hecho por Victoria, pero siempre era así con Alice, ¿Seria eso un síntoma del amor verdadero? Sentir que tu corazón sale de tu pecho solo por nombrarla o tan solo pensar en ella.

Tal vez era hora de dejarse llevar un poco o como había dicho Emmett saltar al vació y rogar, Dios sabia que había hecho lo posible para alejarse de Alice y no enamorarse y hasta Jacob se había dado cuenta de su atracción por ella, tal vez debería seguir el ejemplo de Edward e invitarla a salir, solo para hablar con ella, explicarle lo que le pasó, como había dicho Jacob, Jasper sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la idea le gustaba y mucho… aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo… Se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, con la imagen de Alice, tal como lo hacia todas las noches desde que la conoció y su sonrisa solo se hizo mayor.

Edward esperaba detrás de la puerta del apartamento de las chicas, estaba nervioso, ansioso y sus manos sudaban mientras su mano se alzaba para tocar el timbre. Era viernes por la noche, le había pedido a Bella una cita después de hablar con Jacob y para su felicidad ella aceptó, toco el anillo que estaba en la chaqueta de su abrigo y suspiro y tocó el timbre.

"_Cálmate hombre que no es la primera vez que tienes una cita" _Se reclamó a si mismo. Su corazón se aceleró cuando Alice abrió la puerta y lo observó con una sonrisa enorme, lo observó de arriba abajo y asintió en aprobación a su atuendo, Edward soltó un suspiro aliviado, ¿Por qué le importaba lo que pensara Alice? "_Porque significa que estas bien vestido para Bella_" Le respondió una vocecita dentro de él.

─ Pasa, enseguida saldrá ─ Le dijo mientras le señalaba el sofá. Edward le saludo con un beso como era ya su costumbre con todas las Swan y se sentó, Alice desapareció en el que ya sabia era el cuarto de ella.

─ Ya esta aquí Bella ─ Habló Alice ante la mirada de Bella. Ella automáticamente se puso de pie y se observó en el espejo frente a ella.

─ ¿Qué tal me veo? ─ Preguntó nerviosa a sus primas mientras daba una vuelta completa y se observaba de todos los ángulos que podía. Llevaba un suéter azul oscuro con escote en V que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, con unos pantalones oscuros además de unas botas de cuero con tacón medio.

─ Estas preciosa Bella, lo vas a dejar mudo ─ Le respondió Rosalie mientras la detenía y le sonreía amablemente.

─ ¿Tu crees? ─ Preguntó insegura, alisándose las inexistentes arrugas del suéter.

─ Totalmente ─ Le aseguró Alice ─ Ahora no hagas mas esperar a mi futuro primo ─ Le dijo prácticamente empujándola contra la puerta, Bella soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza divertida, respiró profundamente y salió de la habitación de Alice que se había convertido en salón de belleza para arreglarla para su cita con Edward.

─ "_Un ángel caído del cielo_" ─ Pensó Edward apenas vio a Bella, su cabello marrón le caía en perfectas ondas por su espalda, ligeramente maquillada y con una sombra en sus ojos que combinaba con el suéter que abrazaba su torso magníficamente y hacia sus ojos enormes, brillantes y…lo mas hermoso que Edward había visto.

El rubor inundó las mejillas a Bella lo que lo hizo darse cuenta que en realidad no había pesado lo anterior, sino que lo había dicho en voz alta, encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente se levantó del sofá, había decidido ser honesto con Bella, al menos en lo que podía sin incluir a sus amigos.

─ Estas muy guapo Edward ─ Le dijo Bella en un susurro, pues su voz había desaparecido junto con el aire de sus pulmones al ver a Edward acercarse con unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa de botones blanca con los dos botones superiores abiertos, y una chaqueta negra, estaba sencillamente divino. Edward tomó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano, siempre manteniendo sus ojos sobre ella y sin perder la sonrisa.

─ Vamos ─ Le dijo con su voz ronca, su aroma fresas lo había invadido cuando se acercó y con lo cerca que estaba pudo apreciar la figura de Bella completamente ─ El azul te luce.

Salieron del apartamento con una Bella sonrojada, llegaron al estacionamiento y Edward le abrió la puerta del volvo, ella le sonrió y se sentó, ya estaba acostumbrada a los modales de caballero de Edward, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Edward ya estaba a su lado y salieron del edificio.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─ Preguntó a penas llevaban dos minutos en el auto, Edward le sonrió y le dio una mirada de reojo.

─ Es una sorpresa ─ Respondió.

─ No me gustan las sorpresas ─ Le contestó por costumbre, la verdad era que su corazón estaba latiendo de emoción.

─ Esta te gustara ─ Aseguró y Bella le creyó. Sin embargo la curiosidad la superó rápidamente.

─ ¿Una pista? ─ Pregunto inocente, Edward rió.

─ Veras cuando lleguemos ─ Contestó con una enorme sonrisa, Bella se cruzó de brazos y se encogió en su asiento. Escuchó la risa de Edward y creyó que Edward decía algo así como "Adorable" pero pensó que fue su imaginación.

─ Ya llegamos ─ Le dijo después de que manejara por media hora. Bella observó el lugar quedando extrañada, era un parque, un parque que estaba cerrado a estas horas de la noche.

─ ¿Pero que…─ Comenzó a preguntar ella mientras se bajaba del auto y tomaba la mano que Edward le ofrecía para bajar. En esos momentos se fijó en una sombra que provenía detrás de Edward y ella cerró la boca y se pegó más a Edward.

─ Tranquila, le conozco ─ Dijo abrazándola rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y saludar al desconocido.

─ Seth ¿Cómo estas esta noche? ─ Le pregunto Edward amablemente. El extraño, Seth, se acercó a donde estaban y finalmente fue iluminado un joven que tendría unos veinti pocos, de cabello marrón corto y una sonrisa amable.

─ Muy bien Edward, ¿Ella es la señorita de la sorpresa? ─ Preguntó observando a Bella. Edward asintió ─ Seth Clearwater, vigilante nocturno del parque Twilight ─ Se presentó y le ofreció una mano que Bella tomo ahora mas tranquila.

─ Bella Swan ─ Respondió ─ ¿Puedo saber cual es la sorpresa ahora? ─ Preguntó haciendo que Edward riera de nuevo.

─ Seth nos dejara pasar ─ Le contestó sorprendiendo a Bella, que al ver a Seth asintió sonriendo.

─ ¿Pero…no es eso ilegal? ─ Cuestiono. Ambos hombres se encogieron de hombros.

─ Solo si nos descubren ─ Contestó Edward. Bella lo miró atónita.

─ Vamos ─ Aun sorprendida, Bella se dejo guiar por Edward

Caminaron detrás de Seth, quien los llevó hasta un pequeño carrito de Golf y los tres se montaron, la noche era perfecta ni demasiado fría ni demasiado calurosa, Seth los llevó por un camino de tierra liso, Bella pudo apreciar lo hermoso que se veía el lugar bañado por la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas. El brazo de Edward estaba sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo todo más especial. Diez minutos después se detuvieron y Edward la hizo bajarse, con una inclinación de cabeza Seth se despidió y desapareció por el camino.

Edward la guió pocos pasos por un camino que estaba casi oculto por unos árboles, le ayudo cuando estuvo a punto de caer, uno y otra y otra vez, para la quinta vez, la levantó en sus brazos y camino con ella como si fuera una novia.

─ Si me hubieras dicho, podría haber traído otro tipo de zapatos ─ Le recrimino.

─ Admítelo Bella, con cualquier tipo de zapatos hubieras tropezado las mismas veces, sabes que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana sin tropezar, ni hablar de un camino de tierra ─ Le contestó dándole una sonrisa arrogante, ella lo vio con mala cara pero no pudo negarlo.

─ ¿Lo planeaste a propósito? ─ Preguntó, Edward le respondió ampliando su sonrisa y nada mas. Bella suspiro y pasó los brazos por el cuello de Edward y se recostó en su hombro.

Cuando Edward se detuvo, demasiado pronto a su criterio, Edward la puso sobre sus pies pero dejo una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, quedaron cerca, muy cerca. Bella pudo notar como la luz de la luna hacia mas brillante los ojos esmeraldas de Edward ¿O tal vez era solo ella que lo veía así? Se quedaron un minuto así, sin decir nada, solo viéndose a los ojos.

Edward comenzó a inclinarse, estaba atrapado por la mirada de Bella, sin darse cuenta la distancia se fue acortando un poco mas, el sonido de un búho a lo lejos lo sacó del trance, con una sonrisa en la cara de ambos, Edward señaló el claro que estaba frente a ellos.

Bella observó el lugar maravillada y gratamente sorprendida, era un circulo casi perfecto que estaba iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, en el piso había una manta extendida, con una cesta de picnic en medio de ella, por los alrededores pudo ver las flores blancas resplandeciendo por la luz de la luna y en el aire se podían observar cientos de luciérnagas, dándole la impresión que estaba rodeada de estrellas.

Edward la guió al centro del claro, la ayudo a sentarse, luego se sentó a su lado y abrió la cesta, de ella sacó unos sándwiches, una pequeña hielera que tenia una botella de vino y dos copas de vidrio, Bella lo observó curiosa, Edward un poco ruborizado se explicó.

─ Era lo mas fácil de traer para acá, ya que no puedo calentar nada aquí ─ Dijo señalando los sándwiches, luego la botella ─ Para compensar y para mantener el calor, se que no es lo mas romántico, pero era lo mejor que podía traer ─ Comentó avergonzado, pasándose una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

─ Esta perfecto así ─ Le tranquilizó Bella, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y comenzando a desenvolver su sándwich, Edward destapo el vino y los sirvió en las copas, le pasó una a Bella y luego se sirvió para él, la cual tomó rápidamente, porque los nervios comenzaron a tomar el control.

─ Bella…─ _Estuve a punto de comprometerme con una mujer que me engañó_ Pensó en decirle, en su lugar dijo ─ ¿Cómo les va con su marca de ropa?

Edward habló de cualquier tema insustancial que le pasaba por la cabeza, por lo menos una hora y media, observando su reloj supo que solo le quedaba media hora antes de que Seth apareciera a buscarlos, tomó aire y sacando valor de donde pudo, tomó el anillo que tenia en su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Bella.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un anillo de compromiso? ─ Preguntó Bella sorprendida y extrañada. "_Por favor que no me deje por esto_" Pensó.

─ Si, Bella yo estuve a punto de pedirle a mi ex novia que se casara conmigo ─ Le dijo desviando la mirada, Bella se quedó callada por un minuto, luego dos, hasta que finalmente hablen un susurro.

─ ¿Qué paso? ─ Preguntó, Edward la vio. Y se descargó sin poder detenerse.

─ Descubrí que me estaba engañando con dos hombres, ella me dijo que era virgen, que quería esperar hasta el matrimonio para estar conmigo, yo acepté y estuve con ella por seis meses, la veía solo por las tardes los días de semana porque supuestamente estaba ocupada estudiando en las mañanas y siendo voluntaria en un hospital por las noches, caí enamorado como un idiota, de su falsa inocencia y amabilidad ─ Terminó con desprecio ─ Estaba casada con otro.

Bella lo observaba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad, luego su rostro se transformó en rabia pura.

─ Esa… esa… ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso? ─ Preguntó furiosa, levantándose rápidamente y comenzando a caminar sin ninguna dirección ─ ¿Qué clase de persona es?... ¿Es por eso, no es así? ¿Por eso a veces te cerrabas conmigo de repente? Temías que yo te pudiera engañar como ella ─ Término observándolo directamente.

─ Se _ahora_ que no eres como ella, yo solo quería estar seguro ─ Le contestó Edward, sin desviar la mirada. Rogando que le entendiera. Bella lo observó, él pensó que le estaba viendo el alma.

─ ¿Puedes confiar en mí? ─ Le preguntó Bella luego de varios minutos de silencio. Edward parpadeo por la pregunta ─ ¿Puedes después de lo que te hizo? ─ Aun extrañado le contestó.

─ Se que tu no harías eso, tu no eres ella, si, confío en ti ─ Respondió, sorprendiéndose de lo cierto que era eso y lo fácil que fue admitirlo, confiaba en Bella. Ella le sonrió y se acercó.

─ Gracias ─ Le respondió abrazándole ─ No te decepcionaré Edward ─ Le dijo con su rostro oculto en su pecho, Edward la apretó mas a él y se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos.

─ Seth debe estar por llegar ─ habló Edward separándose a regañadientes de Bella. Recogió rápidamente y juntos regresaron. Bella lo sorprendió al tomarle la mano.

El camino al apartamento fue en un silencio cómodo y sus manos nunca se separaron. Al llegar al piso de sus apartamentos, Edward le pidió a Bella que entrara un momento a su apartamento, el ya le había dicho a Jasper y Emmett que se fueran.

─ Te hice una promesa y quiero cumplirla ─ Le dijo, mientras la dirigía a la sala donde había puesto su teclado. Ella lo vio y sus ojos se iluminaron.

─ ¿Vas a tocar para mi? ─ La emoción en su voz, le dijo a Edward que era lo correcto. El asintió y le hizo sentarse en un sillón frente a él.

─ Esta canción la escribí el día que te conocí ─ Le dijo y las notas del piano comenzaron a inundar la sala.

"_Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza_

_Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma_

_Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?_

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir..._

_Me enamoré de ti_

_Me enamoré de ti..."_

Lagrimas comenzaron a nublar la vista de Bella, mientras escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Edward.

_"Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar..._

_Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana..._

_Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?_

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir..._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir..._

_Me enamoré de ti..._

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir..._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_¡Ay! cuanto te amo, corazón salvaje pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir..._

_Si no estás conmigo... me quedo vació_

_No hay nada que cambiar_

_No hay nada que fingir... me enamoré de ti..._

_Me enamoré de ti..."_

Bella se levantó de donde estaba y fue con Edward apenas la ultima nota dejo de sonar, sin pensarlo se puso en puntillas, puso sus manos detrás del cuello de Edward y le atrajo hacia ella, sellando sus labios con los de él, quien le respondió inmediatamente, se separaron por la falta de aire y Edward juntó sus frentes los dos con los ojos cerrados.

─ Esa fue…─ Comenzó Bella con voz ronca por la emoción, se aclaro la venganza ─ Es la canción mas hermosa que haya escuchado.

─ Me alegro, porque es tuya, tu la inspiraste, cada palabra es lo que sentí en esos momentos, lo que siento desde que te conocí y cada vez que te veo ─ Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron ─ ¿Bella quieres ser mi novia? ─ Preguntó

─ Nada me haría mas feliz ─ Respondió y le besó.

* * *

De seguro que tenian una cara parecida a los chicos mientras leian sobre Jake ¿Verdad? ^^

**Espero que les haya gustado, pensaba en dejarlo hasta la invitacion de Edward, pero como me tardé demasiado decidí unir a esa pareja de nuevo, solo faltan Jazz y Alice, pero puden ver que no les falta mucho.**

**La cancion es "Me enamore de ti" de Chayanne.**

**Noticias: **

**1)Pasense por mi perfil para que lean el fic que hizo mi amiga Dulce y Fuerte es un ****Claire y Quil****,(Si les gustan los lobos) ES UNICO! Y no lo digo solo porque lo hizo para mí! ^^**

**2) Les hice las portadas a Bartender y Ella. Tambien estan en mi perfil! Se me habia olvidado decirles! Jejeje.**

**3) Protegiendo a la Realeza para mañana!**

**Recuerden dejar su review!**

**Besos a todas!**

**Las quiere Yari Cullen Black**


	7. Renesmee

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La letra de la cancion le pertenece a Chayanne y su disquera, etc.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6. Renesmee.

─ ¡Al fin te dignas a regresar las llamadas! Tratamos de localizarte desde ayer ─ La voz de Carlisle sonaba enfadada a través del teléfono.

─ Lo siento papá, ayer estaba…ocupado y me dejé el teléfono en casa ¿Pasó algo malo? Cuando vi las seis llamadas perdidas tuyas y de mamá esta mañana me preocupé ─ Edward se sintió como un niño pequeño de nuevo siendo regañado por su padre.

─ Es Nessie ─ Dijo Carlisle con un suspiro.

─ ¿Le paso algo? ─ Preguntó preocupado Edward, su hermana pequeña, bueno pequeña entre comillas pues tenia veinticinco años, estaba en Inglaterra, ella era bailarina profesional de ballet.

─ Nada grave, solo se lesiono una pierna, ella dice que fue un esguince leve, pero estará fuera por seis semanas ─ Edward sintió su estomago pesado, el baile era la vida de su hermana, no bailar por casi dos meses la iba a deprimir ─ Ella dijo que quería venir a Estados Unidos ─ Agregó su padre y Edward sonrió automáticamente, tenia mas de medio año sin ver a su adorada hermanita.

─ ¿Cuándo regresa? ─ Preguntó feliz.

─ Hoy mismo, su vuelo salía a las once, así que debe de llegar para crepúsculo ─ Le informó su padre ─ Tu madre y yo estamos en New York en un congreso de medicina, tendrás que ir a recogerla.

─ No hay problema ─ Contestó rápidamente.

─ Eh… Edward ella tendrá que quedarse contigo, pues sabes que tengo varias conferencias que dar y no puedo irme, además tu madre no quiere que se quedé sola en la casa ─ La sonrisa de Edward se quedó congelada.

─ Papá sabes que estoy viviendo con Emmett y Jasper, tengo que preguntarles ─ Dijo Edward incomodo, imaginándose como se pondrían sus amigos al tener a su hermana pequeña viviendo con ellos por unos días.

─ No creo que ellos se opongan, pero pregúntales, odiaría que Renesmee tuviera que quedarse en un hotel ella sola ─ Si Edward también lo odiaría.

─ Te llamaré en un rato, pero realmente dudo que se opongan ─ Intentó tranquilizarlo, sus amigos tenían desde que salieron de la secundaria sin ver a su hermana, pero mientras ellos la querían y protegían como si fuera su propia hermana.

─ De acuerdo, te pasaré por mensaje la hora exacta de aterrizaje del vuelo y el aeropuerto, hablamos en un rato, cuídate hijo ─ Se despidió Carlisle.

─ Hablamos pronto papá, dale un beso a mamá de mi parte y que no se preocupe que cuidare de Nessie ─ Respondió Edward y colgó el teléfono.

Edward salió de su habitación hasta la cocina, eran las ocho y media de la mañana del sábado, Emmett estaba vestido con el traje que había modelado en la sesión de fotos, Alice por petición de Rose se lo regaló, estaba guardando sus cosas en su koala (**N/A**: Es un pequeño bolso que se puede colgar en la cintura y es cómodo para correr, a veces se lo cuelgan cruzando su pecho) para irse a correr, mientras que Jasper estaba desayunando con unos papeles en la mano que no dejaba de leer, Edward le hizo una seña a Emmett con la mano para que esperara y se sentara en la mesa. Quitándose los audífonos se sentó al lado de Jasper, quien lo observó saludando y bajando los papeles, ya sabían que algo tenía que decirles; así de bien se conocían.

─ Mi hermana va venir de Inglaterra, se lastimo el tobillo, y no puede quedarse con mis padres porque están en New York, ¿Les molestaría tenerla de invitada por un par de días? ─ Preguntó de una vez sin darle vueltas al asunto.

─ ¿Ness va a venir? ─ Preguntó Emmett con una enorme sonrisa. Jasper le golpeó con el codo en las costillas.

─ ¿Qué otra hermana le conoces, idiota? ─ Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Emmett lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento y luego se giró hacia Edward con una sonrisa.

─ Yo no tengo problemas, hace mucho que no veo a la pequeña monstruo del lago ─ Le respondió a Edward riendo levemente. Fue el turno de Edward de verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ No le digas así, sabes que lo odia ─ Le respondió serio, pero su media sonrisa lo traicionó, pues en su mente recordó la cara que ponía cada vez que Emmett bromeaba llamándola así, amaba hacer enojar a su hermana y Emmett también, les era muy divertido.

─ Por mi encantado que venga ─ Le respondió Jasper, luego de unos segundos continuó ─ Pero creo que ustedes deben advertirles a sus novias desde ya ─ Edward y Emmett le vieron intrigados.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Preguntó Emmett.

─ Es mi hermana ─ Agrego Edward, confundido. Jasper rodó los ojos. Si algo había aprendido de estar dos años casado con una mujer, era a evitarse problemas.

─ Debo recordarles que un cuarto de nuestros problemas en la secundaria fueron por alejar a los chicos de ella ─ Jasper vio que sus amigos no captaban lo que quería decir, suspiro ─ Digamos que un día Rose o Bella aparecen por aquí de sorpresa, nosotros no estamos o estamos ocupados en esos momentos, entonces sale Nessie y las recibe ¿Qué creen que pensaran al ver a una hermosa chica en la puerta? ─ Preguntó, Edward y Emmett se pusieron pálidos y se vieron asustados.

Decir que Renesmee era hermosa era quedarse corto y los tres lo sabían.

─ Exacto ─ Dijo Jasper, como si hubiera escuchado lo que pensaban, con una sonrisa burlona regresó a sus papeles.

Cuando los chicos dejaron a Jasper en la cocina, su mente voló hacia Alice, ¿Debería decirle sobre Ness? ¿Podría ella molestarse si viera a una desconocida en su apartamento? Después de todo técnicamente el único soltero de allí era él, por lo que asumiría que esta con él, Jasper sintió plomo en su estomago de solo imaginar lastimar a Alice…de nuevo.

Tanto Emmett como él mismo querían a la hermana de Edward como suya, siendo hijos únicos adoptaron a la pequeña y la cuidaban cada vez que ellos no tenían que cuidarse a sí mismos, y es que ella tenia algo que simplemente te hacia quererla instantáneamente, te hacia desear protegerla contra todo mal, justo como con Alice. Bueno no igual que con Alice, ya que los sentimientos eran distintos, a Ness la quería como una hermana a Alice la quería… como algo más.

Frustrado, dejo el documento que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa y se pasó ambas manos por su cabello.

"_Le gustas ¿Sabes?_"

Desde que Jacob le había dicho que Alice gustaba de él hace una semana; él ya no podía ocultarlo mas: _A él también le gustaba Alice_, mas que gustarle estaba _enamorado_, pero también estaba mas que _aterrado_, no quería ser herido, pero recordó la promesa que hizo con sus amigos el día que fueron a Amanecer, iban a sacar a Victoria de su corazón y de su mente, por eso fueron allí, ¿Cómo es que se le había olvidado eso? Jasper estaba cansado de vivir asustado por su recuerdo. Ella no iba a arruinarle la vida… de nuevo.

"_Ella no es Victoria"_

Recordó los ojos de Edward cuando les dijo que Bella había aceptado ser su novia la noche pasada, Jasper ya sabia que ella no se iba a negar, pero el brillo en los ojos de su amigo, el cual no había disminuido nada esta mañana… nunca lo había visto así de feliz y era el mismo brillo que tenia Emmett desde que estaba con Rose. Jasper quería ese brillo para sí.

Edward le dijo que Bella escuchó su historia, lo había aceptado y que se había enojado con Victoria, aunque no supiera su nombre, que no le reprochó nada, no le vio con lastima, solo le vio con entendimiento y con… amor.

"_La vida no es vida sin amar de verdad_"

Decidido tomó su celular y marcó el número de Alice, nuevamente no notó que lo marcó de memoria. Era tiempo de seguir al corazón, estaba harto de luchar contra él, mientras escuchaba el tono de espera, su corazón latía emocionado, era como si le estuviera gritando "Al fin" y de ser una persona estaba seguro que estuviera saltando por la habitación con las manos al aire y tal vez incluso dando volteretas, riéndose de si mismo por su imaginación, la voz del otro lado le tomó por sorpresa.

─ ¿Diga? ─ Jasper se quedó mudo por unos minutos ─ ¿Jazz? ─ Preguntó la melodiosa voz de Alice y Jasper quiso golpearse con el teléfono, por su puesto que ella sabia que era él, ella lo tenia en su agenda telefónica. ¡_Dah_!

─ Si… Soy yo… Eh…Jasper ─ _"¿Puedes ser mas patético? ¿Donde esta el abogado que puede enfrentarse a un jurado de quince personas?" _Se reclamo a si mismo, al escuchar la risita de Alice.

─ ¿Cómo estas Jasper? ─ Agradeció que Alice siguió la conversación, porque el de nuevo se había quedado mudo.

─ Muy bien Alice ¿Y tu? ─ Preguntó, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo.

─ Sorprendida de que me llamaras ─ Admitió ella.

─ Yo… bueno, si, lo que pasa es que…─ "_¿Y ahora que le digo? Piensa Jazz, piensa" _─ Edward tiene que recoger a su hermana al aeropuerto esta tarde, ella se va a quedar con nosotros un par de días y como ni Emmett ni yo la hemos visto hace años, pensaba en hacer algo especial para ella, algo así como una cena de bienvenida ─ Mintió Jasper, mentalmente dándose una palmada al hombro por su "no del todo" mentira; sin mencionar que mató dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que le dijo que Ness se quedaría con ellos.

─ Me alegro por Edward… Pero ¿Que tengo que ver en eso? ─ Pregunto Alice interesada.

─ Bueno es que yo pensaba que tal vez ustedes quisieran venir, ya sabes para que la conozcan, así ella tenga compañía femenina porque ella no conoce a nadie aquí en Estados Unidos ─ Por lo menos eso ultimo no era mentira. La verdad era que tenia una semana sin ver a Alice y se estaba muriendo por verla, claro que eso no lo admitiría en voz alta.

─ Claro que iremos ─ Respondió emocionada Alice ─ ¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente? ¿Tenemos que llevar algo? ─ Preguntó y Jasper de nuevo se quedó en silencio.

─ Jazz… ¿No tienes idea de que hacer verdad? ─ Adivinó Alice.

─ Ni la más mínima ─ Confesó Jasper, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado de si mismo.

─ No tengo nada que hacer hoy ─ Comentó Alice pensativa ─ ¿Porque no nos reunimos y pensamos juntos una sorpresa para…─

─ Renesmee ─ Completo Jasper automáticamente.

─ Renesmee, que nombre tan raro ─ Dijo y Jasper soltó una pequeña risa.

─ Prefiere que le digan Ness o Nessie ─ Aclaró.

─ Y con razón ¿Nos vemos en una hora en el pasillo? ─ Preguntó de nuevo Alice y el corazón de Jasper dio un salto.

─ Si y por favor no les digas a Rose y Bella hasta que los chicos les digan primero sobre Renesmee ─ Pidió.

─ De acuerdo, hasta entonces Jazz ─ Se despidió Alice.

─ ¿Alice? ─ Preguntó, no quería dejar de hablar con ella, por absurdo que pareciera teniendo en cuenta que la vería pronto.

─ ¿Si? ─ Preguntó ella.

─ Gracias ─ Le dijo sinceramente, aunque no estaba seguro de si le agradecía por ofrecerle a ayudarle o por simplemente hablar con él.

─ Cuando quieras Jazz ─ Respondió y cortó la llamada.

Jasper se llevó una mano a su pecho, sobre su corazón y lo sintió latir al mismo tiempo que notaba como una calidez iba invadiendo su cuerpo, era el efecto de Alice sobre él, sabia que había hecho lo correcto al llamarla, simplemente iría despacio con ella, decidió conocerla un poco mas, hacer que su mente alcanzara a su corazón y pudiera convencerse que ella era diferente, sabia que tendría que explicarle lo que pasó con Victoria, en algún momento, para que ella le entendiera, pero sabia que si alguien podía entenderlo esa era Alice.

Jasper continuó leyendo el documento con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha, podía seguir trabajando por media hora antes de encontrarse con Alice y así lo hizo, pasada media hora fue a su cuarto a darse una ducha y cambiarse, al pasar por el cuarto de Edward escuchó como tocaba una melodía, la curiosidad le ganó y se acercó un poco mas a la puerta.

Las notas del piano fueron seguidas por la suave voz de su amigo, Jasper prestó atención a la letra.

"_Sentir sin condiciones, sin temor a equivocarse_

_Es abrir el corazón… Por amor cabe arriesgarse._

_Si solo quisieras despojarte de tus dudas_

_Si solo pudiera desenfrenar tu locura_

_Te amaría pleno sin palabras ni recelos_

_Así descubrir tu magia, mi pasión y tu deseo…_

_Si solo supieras que_

_No hay imposibles y el amor enciende por dentro el corazón_

_No sirve callarnos y al final_

_Nos vale intentarlo una vez más _

_No hay imposibles y esta vez tomamos la vida a flor de piel _

_No sirve rendirnos sin luchar_

_Si el alma desnuda pide amar__"_

Jasper se alejó de la puerta sintiendo que era una señal de que hacia lo correcto, una frase le había llegado hondo, solo que en su mente él la modificó "Por Alice cabe arriesgarse". Tan solo iría despacio...

Bella estaba en el aeropuerto, con Edward a su lado quien miraba frenéticamente en busca de su hermana entre el mar de gente, eran las cinco y media de la tarde, el vuelo había llegado a tiempo, siete horas y media de vuelo, tenían ya diez minutos esperando a que apareciera, claro ese era el problema con los vuelos internacionales, entre la seguridad y esperar el equipaje se pierde mucho tiempo y Edward estaba mas que impaciente, se notaba por la manera nerviosa en que su pie se movía arriba abajo desde que anunciaron que el vuelo había aterrizado.

Bella también estaba nerviosa, era la primera familia de Edward que iba a conocer y Edward no había dejado de hablar de su hermanita, desde que su padre lo llamó, el le explicó que iba a vivir con ellos por unos días, Bella no tenia problemas con eso, a diferencia de Rose, cuando Emmett le había dicho que una mujer se iba a vivir con ellos se puso furiosa, celosa, a pesar de lo mucho que Emmett le dijo que el quería a Ness como si fuera su hermana, le juro y perjuro que ellos nunca habían tenido nada y ella lo veía a el de la misma manera, pero Rosalie era muy posesiva, así que ahora estaban enojados, pues Emmett dijo que no pensaba decirle a Edward que llevara a su hermana "lastimada" a un hotel, solo porque ella estaba celosa. Esta era su primera discusión como novios.

Edward alzó la mano emocionado y arrastró a Bella por el brazo con él, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos junto con su equilibrio, el evitó que tropezara y se disculpó, pero la siguió arrastrando llevándola ahora por la cintura, Bella observó hacia el frente para encontrarse con la mujer mas preciosa que hubiera visto…

El cabello cobrizo idéntico al de Edward, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran marrón chocolate, su rostro era como el de un ángel, su cuerpo de bailarina era perfecto, era unos centímetros mas alta que Bella, bestia con una falda de Jean por encima de la rodilla, una camiseta roja sin mangas y una chaqueta de Jean, llevaba un zapato deportivo azul en el pie derecho y un calentador rojo que cubría su pierna, en el izquierdo llevaba la bota ortopédica de color negro. Al encontrar la mirada de Edward, sonrió y Edward soltó a Bella para ir por su hermana, quien a pesar de la bota se movía con la gracia de una bailarina.

Bella no pudo evitar alegrarse de que ella fuera la _hermana_ de Edward y no de Emmett o Jasper, ya que sin duda se hubiera puesto celosa de que viviera con ellos, lo lamentó por Rose y Emmett, iba a haber problemas.

Edward levantó a su hermana por los aires cuando la alcanzó, ella reía mientras le daba varias vueltas al aire, cuado la puso sobre sus pies, con extremo cuidado por su tobillo lastimado, la abrazó y le dio un beso en su frente, Bella no pudo sino sentirse conmovida por la escena. Intercambiaron unas pocas palabras y Edward señaló en su dirección, tomó las maletas de su hermana y mientras caminaban en su dirección con una mega sonrisa, ella no le quito la mirada de encima a Bella, la observó de arriba abajo y Bella no pudo evitar sentirse evaluada y algo nerviosa, hasta que ella le sonrió amablemente, la aprobaba y Bella respiró tranquila.

El camino al apartamento lo pasaron poniéndose al día, ella le habló de las obras que interpretó y como se lastimó practicando en un ensayo, Edward le dijo sobre las nuevas canciones que preparaba para su CD y que eran inspiradas en Bella y sus primas, Bella no perdió su sonrojo hasta que llegaron al apartamento. En el ascensor Nessie comentaba lo emocionada que estaba por ver de nuevo a Jasper y Emmett, Bella estaba preocupada y se preguntaba si tal vez Renesmee sentía algo por alguno de los amigos de su hermano, ya que ella prácticamente estaba brillando de la emoción.

Al llegar al piso, escucharon música proviniendo del apartamento de los chicos, Edward intercambio una mirada cómplice con Bella, pues ellos ya sabían de la reunión de bienvenida que Jasper le preparo a Nessie, lo mas importante para ambos era que lo hizo con la ayuda de Alice, su prima la había llamado emocionada justo después de que le colgara a Jasper. Renesmee sonrió emocionada.

─ ¿Acaso preparaste una fiesta para mí hermanito? ─ Preguntó Nessie, corriendo, bueno todo lo que ella podía correr con la bota, hasta la puerta del apartamento.

─ Es solo una pequeña reunión, Ness. Conocerás a la novia de Emmett y la futura de Jasper ─ Le respondió Edward, dándole un guiño a Bella por lo último. Renesmee soltó una risita divertida.

─ Tengo que conocer a quien logro dominar a Emmett, aun no me puedo creer que el gran oso tenga novia ─ Renesmee dijo mientras negaba y Edward sacaba la llave del apartamento ─ Me alegro que Jasper pudiera superar lo de Vi…─ Renesmee dejó de hablar al ver como Edward la observaba con los ojos abiertos y en advertencia.

Bella frunció el seño extrañada y lamentó que Nessie no siguiera hablando, pero no dijo nada, obviamente era algo que ella no debería saber, pero definitivamente se lo diría a Alice, aparentemente Edward no fue el único que tuvo problemas con una mujer, eso explicaría la conducta tan cautelosa de Jasper con su prima, solo que debió pasarle algo mas fuerte que a Edward, porque hasta hoy no había intentado nada con Alice… y ¿Qué podía ser peor que descubrir que tu novia "virgen" te engañaba con dos hombres, entre ellos uno casado? Bella no lo sabia, pero tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Edward abrió la puerta y dejó que Nessie entrara primero y ellos la siguieron, la mano de Edward sobre la de Bella, con sus dedos entrelazados. El lugar tenía varios globos de colores por el piso y flotando en el aire y un enorme cartel pegado en la pared que decía "Bienvenida Nessie" el cual tenía un fondo como un lago y una sombra saliendo del agua.

En la sala estaban sentados en el sofá triple, Emmett, Alice y Jasper, en un sillón aparte estaba Rosalie leyendo una revista, las cabezas se alzaron al instante en que Nessie gritó.

─ ¡Jazz! ¡Oso! ─ Los chicos se levantaron de golpe y corrieron hacia ella, ganando Emmett, pues estaba mas cerca, la levantó en el aire tal como había hecho Edward en el aeropuerto, Bella observó como las manos de Rose se apretaban tanto que casi rompía la revista. Alice solo los vio divertida.

─ Cuidado con mi hermanita Emmett, recuerda que esta lastimada ─ Advirtió Edward con una sonrisa.

─ Emmett, me estoy mareando ─ Le dijo Ness riendo divertida y sujetándose del cuello de Emmett. Este la soltó delicadamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se escuchó el chasqueo de lengua de Rosalie.

─ Ha pasado mucho tiempo monstruo ─ Habló Emm, alejándose para esquivar el golpe que le iba a dar Nessie.

─ Sabes que detesto que me llames así, oso ─ Le respondió Nessie viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ Y por eso lo sigo haciendo, te ves adorable cuando me matas con la mirada ─ Contestó Emmett haciendo que todos lo presentes rieran excepto Rosalie, quien permanecía viendo a Renesmee como si fuera el diablo.

─ ¿Te olvidas de mí? ─ Preguntó Jasper divertido, abriendo los brazos en su dirección.

─ Nunca ─ Respondió sonriéndole y acercándose para recibir el cariñoso abrazo de Jasper y un beso en la frente antes de separarse; Bella observó a su prima menor y notó que ella no había perdido su humor ¡Que diferente podían ser sus primas!

─ Deja que te presente a una amiga ─ Dijo Jasper guiándola en dirección a Alice ─ Renesmee Cullen ella es Alice Brandon Swan, una de las primas de Bella.

─ Que formal Jasper ─ Bromeó Nessie, antes de girarse hacia Alice ─ Llámame Nessie o Ness, por favor, es un placer conocerte Alice

─ Puedes llamarme como quieras, sé que seremos buenas amigas ─ Respondió Alice asintiendo y sonando muy segura, haciendo que Renesmee frunciera el seño ligeramente.

─ No es mentira sabes, ella tiene visiones del futuro ─ Agregó Emmett divertido, pero nadie lo negó, ellos ya habían tenido unos cuantos episodios donde lo que Alice decía se cumplía. Alice solo se encogió de hombros.

─ Y la chica hermosa que ves aquí es mi novia Rosalie ─ Presentó Emmett sonriendo cautelosamente, esperando la reacción de Rose.

─ Un placer conocerte finalmente Rosalie, Edward se había quedado corto en tu descripción pero solamente alguien que fuera tan hermosa podía atrapar definitivamente al oso… ─ Dijo honestamente. Bella y Alice intercambiaron una mirada.

"Ella es buena" Articulo Alice sin emitir sonido, Bella asintió.

─ Siento que te he visto antes ¿No modelaste para Gucci hace dos años en Inglaterra? ─ Continuó Nessie, ganándose una sonrisa enorme de Rosalie, pues era cierto y ese fue un desfile muy importante para ella.

─ Si, yo estuve allí ─ Le respondió Rose tratando seriamente de que Nessie no le cayera bien, pero era difícil.

─ En ese desfile hubo una confusión ¿no? Tú saliste con el mismo vestido que… ¿Cómo se llamaba la modelo esa? ¡Lauren! ─ Dijo golpeándose la cabeza con la mano

─ No fue confusión, ese vestido era para mí y ella intentó robármelo ─ Le respondió Rose con desprecio, pero no hacia Ness sino hacia Lauren ─ Yo salí y le demostré como se debía modelar correctamente un vestido de gala de Gucci ─ Agregó Rosalie sonriendo de manera engreída.

─ Definitivamente pateaste su trasero en la pasarela, lucia como una modelo novata a tu lado ─ Y eso fue todo lo que le tomo a Nessie ganarse a Rosalie. Enseguida se pusieron a discutir sobre moda todas las chicas, dejando a Jasper, Edward y Emmett olvidados y totalmente sorprendidos.

Jasper observaba la escena incrédulo, había jurado que Rosalie iba a tratar mal a Nessie o como mínimo no le iba a dirigir la palabra, pues por su culpa estaba peleada con Emmett, pero el encanto de Nessie había actuado rápidamente, rompió con la barrera que Rose había creado y se las había ganado rápidamente, a todas.

Los chicos, notando que eran innecesarios, fueron a la cocina para servir la comida que habían comprado Jasper y Alice, por supuesto el interrogatorio no se hizo esperar.

─ ¿Y… como te fue con Alice, Jazz? ─ Preguntó Edward, quien estaba colocando los platos frente a las sillas.

─ Solo planeamos que hacer para hoy y después salimos a comprar las cosas ─ Le respondió Jasper tranquilamente.

─ ¿Me puedes explicar como fue que terminaron juntos? ─ Preguntó Emmett, colocando los cubiertos al lado de los platos. Actuando normal, desinteresado.

─ La llame ─ Murmuró Jasper, sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo. Cosa que Emmett y Edward notaron.

─ Mmm…─ Respondieron ambos, esperando que Jasper les dijera mas, sabia que no debían presionarlo.

─ Es solo… ─ Jasper se pasó una mano por su cabello ─ Recordé la promesa que hicimos cuando fuimos al amanecer, no me podía sacar las palabras de Jacob de la cabeza… Me cansé de esperar, de tener miedo, solo... iré despacio ─ Les confeso Jasper.

─ Me alegro por ti hermano ─ Le dijo Edward sinceramente, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

─ ¿Y que tal te fue hoy con ella? ─ Pregunto Emmett curioso y totalmente feliz de que Jasper finalmente fuera tras Alice.

─ Fue… divertido ─ Contesto con una sonrisa ─ Nunca pensé que ir de compras pudiera serlo, pero ella es…─ Se quedó pensando por unos segundos mientras las imágenes de su tarde junto a ella pasaban por su mente ─ Única ─ Terminó con una sonrisa a la que se unieron Emmett y Edward.

Cuando terminaron con la mesa, llamaron a las chicas a comer, Rosalie le pidió a Emmett un momento, los chicos fueron a sentarse y los dejaron solos, enseguida Rosalie se puso de puntas y le paso los brazos por el cuello a Emmett y le dio un beso al cual Emmett respondió rápidamente tomándola de la cintura y pegándola contra la pared, abriendo la boca de Rose con su lengua, en un beso apasionado y demandante; se separaron solo cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

─ Lo siento ─ Dijo Rose sin aliento.

─ No quiero que peleemos de nuevo, tienes que confiar un poco en mi preciosa ─ Le respondió Emmett, jadeando.

─ Es que con tu historia me preocupó que tuvieras a otra mujer cerca ─ Le confesó Rosalie. Emmett suspiró y juntó sus frentes.

─ Amor, para mi no hay nada mas importante que la amistad ─ Emmett hizo una mueca y corrigió ─ Antes no había nada mas importante que la amistad hasta que llegaste ─ Rosalie le sonrió ─ Nunca estuve con Nessie porque era la hermana de Edward, luego porque la quise como si fuera mi hermana y la de Jazz, ahora estas tú y solamente tú, ocupas mi mente y corazón.

─ Emmett ─ Dijo Rosalie totalmente emocionada y le besó suavemente.

─ Tienes que saber que hace poco, por culpa de mi última amante traicioné, sin saber, a unos buenos amigos, resulta que ella estaba con ellos al mismo tiempo que conmigo, cuando nos enteramos de que ella era la misma… Casi nos mató, para ellos fue la traición de su amada novia y esposa, para mí fue la traición a mis amigos lo que me hizo daño. Me pasé un mes bebiendo para olvidar lo que me hizo hacerles a ellos.

─ Oh Emmett, que horrible ─ Agrego Rosalie sorprendida y enojada con aquella mujer, sabia lo importante que eran todos los amigos de Emmett para él, los chicos del gimnasio donde el enseña eran muy cercanos, Rose no pudo evitar preguntarse quiénes fueron _esos_ amigos a los que traicionó.

─ Luego te conocí a ti Rose ─ Emmett le sonrió ─ No hay manera de que arriesgue esto que tenemos, no debes preocuparte por Ness ─ Le aseguró ─ Ni por ninguna otra.

─ Te amo Emmett ─ Le contesto Rosalie sin pensarlo.

─ Yo también te amo mi Rose ─ Respondió Emmett y se besaron nuevamente.

El sonido simultáneo de la puerta y del teléfono de Rosalie los hizo separarse. Renesmee quien había ido a buscarlos a la sala se desvió a la puerta, mientras Rosalie contestaba su celular, Emmett se acerco detrás de Renesmee, quien se había quedado paralizada con la puerta abierta.

─ Jacob ─ Dijo Emmett algo sorprendido, pues no esperaba su visita. Ninguno dijo nada, Emmett miró la manera en que Jacob y Renesmee se observaban, algo no iba bien o al contrario, iba demasiado bien…

Rosalie corrió al comedor, sin notar la escena en la puerta, se acercó a Bella y Alice, antes de que se sentaran y les susurró: "Ella viene esta semana"

* * *

Un saludo a todas, espero que les guste el cap. La cancion de este cap tambien es de Chayanne, pero se llama "No hay imposibles" es muy linda, les recomiendo que la escuchen.

**Para las que leen Protegiendo, sepan que no me he olvidado de la historia y poco a poco la estoy sacando! **

**Y en cuanto a esta, creo que me saldra mas larga de lo que pensé ^^ Intentaré no tardarme tanto para la proxima! ¿Que pasa entre Jake y Ness? ¿Quien es ella? jajaja Creo que todas podran contestar esas preguntas ¿No? **

**Recuerden dejar su review! Asi me animan a escribir más rapido. ^^**

**Besos a todas!**

**Las quiere Yari Cullen Black**


	8. Pasado y Presente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Aquí les dejo un cap bastante largo para que se diviertan. Las canciones son de "The Rasmus" la primera es "Sail Away" y la segunda "Your Forgiveness" pero en español.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 7. Pasado y Presente.**

Jacob estaba leyendo un mensaje de su amigo Quil, cuando sintió que abrieron la puerta del apartamento de los chicos, mientras le contestaba a su amigo sin siquiera levantar los ojos de su celular, escuchó una melodiosa voz.

─ Buenas noches, ¿Puedo ayudarlo? ─ Esa voz tan dulce le hizo alzar la mirada rápidamente, como si del canto de una sirena se tratase. Jacob quedó hipnotizado.

Su cerebro literalmente se desconectó al ver a la mujer frente a él, su respiración se atoró en su pecho y podía jurar que su corazón se olvido de latir por unos segundos antes de comenzar a latir tan fuerte que pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho.

La mujer era de estatura promedio, unos diez centímetros mas baja que él, con un hermoso cabello cobrizo, que se le hizo familiar pero su cerebro no estaba para pensar en donde lo había visto antes, le enmarcaba su hermoso y delicado rostro, piel blanca como la luna, su cuerpo deliciosamente modelado como el de una bailarina, piernas largas y perfectas, subió de nuevo la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa mas bonita que había visto en su vida y sin poder evitarlo la devolvió con una enorme de su parte. Pero fueron esos ojos chocolates que lo atraparon y Jacob supo que estaba totalmente perdido o mejor dicho que finalmente la había encontrado.

Desde lejos escuchó su nombre, pero simplemente no podía apartar la vista de aquella mujer, que se había convertido rápidamente en su mundo con tan solo una mirada. Jacob sabia que ella era la _luna_ de su _lobo_ como varias veces le había dicho su padre, la mujer que seria su compañera, su alma gemela, su _imprimación_, aquella que estaba destinada para él y solo para él, su parte animal, según la tradición del pueblo de su padre, su lobo interior se encargaría de encontrar una mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida ¿Quién diría que la encontraría en casa de Cullen?

Jacob solo podía pensar una palabra "_Mía"_

Renesmee solo podía admirar al hombre que estaba frente a ella, era el hombre mas impresionante que había visto, casi tan alto como Emmett, vestido con una camisa negra pegada a su pecho y abdomen con la que se podía dar una muy buena idea de los músculos debajo, unos pantalones de Jean negros y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, le daba al estilo negro sobre negro otro significado, uno completamente sexy, en una mano su celular, en la otra un casco de motociclista, su piel morena, acompañada de un cabello negro cortado con estilo y los mas impresionantes ojos oscuros que había visto, marrones casi negros, pero no era el impresionante físico del hombre lo que hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente, fue la combinación devastadora de su amplia sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos al verla.

Al mostrarle esa sonrisa lobuna, que no solo era sexy sino que pareció que el sol de repente hubiera entrado al pasillo deslumbrándola, algo imposible ya que eran casi las ocho de la noche, Nessie se quedó sin aliento. Al observarla como si de una diosa se tratara, con total adoración y devoción, el corazón de Renesmee latió desbocado como si acabara de correr un triatlón. El mundo se redujo a solo ellos dos. El tiempo se había detenido. Vagamente pudo notar la presencia de alguien tras de ella, y un sonido lejano.

Intentó decir algo, pero su mente no podía idear nada que decir, solo podía repetir "_Mío…mío…mío_" y de repente aquel hombre desapareció cuando una pared azul oscuro se puso en su camino, sacándola de su burbuja de golpe. Todo regreso a la vida en esos momentos, como si le hubieran puesto play a una película que estaba en pausa.

Al retroceder un paso, se dio cuenta que no era una pared, era Emmet que le estaba dando la espalda, escuchó ahora claramente como preguntaba con voz ¿Enojada? algo al hombre que estaba afuera.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob? ─ Nessie reconoció ese tono de voz, era el que usaban Edward, Emmett y Jasper para asustar a un chico que estaba detrás de ella hace años atrás. _"Jacob, se llama Jacob"_ fue lo único que le importó. Impaciente intentó ver algo, pero Emmett ocupaba casi toda la puerta.

─ Yo… mmm… Emmett, yo vine…─ Jacob había sido sacado de golpe del hechizo de su sirena, cuando Emmett se atravesó en su camino, Jacob tuvo que contenerse para no apartarlo de un golpe, en su lugar estaba intentando ver sobre el hombro de Emmett, algo difícil pues eran casi de la misma altura ─ Yo… para…mmm ─ No podía decir nada coherente, solo quería verla de nuevo.

─ Emmett no seas grosero, ¡Apártate! ─ Escuchó que su sirena hablaba nuevamente, sonaba algo ansiosa y enojada, ella quería verlo y eso fue lo que necesito para guardar su celular en el bolsillo, casi lanzarle el casco a Emmett a sus brazos y apartarlo suave pero firmemente de su camino.

Emmett se quedó en shock, impresionado se quedaba corto para su estado, no solo por el hecho de que parecía que Jacob estaba atraído por Nessie, "_Atraído no"_ se corrigió, el brillo en los ojos de Jacob solo se podía clasificar como amor, del tipo "Viviremos felices para siempre" le fue fácil de reconocerlo pues era el mismo que veía en el espejo cuando pensaba en Rosalie o el que veía en Edward y Jasper, sin embargo lo que realmente lo dejó mudo fue el hecho de que Jacob lo empujó como si nada, simplemente lo hizo a un lado, como si él no midiera casi dos metros y no pesara ochenta kilos de músculos, aunque no fue el que lo moviera tan fácil lo que lo impresionó como tal, era lo que significaba, Jacob era fuerte y no iba a dejar que nadie lo alejara de Ness.

─ Hola, soy Renesmee pero prefiero que me digan Nessie ─ Habló Ness viendo directamente a los ojos de Jake.

─ Soy Jacob y puedes decirme como quieras ─ Le respondió con su amplia sonrisa y un brillo travieso en sus ojos ─ ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida, preciosa?

─ Buscándote en el continente equivocado ─ contestó Nessie rápidamente, haciendo que ambos rieran suavemente. El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta evito que regresaran a su burbuja.

─ Jacob ─ Dijo Emmett mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y un tono de advertencia ─ Ella es la herman_ita_ de Edward.

─ Hace tiempo que deje de ser la herman_ita_ de Edward, Emmett. ─ Se defendió Ness, cruzándose de brazos.

No iba a soportar esa actitud de hermanos celosos de ninguno, ni siquiera del propio Edward, ya era grande y sabia defenderse sola. Además quería a Jacob, él era _suyo_, e iba a luchar por él, aunque sonaba ridícula, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni cinco minutos de conocerlo pero en su corazón lo sabía. Él le pertenecía a ella. Y Ness cuidaba lo que era suyo.

Emmett se quedó observándola, en la misma posición que ella, Jacob no pudo más que sonreír al ver a su pequeña sirena haciéndole frente al gran Emmett, le gustó su fortaleza. La batalla de voluntades se vio interrumpida por la entrada de Rosalie.

─ ¿Jake? ¿Que haces aquí? ─ Dijo sorprendida de ver a su primo ─ ¿Qué esta pasando? ─ Agregó luego de ver las posiciones defensivas de Nessie y Emmett.

─ Me hacen sentir muy bienvenido aquí ─ Bromeó Jacob ─ No pasa nada querida prima ─ Intentó tranquilizar a Rose, aun divertido por la situación, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. Nessie desvió la mirada de Emmett para dirigirle una sorprendida a Jacob.

─ ¿Emm? ─ Preguntó de nuevo Rosalie, al ver que su novio no se relajaba ni un poco, Emmett dejo de fulminar a Jacob con la mirada y observó a Rose, sus ojos se suavizaron al momento de ver a la rubia, bajó los brazos.

─ ¿Por qué se tardan tanto allá? ─ Se escuchó el grito de Alice.

─ Enseguida vamos ─ Respondió Emmett bruscamente.

─ ¿Te quedas a cenar? ─ Preguntó Ness esperanzada observando a Jacob. El le sonrió.

─ Definitivamente ─ Respondió. Y Emmett resopló.

─ Pon otro plato Alice, tenemos un invitado sorpresa ─ Gritó Rosalie a su hermana, sin entender del todo la situación.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ Preguntó Jasper.

─ Soy Jacob ─ Respondió Jake.

─ Oh genial, vengan a sentarse ─ Se escuchó que dijo Bella. Todos se encaminaron, pero Rose tomó del brazo a Jacob para retrazarlo un poco.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─ Le interrogó curiosa, su primo solo le sonrío y Rose se dio cuenta de la felicidad que lo inundó.

─ La encontré Rose ─ Le respondió suavemente y sus ojos parecían dos soles brillando. La boca de Rosalie casi cae al suelo.

─ ¿Tu imprimación? ─ le preguntó sorprendida, Jacob les había contado todas las historias que su padre le había relatado, de todas su favorita era la leyenda sobre la imprimación, le parecía muy romántico conseguir a tu alma gemela solo por observarla a los ojos. El asintió.

─ Es _ella_ ─ Dijo simplemente. Rose le sonrío y lo abrazó, si le había quedado alguna duda sobre Nessie y Emmett estas desaparecieron instantáneamente al ver el asentimiento de su primo. Ambos se fueron a sentar, con una enorme sonrisa.

Nessie al ser la homenajeada se vio forzada a sentarse en el puesto principal al frente de la mesa, Edward se sentó a su derecha y Emmett prácticamente corrió para hacerlo a la izquierda, nadie notó que lo hizo a propósito para alejar a Jacob de ella, solo por supuesto Jake y Ness, ella observó enojada a Emmett quien le regresó una falsa sonrisa inocente, Jacob la tranquilizó con la mirada y caminó a lo largo de la mesa para ponerse justo al frente de ella; con una mirada engreída Jacob le sonrío a Emmett, ahora frente a ella podía observarla sin levantar sospechas de Edward o Jasper.

Todos comenzaron a servirse la comida y hablar tranquilamente, menos Emmett que seguía enojado, y Ness y Jacob solo se veían entre ellos, Edward estaba demasiado distraído con Bella a su lado para notarlo, al igual que Jasper con Alice; justo antes de perderse en la mirada del otro, Jacob escuchó que Edward le hablaba.

─ ¿Para que viniste Jacob? ─ Preguntó, antes de tomar un poco de refresco.

─ En serio chicos, ustedes saben como hacer sentir bienvenido a uno ¿No puedo simplemente pasar a saludar a mis amigos? ─ Respondió sonriendo, haciendo que Edward se sintiera apenado.

─ No quise que sonara de esa manera ─ Respondió Edward, disculpándose.

─ Tranquilo, solo bromeaba, la verdad es que si vine por una razón ─ Confesó. "_Y me quedé por otra_" Pensó observando a Ness disimuladamente. ─ Vine a invitarlos al club, unos amigos de la reserva tienen una banda y van a tocar en vivo.

─ Eso es genial ─ Dijo Alice con emoción ─ ¿Sam y los demás? ─ Preguntó igual de emocionada, haciendo que Jasper frunciera el seño.

─ Sip, Sam, Quil, Embry y Leah ─ Respondió sonriendo al recordar a sus amigos. Emmett se tensó ante el último nombre, le sonaba extremadamente familiar.

─ ¿Lograron convencer a Leah de que cantara con Sam? ─ Preguntó Bella impresionada. "_Leah ¿Dónde lo he escuchado?" _Pensaba desesperado, por dentro algo le decía que era importante que lo recordara.

─ Después de mucho rogarle, ella adora la música y sabe que tocar en Amanecer le abrirá muchas puertas, necesita a la manada tanto como ellos a ella ─ Contestó con su voz vacilando un poco, por sus sentimientos encontrados. Siempre había culpado a Sam por dejar a Leah por Emily, pero ahora viendo a Ness, lo entendía un poco.

─ ¿Por qué tuvieron que convencerla? ─ Pregunto Jasper.

─ Solo digamos que Sam y ella tuvieron problemas personales ─ Dijo no queriendo contarles la historia por completo, después de todo era problema de sus amigos, no quería traicionarlos al contar algo tan privado.

─ No puedes decirnos, entendido ─ Dijo Edward y Jazz y Emm asintieron, Jacob se sintió agradecido de la comprensión de todos, a las chicas les había dicho tan solo un resumen si entrar en detalles, como que Emily era la prima de Leah.

─ Bueno, tenemos que ir ─ Sentenció Alice ─ ¿A que hora es la presentación? Siempre he querido escucharlos ─ Comentó Alice casi saltando sobre su asiento, Jasper comenzó a ver verde.

─ No podemos, Renesmee debe estar cansada y no pude ir a una discoteca con su pierna lastimada ─ Reclamó Emmett inmediatamente, Rose le golpeo a un costado, pero el la ignoró. A demás tenía una mala sensación sobre ir.

─ Emm tiene razón, no podemos dejar a Ness aquí sola, mi padre me mataría; tendrán que ir sin nosotros, Emmett y Jasper no tienen que quedarse ─ Respondió Edward sonando ligeramente decepcionado, pues quería ir con Bella.

─ Yo tengo que trabajar, ella puede quedarse sentada en la barra, así no estará sola y puede escucharlos también. Si ella quiere claro ─ Dijo Jacob sonriéndole a Ness.

─ No tengo ningún problema, ¿Podemos ir Edward? Hace mucho tiempo que no escucho otra música que no fuera para trabajar o la tuya ─ Le rogó Ness colocando los ojos de cachorrito con los que sabia su hermano no podía negarle nada.

─ ¿Estas segura que quieres salir? ¿No estas cansada del vuelo? No quisiera dejarte sola en la discoteca ─ Le preguntó sonando preocupado, Ness le sonrío a su hermano.

─ Estoy bien, voy a estar sentada y seguro que Jacob me hará compañía ─ Tranquilizó a Edward y le dio una sonrisa a Jacob. Emmett resopló.

─ Estamos de acuerdo todos, iremos a ver a los amigos de Jacob ─ Sentenció Alice dando un aplauso.

─ Los chicos tocan dentro de una hora ─ Informó Jacob, observando su reloj.

─ Lo mejor será que nos marchemos ya ─ Dijo Bella levantándose, seguida muy de cerca de Edward.

La música se escuchaba desde el estacionamiento del Amanecer, Jacob se bajo de su Harley y se quito su casco, Rose y Emmett lo imitaron, pues Emmett había decidió llevarse la suya también, pues a Rosalie le encantaba pasear en ella. Edward, Bella y Ness se fueron en el Volvo de Edward y Jasper y Alice se fueron en el Porshe de ella. Jacob corrió al lado de Ness para ayudarla a bajarse, antes de que Edward pudiera. Esto le ganó una mirada extrañada de su parte y una sonrisa de parte de Nessie.

Todos entraron al Amanecer, Jacob los guió a una mesa mientras el iba a cambiarse para trabajar, todos ordenaron un trago y se relajaron; no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la música hizo que Emmett y Jasper sacaran a Rose y Alice a bailar, quienes aceptaron sorprendidas, pues no los imaginaban como bailarines.

─ ¡Oh preciosa! Prácticamente nacimos en una pista de baile ─ Le dijo Emmett sonriéndole a Rose, se giro hacia Jasper y le guiño un ojo. ─ ¿No es cierto Jazz? ─ El rubio solo sonrió ampliamente y arrastró a Alice a la pista de baile.

Jasper tomó a Alice de una mano y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre si misma, ella la hizo con una elegancia y ritmo que hizo sonreír a Jazz, odiaba bailar con mujeres que no supieran hacerlo, la acercó y puso las manos en su cintura, Alice inmediatamente puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Jasper suavemente y comenzó a bailar al ritmo rápido de la canción, Jasper estaba encantado con la facilidad en que Alice lo seguía, se dejaba llevar por el y parecía que podía anticipar todo lo que el iba hacer, cada giro, cada paso ella lo correspondía de una manera grácil y perfecta. Observando a los ojos de Alice, Jasper sintió como lo inundaba la esperanza de ser feliz de nuevo.

Alice estaba mas que encantada de ver como Jasper se deslizaba en la pista con gracia, de manera masculina y perfecta, era una faceta que no conocía de él, pues estaba mas que entregado al baile y a pesar de ser una canción rápida y estar rodeada de cientos de personas ella pensaba que estaban ellos solos bailando un vals. Su amor por Jasper solo creció mas y deseaba que la canción no terminara nunca y que pronto pudieran estar realmente juntos, tan sincronizados en la vida como lo estaban mientras bailaban.

Emmett tomó a Rosalie entre sus brazos, sus caderas se movían al unísono y en perfecta sincronía, parecía que lo hubieran ensayado antes, los movimientos de ambos estaban diseñados para seducir y provocar al otro, como siempre, Rosalie giro sobre si misma y pego su espalada al pecho de Emmett, él le aparto el cabello y le dio un beso en su cuello y se mantuvo allí, ella paso sus manos por el cuello de este, nunca dejaron de moverse según la música, las manos de Emmett vagaron por su cuerpo, no de manera vulgar sino incitante, dándole una promesa de lo que podría ser. Emmett la giró de frente para poder besarla correctamente, la sensación de ella restregándose en su contra lo estaba volviendo loco y llenándolo de lujuria que no podría satisfacer como él quería… con el cuerpo de Rose.

Por suerte en ese momento, Jasper pasó a su lado y con solo una mirada decidieron intercambiar de parejas, como si tuvieran años bailando juntos, Alice pasó a sus manos y Rose a las de Jasper, junto a la pequeña de las Swan bailó a gusto y a una distancia mas que prudente, las manos en el aire, lo suficientemente cerca para poder encajar sus movimientos sin la necesidad de tocarse, Alice parecía adivinar sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera; solo observó a Rose y Jasper una vez, los observó bailando de la misma manera que ellos, así que se relajó totalmente, olvidando la razón de su incomodidad al principio. Cuando Rose regresó a sus brazos, él estaba completamente relajado y divirtiéndose como hace mucho no lo hacia, ahora seguro que sus amigos estaban tan felices como él, cuando observo el rostro de Jasper al tener a Alice en sus manos.

─ ¡Son grandiosos! ─ Comentó Bella sin poder dejar de observar a Jasper y Emmett bailando con sus primas ─ No sabia que Jasper bailara de esa manera.

─ No era mentira cuando Emmett dijo que casi nacieron en una pista de baile, no hay nada mas que les guste tanto, y se te gusta como baila Jazz deberías ver a Edward ─ Agregó Ness mirando a su hermano, quien movía su pierna de arriba abajo siguiendo el ritmo de la música, era obvio que quería llevar a Bella a bailar y no lo hacia por no dejarla sola.

─ ¿Tu también bailas así? ─ Le preguntó Bella a Edward. El asintió agradeciendo que las luces del lugar no dejaran ver que estaba un poco ruborizado.

─ ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con Bella antes de que la banda salga a tocar? No les debe faltar mucho, yo me voy con Jacob ─ Sugirió Ness, queriendo ver a Jacob mas de cerca. En esos momentos pusieron una canción lenta.

─ ¿Quieres? ─ Le preguntó a Bella, quien asintió. Edward se levantó y ayudo a Renesmee a llegar a la barra y sentarse en una esquina, luego se fueron juntos hasta donde estaban los demás.

Edward tomó las manos de Bella y las puso detrás de su cuello, antes de que Bella pudiera siquiera preguntarle que estaba haciendo. El le sonrió y puso las suyas en la espalda de Bella, dejando nada de espacio entre ellos, apenas podían moverse, pero a ninguno pareció importarles una vez que se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

Al acabar la canción, tal como había dicho Nessie, el DJ anuncio a "Wolf Pack" la banda de los amigos de Jacob. Edward y los demás se acercaron los mas que pudieron al escenario, mientras Renesmee los observaba desde la barra, le estaba dando la espalda a esta por lo que saltó cuando sintió que Jacob le susurraba al oído el nombre de sus amigos.

─ El de la guitarra es Sam, la chica del bajo es Leah, en la batería es Embry y Quil es el del teclado ─ Ness giró su rostro sobre su hombro para observarlo, estaban a centímetros de distancia y él tenia una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón saliera disparado dentro de su pecho.

Las notas de una guitarra hicieron que se giraran al escenario. La voz femenina comenzó a cantar.

"_Hace algún tiempo teníamos muchas cosas por las cuales luchar  
Teníamos un sueño, teníamos planes  
Destellos en el aire, los demás nos envidiaban  
No teníamos preocupaciones._

__

¿Recuerdas cuando juré  
Que el amor nunca se acabaría  
Y que tú y yo nunca moriríamos?  
¿Recuerdas cuando juré  
Que lo teníamos todo  
Que lo teníamos todo?

Alejarse, es tiempo de partir  
Días de lluvia, son tuyos para quedártelos  
Apagándome, la noche me llama  
Tu te quedarás, yo me alejaré

_Solíamos encender velas  
Teníamos un lugar al cual llamar hogar  
El sueño que vivimos  
Era más que divino  
Cada día era como un regalo  
Una vez en la vida"_

─ Esta canción la escribió Leah cuando Sam termino con ella ─ Le informó Jacob en un susurro.

_"¿Recuerdas cuando juraste  
Que tu amor nunca se acabaría  
Y que tu y yo nunca moriríamos?  
¿Recuerdas cuando juraste  
Que lo teníamos todo  
Que nunca caeríamos?_

_Alejarse, es tiempo de partir  
Días lluviosos, son tuyos para quedártelos  
Apagándome, el crepúsculo me llama  
Tu te quedarás, yo me alejaré_

_No hay razones para mentir  
No hay necesidad de fingir  
Estoy agradecida de morir  
Para volver a vivir  
No tengo miedo de volar  
Y encontrar el final  
Y alcanzar el final  
ohhohhhohhhohhh…"_

─ Leah pasó por una gran depresión, que disfrazaba con ira ─ Agregó Jake._  
_

"_Alejarse  
Alejarse, es tiempo de partir  
Días lluviosos, te esperan a ti  
Apagándome, la noche me llama  
Tu te quedarás, yo me alejaré  
Alejándome_

_La noche me llama  
Alejándome"_

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─ Preguntó Renesmee sin darse cuenta.

─ Sam le acaba de pedir matrimonio a Leah cuando ella recibió una beca de canto por dos años en una universidad que quedaba al otro lado del país. Ella la aceptó y se marchó, Sam quedó herido, sin embargo el compromiso se mantuvo, el primer año Sam parecía un fantasma sin Leah, pero luego… Emily llegó a la reserva, como era prima de Leah ya conocía a Sam por las veces que había hablado con ella aunque no personalmente, lo vio realmente mal por no estar con ella y le hizo compañía, Sam olvido a Leah y se enamoró perdidamente de Emily, ella al principio no lo aceptaba pues estaba con su prima pero… es difícil resistirse al nivel de adoración y devoción que le mostraba Sam ─ Le comenzó a explicar Jacob.

Ahora la voz de Sam comenzaba la siguiente canción.

"_Es tiempo de perdonar__  
Es tiempo para arrepentirse__  
Tiempo de ascenso__  
Para vivir sin venganza__  
Nunca vamos a estar juntos__  
Es hora de enfrentar la verdad"_

─ En nuestra tribu, Los Quileutes, existe una leyenda, veras supuestamente descendemos de los lobos y dentro de nosotros vive uno, según la leyenda este es capaz de conseguir a tu compañera, la mujer de tu vida, la otra mitad de tu alma con solo verla a los ojos.

_"Tu me dirás__  
¿Quién puede hacerlo durar para siempre?__  
Destino__  
No pudo sellar nuestro destino juntos__  
Hay un tiempo para la ira__  
Porque aún sangro desde tu último beso__  
La guerra ha terminado__  
Y todo lo que necesito de ti es esto__  
Tu perdón"__  
_

─ Los lobos son de los pocos animales que escogen a una compañera por el resto de su vida ─ Agregó Ness sin dejar de observar a Sam. ─ Tiene sentido su leyenda ─ Jacob sonrió, porque a ella no le pareciera descabellado la idea de la imprimación.

_"Fuiste mi religión__  
Te di mi alma__  
Tu cuerpo fue la luz__  
Fuiste mi obsesión__  
Te di todo el control__  
Yo no sabía que tu__  
Corazón era frío y de piedra_

_Tu me dirás__  
¿Quién puede hacerlo durar para siempre?__  
Destino__  
No pudo sellar nuestro destino juntos__  
Hay un tiempo para la ira__  
Porque aún sangro desde tu último beso__  
La guerra ha terminado__  
Y todo lo que necesito de ti es esto__  
Lo más difícil para ti de dar__  
Tu perdón"_

─ Así es, resulta que la pareja de Sam es Emily, cuando Leah regresó Sam término su compromiso, pues no quería hacerlo por teléfono, espero unas semanas antes de anunciar que estaba con Emily, pero igual cuando Leah se enteró se sintió traicionada y juró que nunca iba a perdonarles ─ Dijo Jacob. Observando como aun después del año que había pasado de eso, se notaba como Sam le pedía perdón a Leah durante la canción.

_"Hay un tiempo para la ira__  
Porque aún sangro desde tu último beso__  
La guerra ha terminado__  
Y todo lo que necesito de ti es esto__  
Lo más difícil para ti de dar__  
Tu perdón._

_Tu perdón._

_Tu perdón._

_Tu perdón."_

─ Ahora Leah ha llegado, no a estar bien con ellos, pero al menos ya no les observa con odio; Emily esta detrás del escenario.

─ ¿Tu lobo ya descubrió a tu compañera? ─ Le preguntó Renesmee, con cierto temor a que le respondiera afirmativamente

─ La conseguí hace menos de tres horas ─ Le dijo Jacob sin rodeos, lo que hizo que Ness sonriera abiertamente.

─ Teniendo en cuenta que tienes todo ese tiempo con nosotros, ¿Debo asumir que la conozco? ─ Bromeó Ness, observándolo a los ojos.

─ La conoces mejor que nadie ─ Le respondió Jake con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. ─ Una pista, no esta relacionada conmigo por sangre ─ Agregó sonriendo ampliamente.

─ Eso nos deja a Edward, Jasper, Emmett y a mí ─ Dijo Nessie sonriendo ante la cara de Jacob por mencionar a los chicos. El se recuperó de la estupefacción y le sonrío.

─ Y definitivamente no es un hombre ─ Agregó divertido. Ella se encogió de hombros.

─ Solo me aseguraba ─ Respondió sonriéndole. Otra canción comenzó a sonar, pero ya ninguno le prestaba atención. Las sonrisas desaparecieron y se observaron seriamente.

─ Entonces solo quedo yo ─ Dijo en un susurro.

─ Solo tú ─ Respondió Jacob, eliminando la distancia entre ellos y uniendo sus labios ─ Para siempre ─ Le susurro sobre su labios antes de besarla nuevamente.

─ ¡Son geniales! ─ Gritó Alice al oído de Jasper, sin dejar de saltar en su sitio al ritmo de la música.

─ Tienes razón, son realmente buenos ─ Le respondió ─ ¿Qué opinas Edward? ─ Preguntó girándose hacia su amigo.

─ Son excelentes, los estoy grabando para enviárselo a mi representante ─ Le informo Edward mientras mantenía su celular alzado hacia la banda.

Rose estaba bailando dentro del abrazo de Emmett dándole la espalda, estaba tan concentrada en la música que no se dio cuenta que su novio se había quedado paralizado al momento en que salió la banda.

_Leah_ Ahora que la tenia de frente se acordó de ella, hace tiempo, antes de Victoria…

"¿_Que hace una chica tan linda como tú sola en este bar?" Le había preguntado Emmett, ella llevaba un short de Jean corto y una camiseta ajustada de color negro que mostraba su perfecta figura._

"_Tratando de olvidar a un idiota" Le respondió secamente antes de darle un trago a su bebida._

"_Debe ser realmente un imbécil si te dejo por otra" Le respondió sentándose a su lado "Definitivamente yo no te hubiera dejado escapar" Agrego con su sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos._

"_En cierta forma es mi culpa y yo lo deje escapar a él" Le respondió girándose en su dirección y dándole una sonrisa triste, Emmett vio lo hermosa que realmente era y la tristeza que había en sus ojos._

"_¿Te ha ayudado?" Preguntó señalando a su bebida "¿Has podido olvidarlo?" _

"_No" le respondió amargada y dejando el vaso duramente sobre la barra._

"_Yo se como podrías olvidarlo por un rato" Le dijo susurrando en su oído y ofreciéndole una mano. _

"_Ayúdame a olvidar" Le dijo con suplica en su voz y ojos, tomó su mano y salieron del bar…_

Esa fue la primera noche en que Emmett no se preocupó por su propio placer sino que se concentró en ella, haciendo que olvidara aquel hombre por toda la noche. Al día siguiente cuando se despertó se encontraba solo y una nota sobre el espejo del baño:

"**Gracias, por ayudarme a olvidar por una noche.**

**Leah"**

Ahora ella estaba frente a él mientras sostenía a Rosalie entre sus brazos, pasado y presente juntos, Leah lo observó y la mirada fue de reconocimiento y sorpresa inmediata, ella lo recordaba, luego observó a Rosalie entre sus brazos y le sonrío levemente, indicándole que no le iba a causar problemas, pero Emmett sabia que la de problema iba a ser Rosalie. Nunca antes se había topado de frente con una antigua amante, después de todo antes de ella, la última había sido Victoria con la que duró seis meses.

Emmett intentó relajarse pero le era imposible, sabia que se le venia una grande, pero para no despertar las sospechas de Rose intentó moverse un poco.

Cuando la banda dejó de tocar, todos se fueron a la barra junto a Nessie, pues estaban sedientos de tanto gritar, además Jacob tomaría un descanso para presentarlos a la banda. Llegaron y Nessie estaba tan concentrada observando como Jacob servia una bebida a un hombre que saltó cuando su hermano se le acercó para hablarle. Luego de entregarle la bebida al hombre, Jacob saltó sobre la barra y los guió a la parte de atrás del escenario; manteniéndose al lado de Nessie pues Edward la tenia difícil tratando de que Bella no tropezara. Jacob nunca estuvo más agradecido de la torpeza innata de su prima.

Cuando llegaron los chicos estaban eufóricos, gritaban y reían como locos, Leah en cambio estaba sentada en un sofá totalmente seria, en cuanto los vieron llegar los chicos se abalanzaron sobre Jacob agradeciéndoles que les hubiera conseguido el lugar para que ellos tocaran, luego hizo las presentaciones; cuando llegó el momento de Leah, ella saludó a todos con un gesto de la mano, excepto a Emmett a quien saludo con un abrazo y aprovecho para decirle que ella no diría nada y dejaría que el escogiera su historia, Emmett le agradeció con la mirada y solo dijo que ella había ido al gimnasio una vez a preguntar por unas clases, todos menos Rosalie le creyeron.

Todos comenzaron hablar sobre la presentación, las chicas felices de finalmente conocer a los amigos de su primo de la reserva y notaron que Jacob habló sobre ellas con los Quileutes tanto como él les hablaba sobre los Quileutes a ellas; Jasper se fue relajando y sus celos desaparecieron mientras notaba que Alice no dejaba de estar a su lado y no le prestaba mayor a atención a ninguno de los chicos.

Los Quileutes quedaron emocionados, sobretodo Leah, cuando Edward les dijo que le dieran un demo para enviárselo a su representante, le había mandado una grabación de su actuación y le había pedido que le mandaran mas canciones. En seguida los chicos de "Wolf Pack" se pusieron a discutir cuales serian las mejores para mandarle mientras Edward y los demás se despidieron de ellos, pues ahora Ness si estaba cansada.

Jacob se despidió de Nessie, de mala gana, con solo un beso en la mejilla, pues ella quería esperar un poco para decirle a Edward que ya eran novios, él se quedaría en el trabajo por unas horas más.

Todos arrancaron en dirección al apartamento, cuando llegaron, Rose detuvo a Emmett en el estacionamiento, espero a que los demás subieran, dando la excusa de que eran demasiados para el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, ella se cruzo de brazos y observó a Emmett.

─ ¿De donde la conoces realmente? ─ Preguntó sin rodeos. No era necesario que dijera su nombre para saber a quien se refería. Emmett suspiró.

─ En un bar, hace casi un año ─ Le respondió resignado y algo asustado de la reacción de su novia. ─ Solo fue una noche, ella estaba realmente triste. No la había vuelto a ver desde esa oportunidad.

─ ¿Solo una vez? ─ Preguntó aun de manera fría, pero Emmett pudo ver como sus ojos se estaban ablandando.

─ Amor, aunque no este muy orgulloso de decirlo, hubo solo una mujer con la que tuve sexo mas de una vez ─ Respondió algo apenado, pero decidido a decirle la verdad. Los ojos de Rose se iluminaron.

─ ¿Yo? ─ Preguntó con cautela.

─ No ─ Negó Emmett inmediatamente, ella no podía entrar en esa categoría, el rostro de Rosalie se endureció y Emmett supo que era mejor aclarar las cosas antes de que malentendiera. ─ Contigo no es simplemente sexo Rose, contigo es algo más. No puedo mezclarte con mis anteriores y ya olvidadas amantes.

─ ¿Diferente como? ─ Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

─ Contigo mi vida, hago el amor, tu me enseñaste la diferencia ─ Le contestó, sabia que sonaba cursi, pero era la pura verdad y supo que dijo lo correcto al ver que Rose baja los brazos y le sonreía.

Se acercó con cautela hacia ella y cuando Rose se dejo abrazar, Emmett soltó el aliento aliviado y la apretó fuertemente. Luego ella se alejó y se acercó a la motocicleta de nuevo.

─ Vamos, demuéstrame la diferencia entre el sexo y hacer el amor ─ Le dijo sonriéndole de manera sexy y sugerente. Emmett se montó en la motocicleta y le pasó el casco.

─ ¡Agárrate fuerte! Esta noche llegaremos al cielo juntos.

**¿Qué les pareció este cap? Se que pensaban que **_**Ella **_**iba a aparecer de una vez, pero decidí darles un poco mas de felicidad a estas parejas. **

**El titulo "Pasado y Presente" Es porque mezcla el ****pasado**** de Emm, y la historia de Leah y Sam, mas el ****presente**** de Emm con Rose y la nueva relación de Jake y Ness.**

**El cap que sigue será "Presente y Futuro" ¿Alguna idea?**

**Besos a Todas! **

**Recuerden dejar su review! Que me animan a seguirla.**

**Yari Cullen Black**


	9. Presente y Futuro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8. Presente y Futuro.**

Era miércoles ya, los días de la semana habían pasado excesivamente lentos para Jasper y las noches demasiado rápidas ¿La razón? Había tenido que trabajar en el último caso que le asignaron desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde, no había visto a Alice desde la noche del concierto de los Wolf Pack, el sábado, y eso lo tenía realmente de mal humor. De hecho apenas veía a sus mejores amigos y eso que vivía con ellos.

Cuando llegaba por las noches a su casa, sus amigos estaban o durmiendo o con sus novias y Nessie usualmente estaba con Jacob; solo lo consolaban los mensajes de texto que le mandaba Alice, siempre le escribía en la mañana para desearle suerte en el trabajo y en la noche cuando Jasper le decía que estaba en casa, pues ella le había pedido que sin importar la hora le dijera que había llegado bien. Solo ese gesto le calentaba por dentro.

Pero ya estaba harto, su mal humor se notaba en el trabajo, estaba mas distraído de lo normal, incluso María se lo había dicho. Tenia que hacer algo, quería verla, escucharla…

─ Jasper tienes una visita ─ La voz de María sonando por el intercomunicador lo sacó de sus desesperados pensamientos. Suspiró. No había notado que María lo había llamado por su nombre en lugar de su apellido como debía hacerlo frente a clientes o sus compañeros abogados.

─ ¿Quien es? ─ Preguntó algo ausente.

─ Tu almuerzo ─ Le respondió y Jasper ahora notó el tono extraño en que lo dijo, parecía… feliz, incluso se la pudo imaginar con una enorme sonrisa. Más tarde le preguntaría que le pasaba. Jasper ni siquiera recordaba haber pedido su almuerzo, _"Realmente estoy distraído" _pensó.

─ Que pase ─ Le dijo a su secretaria, preguntándose que demonios había ordenado. Mientras sacaba su dinero para pagar la comida, escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba, alzó la mirada confundido.

─ Alice…─ Dijo completamente sorprendido. Ella estaba radiante, con una camisa de tiritas amarillas pegada a su cuerpo, unos pantalones cortos de Jean y unas sandalias amarillas. ─ Alice…─ _"¿No puedes decir otra cosa idiota?" _se recriminó. ─ ¿Qué… que haces aquí? ─ Preguntó mientras sentía a su corazón acelerarse dentro de su pecho, una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras veía que Alice formaba un puchero.

─ ¿Así me saludas después de tres días sin vernos? ─ Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

─ No, lo siento ─ Se disculpó Jasper rápidamente mientras se levantaba y casi corría en su dirección y la abrazaba fuertemente ─ Es que estoy sorprendido de que estés aquí ─ Le dijo a su oído, sin soltarla todavía. Alice le devolvió el abrazo.

─ Mucho mejor ─ Le respondió aun entre sus brazos. Se separó ligeramente para verlo a sus ojos, las manos de Jasper se detuvieron en su cintura, no quería que se alejara de él tan pronto y a ella no pareció importarle.

─ No es que me moleste, sino al contrario estoy más que encantado, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Le preguntó tratando de no perderse en esos ojos color caramelo.

─ ¿Siempre me vas a decir eso cuando venga? ─ Le preguntó divertida. Jasper recordó que le había dicho algo parecido la primera vez que ella le visitó por sorpresa y sonrió.

─ Si sigues apareciendo de improvisto, creo que si ─ Le respondió riendo suavemente.

─ ¿No te gusta que venga? ─ Le preguntó repentinamente seria.

─ No me gusta… me encanta que vengas ─ Le respondió sinceramente, ganándose una sonrisa de Alice. ─ Me alegras el día ─ Agregó.

─ Que bueno, porque tengo planeadas muchas mas visitas sorpresas ─ Respondió riendo, ella aun estaba entre sus brazos.

─ ¿Cómo puedes planear visitas sorpresas? ¿Al planearlas no dejan de ser sorpresas? ─ Le preguntó divertido.

─ La sorpresa tiene que ser para ti, tu no sabrás cuando voy a venir ─ Le respondió alzando la barbilla.

─ ¿Significa eso que vendrás otras veces por aquí? ─ Le preguntó esperanzado.

─ Si, solo que será cuando menos te lo esperes.

─ Eso espero ─ Le contestó Jasper en un susurro. ─ ¿Me dirás ahora porque estas aquí? ─ Preguntó de nuevo con su vos normal, ganándose otra sonrisa de Alice.

─ He venido a secuestrarte ─ Le dijo sorprendiéndolo, ella comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho de Jasper alisando su traje y mandándole corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo ─ Has trabajado mucho estos días Jazz, necesitas relajarte o vas a colapsar.

─ ¿Secuestrarme? Por más tentador que suene Alice, no puedo marcharme y dejar todo sin atender ─ Le contestó tragando pesado, sus manos le estaban quitando la chaqueta.

─ Ya hablé con María, cambió tus citas de la tarde y las arreglo para el resto de la semana ─ Su chaqueta estaba ahora sobre el sofá mas cercano y Alice le retiraba la corbata. ─ Necesitas relajarte Jazz ─ Repitió concentrada en su tarea.

Jasper no pudo decir nada contra eso, sobretodo porque no _quería_ decir nada contra eso, cerró lo ojos y se concentro en lo bien que se sentía Alice cerca de él, aun tenia sus manos en la cintura de ella, pronto la corbata también había desaparecido y sintió que le desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de su camisa y allí se detuvo, con ambas manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latir desbocado de su corazón ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no disfrutaba del toque de una mujer? ¿Uno o dos meses? Desde Vic… Desterró el pensamiento enseguida, ya no iba a pensar en _ella_ nunca más. Jasper abrió los ojos y notó que Alice lo observaba fijamente.

Sintió un Deja Vu, recordó inmediatamente el día de la sesión de fotos, cuando Alice le ayudaba con la ropa que usaría, la diferencia era que en esos momentos se la estaba poniendo no quitando como ahora, de nuevo sentía la corriente eléctrica entre ellos, los ojos de Alice llenos de deseo, su mirada fue a los labios de ella y de regreso a los ojos para encontrarla observando los suyos y pasándose la lengua por los de ella, la sensación de que estaban ellos dos solos en el mundo, el latir de su corazón acelerado, el efecto Alice atravesando todo su cuerpo, se acercó lentamente, inclinando su cabeza abajo, ella colocándose en puntas apoyándose en sus brazos, mas cerca, cada vez mas cerca y a solo milímetros el tiempo se detuvo, solo que esta vez había otra diferencia muy importante…

No pensaba alejarse… ni aunque el edificio entero se derrumbara a sus pies.

Finalmente Jasper dio el salto imaginario y al sentir los labios de Alice se dio una patada mental por haber sido tan estúpido por tardarse tanto; Los labios de Alice eran la cosa mas dulce y suave que había probado en su vida, la acercó más a él, no dejando ningún espacio entre ellos, Alice abrió su boca en una invitación que Jasper no tardó en aceptar, sus lenguas se unieron en un baile tan dulce y a la vez tan excitante que Jasper sintió que había tocado el cielo con tan solo la boca de Alice. Como siempre ella parecía adivinar todos sus movimientos y los complementaba de manera perfecta. Las manos de ella se fueron a su cabello y tirando suavemente, para que se acercara aun más si eso era posible. El beso fue apasionado, dulce, se besaban con todas las ganas que habían reprimido desde el momento en que se vieron.

El aire comenzaba a faltar, ¿Pero quien lo necesita si la tenía a ella? En su opinión respirar estaba sobrevalorado, si se iba a morir que mejor manera que en los brazos de Alice en ese preciso momento, besándola como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Jasper solo podía pensar _"He sido realmente un idiota"._

Alice se separó solo milímetros para tomar aire, solo para besar a Jasper nuevamente. Jasper era sin duda el mejor besador que había probado, era suave pero dominante, justo como a ella le gustaba, con cada roce de su lengua Alice sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Tal vez era el hecho de que lo amaba, porque a pesar de la actitud de Jasper antes, sabia que ella estaba totalmente enamorada de él, sea lo que sea, ese era el mejor beso de su vida y ahora no había forma de que la alejara de él. Lucharía contra él mismo si aun era necesario y esta vez no tendría piedad.

─ Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo ─ Le dijo Alice sin aliento. Cuando el aire era ya extremadamente necesario por mas de unos segundos.

─ Lo siento señorita ─ Le respondió Jasper sonriendo con su frente pegada a la de Alice. Le dio otro rápido beso, tal como lo supo aquella vez en el vestuario, una sola probada y ya era adicto ─ He sido un completo imbécil Alice. Lo lamento…

─ Shhh… Lo importante es que ya se te quitó la estupidez ─ Le contestó colocándole un dedo sobre su boca sonriéndole dulcemente, Jasper solo pudo reír y besar el dedo sobre su boca.

─ ¿A dónde me vas a secuestrar? ─ Le preguntó aun divertido y sin importarle realmente a donde fueran siempre y cuando estuviera con ella.

─ Primero vamos a comer ─ Le respondió. Separándose de Jasper, quien la siguió inmediatamente y casi por instinto, ahora que la tenía así de cerca no quería que se alejara, la abrazó de nuevo, Alice rió divertida. ─ Así no podremos ir a comer.

─ No tengo hambre ─ Le dijo Jasper, pero su estomago escogió ese preciso momento para desmentirlo, sonando. _"Traidor"_ Pensó Jasper observando a su estomago; Alice alzo una ceja en su dirección. ─ Ok, vayamos a comer ─ Dijo Jasper soltándola resignado.

Alice se giró dándole la espalda a Jasper, quien inmediatamente la abrazó por detrás, sin importarle nada más salió de su oficina en esa posición, María lo vio primero sorprendida y luego con una enorme sonrisa, Jasper le articulo un "Gracias" ella le guiño un ojo y siguió trabajando. Camino al ascensor, todos los compañeros de Jasper lo observaban como María, primero sorpresa y luego una sonrisa sincera, alguno de sus amigos le levantaron las cejas repetidamente mientras otros le mostraban un pulgar en alto. Riéndose entró al ascensor y apenas las puertas se cerraron, le dio la vuelta a Alice y la besó nuevamente.

Las puertas se abrieron pocos segundos después, Alec, el mejor abogado de inmobiliario que tenía la compañía y al cual Jasper no había querido acudir la ultima vez que Alice lo sorprendió, se quedó paralizado en la puerta del ascensor. Con la boca abierta a más no poder, al ver a Jasper sin su acostumbrado traje, el cabello desordenado, abrazando y, obviamente, besando a una mujer en el ascensor.

"_Debe de ser una imagen bastante chocante"_ Pensó Jasper con una sonrisa. _"Tendrán que acostumbrarse"_

─ Esperaré al siguiente ─ Dijo Alec observando de uno al otro repetidamente, su voz sonaba tan sorprendida como mostraba su cara.

─ Gracias ─ Le dijo Jasper mientras las puertas se cerraban en su cara, sin embargo logró ver como Alec sacudía su cabeza confundido. ─ Adiós a toda mi reputación de hombre serio.

─ Es mejor hombre feliz a hombre serio ¿no? ─ Pregunto Alice riendo, entonces Jasper notó que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta.

─ Mucho, mucho mejor ─ Le dijo Jasper antes de besarla.

Jasper llegó al estacionamiento sintiéndose mas libre que nunca, Alice lo hacia sentir como un adolescente, ella prácticamente lo empujó hacia su Porshe amarillo, diciéndole que había llamado a Emmett y Edward para que recogieran el Mercedes. Jasper realmente no había pensado en eso, algo que era considerado casi sacrilegio para Jasper y sus amigos ya que ellos adoraban a sus autos, así que agradeció que Alice hubiera planeado todo.

Alice condujo con rapidez, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a su manera de conducir sobretodo porque el mismo conducía de la misma manera, luego de veinte minutos de silencio, en los que Alice estaba concentrada en la carretera y Jasper solo la observaba abstraído, llegaron a las orillas del lago de Michigan.

Alice se detuvo y se bajó sin decir ni una palabra, Jasper la siguió fuera del auto, Alice abrió la maleta del auto y Jasper se adelantó en tomar la cesta de picnic que había, ella le sonrió ampliamente complacida y tomó la manta y juntos caminaron hasta sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol observando hacia lago, tenían una vista magnifica de una parte de Chicago, el sol brillaba en lo mas alto pues eran alrededor de la una de la tarde, el mar estaba azul oscuro y a lo lejos podían apreciar un faro, la brisa era refrescante. Jasper tomó aire profundamente antes de ayudar a Alice con la manta.

Jasper se sentó apoyándose del tronco del árbol y empujó a Alice entre sus brazos, de manera que su espalda chocara con su pecho.

─ Desde hace mucho que no venia aquí ─ Le confesó sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo totalmente relajado y feliz. Sabía que Alice era la razón, si hubiera venido aquí solo no se sentiría ni la mitad de bien.

─ Lo supuse, trabajas demasiado ─ Dijo suspirando.

─ Lo usaba para distraerme ─ Se defendió Jasper sin alterar su voz.

─ ¿Distraerte de que? ─ Le preguntó curiosa, la mirada de ambos estaba aun en el lago.

─ Del amor ─ Respondió sinceramente, recordando la charla que Jacob les había dado, se había ahogado de trabajo desde que Victoria lo dejó y no había cambiado eso a pesar de que ya era socio de su firma de abogados, un silencio creció entre ellos.

─ Deberíamos comer ─ Dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio luego de varios minutos. Jasper agradeció la distracción pues había empezado a recordar a Victoria y el mes después de que lo abandonó, la abrazó fuertemente. Se inclino a su oído y le susurró.

─ Ya no quiero mas distracciones ─ Alice soltó un suspiro aliviado e inclino la cabeza en el hombro de Jasper para besarlo en los labios.

La tensión fue abandonando el cuerpo de ambos mientras el beso continuaba, de nuevo se separaron cuando el aire se hizo necesario; sin más que una sonrisa, Alice se separó de él y se acercó a la cesta, se sentó frente a él y comenzaron a almorzar. La comida la pasaron hablando sobre ellos, su tiempo en la universidad y sus gustos mas específicos, era la primera vez que ellos estaban hablando solos por primera vez y Jasper quería saberlo todo de ella, así que le preguntaba hasta la cosa mas insignificante, desde que le hizo ser diseñadora hasta cual era su flor favorita, los sitios a los que ambos habían viajado y un montón de cosas mas, solo un tema pasaron por alto… sus antiguos amores.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el sol se estaba ocultando, ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta el Porshe de Alice, antes de montarse el ruido de unas cornetas de autos y gritos de personas, los hicieron observar hacia la carretera, justo para observar pasar una fila de autos con hombres y mujeres gritando de alegría y saliéndose por las ventanas, Jasper y Alice sonrieron y los observaron mientras pasaban, pero cuando vio la limosina acercarse y en la parte superior como se asomaban una pareja, él vestido con un traje negro, ella con un traje blanco; el cuerpo de Jasper se tensó completamente.

Una boda.

Jasper inmediatamente se metió al auto, los recuerdos de su propia boda le atormentaron, cerró los ojos y se recostó del asiento _¿Es que nunca podría olvidarla_? _¿Por qué cuando estaba saliendo de la oscuridad algo tenia que recordársela?_ Primero había sido Alice, cuando la vio e hizo que su corazón latiera de nuevo, ahora que finalmente había aceptado lo que sentía por ella y que había dejado de luchar con su miedo a ser herido, ahora una maldita boda le pasa frente a sus ojos, haciendo que recordara la suya inevitablemente, aquellos momentos en que dijo "acepto" y pensaba que estaba enamorado de Victoria y lo mas importante que _ella_ le quería.

Alice entró al auto sorprendida, en un momento Jasper estaba sonriendo y al siguiente su rostro cambio a una mascara de amargura que la asustó, cerró la puerta del Porshe con tanta fuerza que Alice se sorprendió que no se hubiera caído, intentó darle un poco de espacio para que se calmara pero no pudo resistir mas de unos segundos.

Jasper tenia sus manos sobre su rostro, lucia desconsolado, enfadado, no soportaba verle de esa manera.

─ Jazz… ─ Le llamó Alice con un poco de miedo. Habían pasado un día sensacional y no quería que se viera arruinado por algo que ni siquiera entendía.

Jasper bajó las manos al escuchar la tímida voz de Alice, sus ojos le observaban con preocupación y con… amor. Observando esos ojos dorados Jasper se dio cuenta de la diferencia que había entre ellos y los fríos ojos azules de Victoria, nunca habían tenido ese brillo que los de Alice tenían ahora, ni siquiera el día de su boda.

Alice quedó sin aliento al observar la confusión en el rostro de Jasper se veía totalmente perdido, el amor y el dolor estaban en su mirada por partes iguales. No dijo nada, solo lo besó.

El frío dolor de la traición de Victoria se vio reemplazado poco a poco por el calor del amor de Alice a medida que el beso aumentaba el dolor disminuía.

"_Ella no es Victoria"_ Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, y por primera vez tanto el corazón como la mente de Jasper estuvieron de acuerdo.

Se separaron lentamente y cuando Jasper observó de nuevo los ojos de Alice, sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera Jasper se encontró a si mismo diciéndole toda la verdad a Alice; obviando por supuesto el nombre de los amantes de Victoria y el de _ella_, solo dijo que eran muy cercanos a él.

Alice se sorprendía cada vez mas con cada cosa que le decía Jasper, desde que había estado casado por dos años, hasta que su esposa lo engaño con otros dos hombre al mismo tiempo y la manera en que _ella_ terminó todo, sin decir una palabra, huyendo como una cobarde y terminando el matrimonio por correo. Solo había pasado un mes de su divorcio cuando se conocieron.

─ Por eso te alejaste al principio, por eso te puso mal ver a los novios juntos ─ Dijo Alice sin darse cuenta, entendió todo ahora, Jazz asintió.

Jasper sentía que su pecho se oprimía de miedo por la actitud que tomaría Alice contra el _"¿Seria menos hombre para ella al ver como una mujer jugó con el?" "¿Lo dejaría?"_ Y a pesar de sus miedos, sentía como si le hubieran quitado el peso del mundo de sus hombros, sea lo que fuera a pasar, sin importar la reacción de Alice ante su desgraciado matrimonio, había sido honesto, con ella y consigo mismo. Toda la incertidumbre debió de notarse en su rostro, pues Alice le sonrío amablemente y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

─ Lo que importa es el presente y el futuro ─ Le dijo y se inclino hacia él. ─ Y tú eres mi futuro Jasper Hale y espero ser el tuyo. ─ Susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlo.

─ ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ─ Le preguntó Jasper separándose y contestando la pregunta tacita a Alice.

─ Será un placer ─ Le respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Antes de besarlo de nuevo.

─ ¡Están sensacionales! ─ Dijo Rose con emoción observando las fotos, Bella a su lado asintió en acuerdo.

─ ¡Demetri, te luciste! ─ Agregó Bella abrazando a su amigo.

─ ¿Cuándo no lo hago? ─ Contestó engreído, Félix quien estaba a su lado, le pellizco el hombro a manera de reproche ─ ¡Auch! ─ Se quejó acariciándose el hombro ─ De acuerdo, también fue bueno tener magníficos modelos… tu también estuviste muy bien Rose ─ Agregó, ganándose otro pellizco de su novio, una risita por parte de Bella y Rosalie y una tos incomoda de Emmett y Edward que estaban allí viendo las fotos junto a sus novias.

─ Mejor detente antes de que termines con el brazo morado, además ellos son nuestros ─ Le dijo Rosalie con falso reproche, abrazando a Emmett.

─ Y no compartimos ─ Agregó Bella abrazando a Edward también, quien le abrazó de regreso. Bella sonrió pues parecía que los chicos estaban escondiéndose de la vista devoradora de Félix y Demetri.

─ Mejor regresemos al asunto entre manos ¿Si? ─ Dijo Félix fingiendo estar molesto con Demetri, alejándose un poco ─ Queríamos preguntarles si no les importaba que colgáramos una foto en el muro.

Bella y Rosalie observaron a los chicos, después de todo estaban segura que la foto seria de ellos. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y después se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

─ Si, no veo porque no ─ Respondió Edward en voz alta.

─ Perfecto ─ dijo Félix y desapareció por la puerta que daba al estudio.

Demetri puso una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, que preocupó a Edward y Emmett, a los pocos minutos Félix apareció con una foto enorme, casi a tamaño real de ellos tres mientras jugaban al voleibol, sin camisa y sudados, según recordaba Edward la foto fue tomada justo antes de que Rosalie llegara, en ella estaban Emmett echándose agua sobre su cara y pecho, Jasper con el balón en una mano y la otra pasándosela por su cabello dorado y Edward sosteniendo una toalla sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello con ambas manos y sonriendo ampliamente. Félix la puso en la única pared que no tenia nada, justo frente a la entrada.

Bella y Rose rieron al ver la cara de sorpresa de Emmett y Edward al ver su foto siendo colocada de manera que fuera la primera cosa que vería cualquiera que entrara al estudio. Sin embargo ellos no dijeron nada y ellas desearon haber tenido una de las cámaras de Demetri a mano.

─ Gracias por las fotos Dem, sabia que habíamos hecho una buena elección eligiéndote para que las tomaras ─ Dijo Bella tomando las fotos en sus manos. Demetri resplandeció con el cumplido.

─ Fue un verdadero placer ─ Le dijo de manera profesional esta vez. ─ Ya saben donde estamos, para cualquier cosa ─ Se despidieron con un abrazo de ellos y salieron.

─ Por el ritmo en que van, pronto tendrás que tomar fotos de bodas. ─ Le dijo Félix a Demetri, quien se acerco y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras los veían marcharse a la luz del crepúsculo.

─ Ya lo creo ─ Respondió Demetri, riéndose suavemente.

Edward se montó en el Mercedes de Jasper junto a Bella y se marcharon siguiendo a Emmett. Aun le parecía increíble y realmente maravillosa la idea de Alice de secuestrar a Jasper de su trabajo, estos últimos días no lo había visto casi nada.

─ Con estas ya esta listo todo para la llegada de la representante de nuestros patrocinadores ─ Dijo Bella sonando aliviada.

─ Todo saldrá bien amor, las tres han hecho un trabajo increíble pronto "New Moon" estará en todas las tiendas del país ─ Le tranquilizó Edward apretando su mano, habían escogido el nombre de la marca junto a Nessie hace pocos días.

─ Gracias ─ Le dijo Bella con un suspiro y devolviendo el apretón. ─ _Ella_ vendrá el viernes por la tarde, Alice, Rose y yo la recibiremos en nuestro apartamento, porque la oficina aun no esta lista.

─ Les saldrá bien, todas han trabajo muy duro ─ Le respondió Edward. Alzando su mano hasta su boca y dándole un suave beso sin dejar de observar la carretera.

Se detuvieron los cuatros para cenar unas hamburguesas, cuando regresaron a su edificio eran alrededor de las siete de la noche, en el estacionamiento notaron que el Porshe de Alice ya estaba en su lugar, todos intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas cómplices, ignorando que la motocicleta de Jacob también estaba allí, se apresuraron hacia sus apartamentos.

Apenas el ascensor se abrió corrieron hasta el apartamento de las chicas, asumiendo que Jasper y Alice estarían en el de ellas, pues Nessie estaba en el de ellos, Rose abrió la puerta rápidamente y todos entraron golpeando la puerta contra la pared ruidosamente y cayéndose unos sobre otros. Solo pudieron escuchar un golpe y una maldición.

Alice estaba en el sofá arreglándose la ropa arrugada y su desordenado cabello, Jasper en cambio estaba en el suelo, dándole una mirada furiosa a sus "hermanos" y sus respectivas novias.

─ ¿¡Están locos! ─ Les gritó levantándose y mostrando que su camisa estaba desabotonada por completo y el cinturón de su pantalón abierto. ─ ¡Casi nos matan del susto!

─ Solo estas molesto porque los interrumpimos ─ Dijo Emmett quien había contenido su risa todo lo que podía, es decir hasta después de terminar esa frase. Todos los demás le siguieron.

─ Debería darte vergüenza Jasper, besando a Alice en la sala de su casa como si fueras un adolescente ─ Agregó Edward, haciendo que todos rieran nuevamente, aun desde el suelo.

Jasper se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, lo que hizo que rieran de nuevo.

─ ¿No pudieron resistirse un poco y llegar a tu habitación Alice? Solo eran unos… seis pasos más ─ Dijo Rose entre risas y todos rieron de nuevo. Ahora era Alice la sonrojada, se paró a un lado de Jasper quien estaba intentando abotonar la camisa pero se dio cuenta que era inútil pues los botones no estaban.

─ Creo que vas a tener que comprarle una camisa a Jazz, sobretodo si se la piensas romper todas como esa ─ Comentó Bella al notar la camisa de Jasper ─ Aunque, conociéndote lo mas seguro es que lo hiciste apropósito.

Ante eso todos comenzaron a reír como locos de nuevo, Emmett y Edward golpeando el suelo con una mano, Rose y Bella sosteniéndose el estomago porque les dolía; sin más opción Alice y Jasper se les unieron.

Cuando todos lograron calmarse, felicitaron a Alice y Jasper, diciendo cosas como "Te habías tardado, hermano" "Me alegro por ustedes" "Nunca apuestes contra Alice" "Finalmente todos juntos" Y mas frases por el estilo; decidieron ver una película; Jasper fue a buscar una nueva camisa, Edward a buscar a su hermana para que se les uniera y Emmett los siguió para buscar comida para la película, abrieron la puerta sonriendo, pero las sonrisas se borraron apenas prendieron las luces de la sala.

Desde su apartamento, las chicas pudieron escuchar la voz furiosa de Edward gritar.

─ ¡Aléjate de mi hermanita Jacob Black!

Al escuchar el tono de voz de Edward y el nombre de su primo las chicas corrieron al apartamento de los chicos, escucharon el grito de una mujer, Nessie. Cuando entraron por la puerta aun abierta observaron como Jacob esquivaba un golpe de Edward.

─ ¡Edward! ─ Gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, Emmett y Jasper, quienes veían la escena se vieron obligados a interrumpir al notar que sus novias se iban a meter en medio. Entre los dos sostuvieron a Edward pues Jacob no se estaba defendiendo, solo esquivando los golpes.

Bella observaba a su novio quien solo veía a Jacob con odio en sus ojos, Bella se puso frente a él y colocando sus manos en sus mejillas intentó calmarlo.

─ Edward, soy Bella. Tranquilízate por favor. ─ Le pidió Bella.

─ El, ella. Los dos ─ Decía Edward sin sentido viendo a todos lados menos a Bella.

─ Edward, tranquilo nos estas asustando ─ Le repitió sonando un poco desesperada.

─ Es peor que la vez de James ─ Dijo Emmett aun sosteniendo a su amigo con fuerza.

─ Hermano tranquilízate ─ Le dijo Jasper, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. ─ Tu quédate donde estas Black ─ Agregó enojado hacia Jake que se acercaba al sofá donde Nessie se estaba arreglando la camisa.

─ El estaba sobre ella, mi hermanita ─ Edward repetía constantemente. Hasta que Bella se acercó y lo besó, inmediatamente Edward se relajó en los brazos de Emmett y este lo liberó.

─ Eso en el dedo de Ness no es lo que yo creo ¿Verdad Jacob? ─ Preguntó Alice temerosa. Edward se tensó de nuevo y Bella se giró hacia Nessie sin poder evitarlo.

En su mano derecha Renesmee llevaba un anillo de oro con un diamante.

Un anillo de compromiso.

**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿No me tardé tanto esta vez o si? ¡Jazz y Alice por fin están juntos! ^^ Y la llegada de _ella_ se acerca.**

**Aprovecho para invitarles a que se pasen a mi otro fic "CUMPLIENDO UN SUEÑO" Es un EmmxRose y conti de Amanecer. ¿Todas conocen cual es el sueño de Rosalie, no? xD Pues con un poco de ayuda lobuna de nuestro adorado lobito, Seth Clearwater, Rose logra tener a su adorada familia. Aunque es un EXR, Seth y Leah son MUY importantes.**

**Recuerden dejar su review!**

**Besos! Se les quiere chicas!**

**Yari Cullen Black**


	10. Pasado y Futuro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Lo sé, lo sé, me tardé muchisimo y es posible que me quieran matar por dejar este como lo terminé, pero en mi defensa la otra compu que habia en mi casa se dañó asi que solo tengo una compu que tengo que compartir con mi hermano mayor, sin mencionar que las clases en la uni me han robado mas tiempo del que pensé. Odio las clases en la tarde ¬¬, el cap lo tenia escrito hace tiempo pero me hacia falta pasarlo. **

**En fin aquí tienen el TAN esperado reencuentro con Victoria. Por cierto les recomiendo que pongan la canción "Esclavo de sus besos" de David Bisbal, que es la canción que esta escrita en medio del cap y la que me lo inspiró.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9. Pasado y Futuro.**

Edward comenzó a ver borroso y se quedó completamente inmóvil, la imagen del anillo en el dedo de su hermana grabada a fuego en su mente.

─ ¿Edward? ─ Preguntó temerosa Bella, no le gustaba el rostro pálido de su novio.

─ ¿Comprometida? ─ Dijo con voz ausente Edward ─ ¡¿Aceptaste casarte con Jacob? ─ Explotó Edward caminando hacia Nessie, Emmett lo sujetó de nuevo pero Edward se lo quitó de encima fácilmente, le pasó por un lado a Bella ignorándola totalmente ─ ¿Te comprometiste con un completo desconocido? ─ Le preguntó alterado y sujetándola por los hombros fuertemente. ─ ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?

Renesmee estaba muda, nunca había visto a su hermano en ese estado. Las manos de Jacob se pusieron sobre las de Edward y lo obligó a soltarla, Edward le dio una mirada envenenada, sin miedo Jacob se interpuso entre Edward y Nessie, forzando a Edward a dar un paso atrás.

─ No le grites ─ Dijo Jake apretando sus dientes, conteniendo la rabia, Edward iba a replicar, pero Jacob le interrumpió ─ No me importa que seas su hermano, frente a mí no vuelvas a tocarla de esa manera Cullen o no respondo por lo que haga ─ Agregó ácidamente.

Las palabras penetraron la nube de rabia en la mente de Edward, observó los determinados ojos de Jacob y observó sobre su hombro para observar los ojos asustados de su hermana. Giró su rostro para ver a los demás, notando por primera vez el silencio que se había formando en la habitación, Emmett estaba detrás de él, con su cuerpo medio inclinado en su dirección preparado para meterse en caso de una pelea, Jasper a su lado estaba en una posición similar, desvió la mirada de sus amigos casi hermanos y observó el rostros de sorpresa y miedo de Alice, Rose y Bella, aunque en los ojos de su novia pudo notar que se sumaban preocuparon y entendimiento.

Edward se forzó a si mismo a relajarse, tomo aire una, dos veces y se alejó un paso de Jacob, enseguida Bella se puso a su lado y lo abrazó, reteniéndolo y protegiéndolo al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta Edward con mucho agrado, también notó como su hermana abrazó a Jacob con de una forma similar, protegiéndose ella y al mismo tiempo protegiendo a Jacob, eso no le agradó tanto, sobretodo cuando se fijo que Jacob le devolvía el abrazo de manera protectora y posesiva, como si el fuera a lastimar realmente a su hermanita, pero lo que definitivamente lo sorprendió fue que ese era el mismo agarre que el tenia sobre Bella y, observando a sus amigos, se dio cuenta también que era el mismo que tenían sus amigos sobre sus respectivas novias.

"_No es bueno_" Pensó Edward "_El abrazo es para protegerla y calmarse, el abrazo es por que la ama_" Reflexionó. "_No es bueno… ¿O si?_" Agregó dudoso.

─ Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él ─ Dijo Nessie con voz suave pero firme, Edward le observó y gimió internamente, esa mirada determinada solo la había visto una vez hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando a su hermana le habían ofrecido la beca para que estudiara Valet en Inglaterra y sus padres se habían negado a pagarle el viaje, pues no querían que se fuera tan lejos ella sola, era la primera vez que le negaban algo; ella le pidió dinero a varios de sus amigos y se marchó, sin mas, sin decirle ni siquiera a él, les llamó una vez que había llegado a Inglaterra para informarles que estaba allá y que se iba a quedar; consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería y en dos meses le regresó el dinero a sus amigos, pues ella no tenia que preocuparse por comida o habitación pues la beca era completa. AL terminar el semestre sus padres, resignados a que su hija no iba a regresar, decidieron que le pagarían sus gastos allá para que se concentrara en su baile y dejara de trabajar.

Toda la rabia desapareció por completo ante ese recuerdo, sabia que cuando a su hermanita se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible detenerla, si ella se quería casar con Jacob, lo haría con o sin su aprobación; era un rasgo que él tenia y que ambos habían heredado de su padre, ilógicamente Edward solo pensó "_Maldita genética_" Con una sonrisa amarga e irónica.

Apretó un poco más cerca de Bella y tomó aire, absorbiendo el aroma a fresas de su shampoo y que como siempre logró relajarlo un poco.

─ ¿Han pensado en como van hacer para vivir siquiera? ─ Preguntó con su voz aun tensa pero mucho mas calmada y mas baja; escuchó como todos soltaban el aire que contenían. ─ Digo ya que tu solo vienes por unas semanas y _debes_ regresar a Inglaterra a bailar ─ Lo ultimo lo dijo en tono de advertencia, no quiera que su hermana dejara su sueño por una locura como casarte con alguien que solo había conocido por unos días. No quería que cometiera un error del que podría arrepentirse y todo por lo que podría ser un romance de verano.

─ Jacob se irá conmigo a Inglaterra, hasta que termine el contrato de seis meses, luego nos mudaremos aquí y montare un estudio de valet para dar clases, gracias a los ahorros que tengo ─ Contestó Ness tranquilamente y Edward sintió un golpe en el estómago, realmente estaba decidida a casarse, lo tenían todo planeado, realmente lo habían discutido.

─ ¿Y Jacob simplemente no trabajara? ¿Cómo harán para vivir ambos? ─ Preguntó desesperado por encontrarle alguna falla a su plan. Jacob le sonrió y Edward pensó que ya no le caía tan bien.

─ Soy socio de "Amanecer" ─ Dijo seriamente y algo engreído ─ La disco tiene tres dueños principales, yo soy uno de ellos ─ Agregó al ver el rostro sorprendido de todos, se encogió de hombros y continúe su explicación ─ Trabajo atendiendo la barra porque me gusta estar en medio de la acción y así mantengo un ojo sobre el personal además de que estoy al corriente con los gustos de las personas, para saber cuando hay que hacerle algún cambio al bar.

─ Por eso lograste que tus amigos tocaran allí ─ Dijo Jasper asombrado y algo avergonzado de darse cuenta que había subestimado a Jacob. Pero en su defensa recordó que nunca había dicho nada sobre el bar, recordó también que ellos evitaban hablar del tema. Jacob asintió y Edward suspiró resignado.

─ No pienso decirle a nuestros padres ─ Dijo completamente derrotado, todos los presentes rieron, excepto su hermana; Edward no pudo evitar la sonrisa de triunfo al ver el rostro repentinamente pálido de su hermana. Era satisfactorio saber que se le había olvidado dos cosas o mejor dicho dos personas importantes ─ ¿No habías pensado en ellos, verdad? ─ Jacob se giró hacia ella y la observó alzando una ceja, ella le sonrió tratando de parecer tranquila y fallando completamente, cuando Ness se dio cuenta que era inútil, se giró hacia él.

─ Tienes que ayudarme hermanito a mi padre le dará un ataque ─ Le rogó, liberándose de abrazo de Jacob y alejándolo de Bella al tomar sus manos.

─ Ni lo sueñes, si eres lo suficientemente grande para casarte, ya estas grandecita para enfrentarte a ellos ─ Le dijo soltando sus manos. Edward disfrutó malvadamente del rostro torturado de su hermanita.

"_Algunas cosas nunca cambian" _Pensó sonriente.

─ Edward…─ Le regañó Bella, pero el solo se encogió de hombros y la abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente y se giró hacia su hermana y Jacob que la observaba intrigado, Ness suspiró dándose fuerza.

─ Eres cruel Edward Antony Cullen ─ Le dijo su hermana dándole una mirada asesina, Edward le sonrió ampliamente ─ Cuando regresen de su viaje se los diré ─ La sonrisa de Edward desaparecido, realmente había esperado que eso le hiciera retrasar los planes o en el mejor de los casos los detuviera, pero claro eso era un estupido sueño que no iba a cumplirse, pero soñar no cuesta nada ¿Cierto?

─ ¡Tienes que dejar que diseñe tu vestido! ─ El grito de Alice los hizo saltar a todos y enseguida soltar una carcajada, lo cual al ver el rostro de Alice supo que había sido la intención, relajar el ambiente. Sin mencionar que Edward notó que había estado conteniéndose por decirlo desde que se enteró que había una boda.

Todas las mujeres se fueron al apartamento de las chicas, olvidando la película pendiente e ignorándolos por completo. Entre risas y chillidos alegres los dejaron solos.

Algo malo para Jacob, pues al segundo en que la puerta se cerró, Emmett se puso frente a la misma y Jasper a un lado bloqueando la salida hacia las habitaciones, _"Evitando que huya"_ notó Jacob por sus posiciones, las piernas abiertas y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Jacob se giró hacia Edward imaginándose lo que venia.

Edward se movió tan rápido que Jacob no pudo hacer nada mas que ver, indefenso, como el puño de Edward se impactaba en su pómulo, justo debajo de su ojo derecho, girándole el rostro por el duro impacto que Jacob juró que vio estrellitas por un segundo antes de que el dolor intenso se hiciera presente.

Jacob apretó los puños a un lado, tratando de contenerse para no responderle, sabia de que iba esto, sabía que se lo merecía, por besarse con Nessie en el sofá como si fueran un par de adolescentes en lugar de los adultos que en realidad eran, aun así le costó no devolver el golpe, iba contra su naturaleza, pero sin embargo lo logró. Observó el respeto que se formó en los ojos de los chicos, por su reacción o mejor dicho la falta de la misma y supo que había hecho o correcto, después de todo pronto serian familia, unidos muchas veces por la misma forma. Matrimonio. O eso esperaba él.

─ Bienvenido a la familia Jacob ─ Le dijo Edward sonriendo y acariciándose la mano con la que le había golpeado.

─ Gracias ─ Contestó cínico pero devolviendo la sonrisa al final.

No dijeron nada más, no era necesario, entre hombres se entendían. Emmett sacó cuatro cervezas del refrigerador mientras Edward buscaba una bolsa de papas fritas, Jasper encendía la televisión y colocaba un partido de béisbol, Jacob se sentó en el sofá y aceptó la cerveza que le ofrecieron. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y estaban dando propagandas, Emmett rompió el silencio.

─ ¿A qué no adivinas que estaban haciendo Alice y Jasper antes de que los interrumpiéramos? ─ Preguntó casualmente haciendo que Jasper se atragantara con su cerveza y Edward riera mientras le daba suaves golpes en la espalda a su amigo.

─ ¿Que cosa? ─ Preguntó Jacob siguiendo la corriente, colocando la fría lata de cerveza sobre su mejilla lastimada…

&.&.&.&

El viernes había llegado finalmente, Bella, Rose y Alice estaban en la sala de su casa, las tres estaban ansiosas de mostrar su línea de ropa, todas vestían algo perteneciente a "New Moon" Alice daba vueltas por el lugar revisando y arreglando los maniquís que llevaban ropa de la línea, además de revisarse a si misma todo el tiempo su maquillaje, su camisa y pantalones de trabajo. Rosalie acomodaba las fotos y los archivos en la mesa una y otra vez, ella vestía un traje rojo de falda y chaqueta con una camisa blanca, mientras que Bella iba y venia a la cocina para asegurarse que los bocadillos que había hecho estuvieran calientes y presentables, ella vestía una falda por debajo de las rodillas azul oscuro junto a una camisa sencilla pero apta para el trabajo de un azul cielo.

Edward estaba con Renesmee y Jacob, haciendo el ultimo intento de convencerlos de que casarse ahora era una locura, estaban en el Eclipse, el mismo bar donde abrían descubierto junto a sus amigos que compartían a la misma mujer sin saberlo, Edward albergaba la esperanza de convencerlos que era demasiado pronto incluso pensó en utilizar la historia de Jasper con Victoria, después de todo ambos la conocían, él le había dicho a su hermana tres días después de que lo descubriera, en una de sus borracheras la había llamado y soltado toda la historia incluso le mando unas fotos.

"_Debo alejarme del alcohol" _Pensó mientras recordaba esa noche "_Me vuelvo demasiado parlanchín" _

Ellos tenían la misma edad de Jasper al casarse y realmente no quería ver sufrir a su hermana por un matrimonio fallido. Hasta ahora sus intentos habían resultado, tal como sabia que lo harían, completamente inútiles, incluso tuvo que aceptar de mala gana que Jake amaba a su hermana, lo cual no podía dejarlo mas satisfecho, bueno si retrasaran la boda un par de años estaría mucho mas satisfecho, la verdad. Y aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, sabía que no podría encontrar mejor hombre para ella, pero no pensaba darse por vencido así de fácil.

Emmett estaba en su gimnasio, terminando su clase a los pequeños de diez años.

─ Mi papa me mostró ayer una grabación de tu pelea contra Cayo, estuviste genial, le diste una paliza ─ Exclamó una de sus mejores alumnas, llena de admiración. Emmett le sonrío a la niña.

─ Gracias Jess. Esa pelea me dio mi primer cinturón de campeón ─ Le dijo a la pequeña castaña. La levantó por el aire y la puso sobre sus hombros, camino con la pequeña encima hasta que llegó con su hermano Erick, quien era también su alumno. La colocó en el piso, para decepción de la pequeña que reía.

─ Práctica ese golpe rápido ─ Le aconsejó a la pequeña, ella le dio una mirada malvada a su hermano, quien gimió.

─ No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacerme ─ Se quejó el adolescente de diecisiete años ─ Se va a pasar el fin de semana practicando sobre mí ─ Emmett rió.

─ Te hace falta la practica también ─ Respondió entre risas.

─ Si claro, dile eso a mi mama cuando me vea golpeando a mi hermanita o mejor a mis amigos cuando me pregunten de donde saque el ojo morado y les responda que mi hermana de diez años me lo hizo ─ Le respondió sarcásticamente haciendo que Emmett soltara una enorme carcajada.

─ Hasta el lunes maestro ─ Se despidió Jessica dándole un beso en la mejilla, chocó nudillos con Erick y observó a los hermanos marcharse.

Emmett amaba enseñarle a los más jóvenes, sobretodo a las chicas para que supieran defenderse. Con una sonrisa en sus labios fue a dar una vuelta por su gimnasio.

Jasper estaba ahogado de trabajo.

A las dos de la tarde, las chicas escucharon el sonido de su timbre, anunciando la llegada de la representante de sus inversionistas. Alice espero a que Bella saliera de la cocina y se pusiera junto a Rosalie para abrir la puerta. _Ella _era una mujer alta y vestida elegantemente con un traje color rosado pálido que resaltaba su piel blanca y cabello rojo como el fuego, sus ojos azule eran fríos y calculadores. Alice se estremeció internamente, algo sobre esta mujer le daba escalofríos y un muy mal esa sensación le ofreció su mejor sonrisa y la invitó a pasar con una seña de su mano. Una vez con la puerta cerrada se presentaron, la representante primero.

─ Mi nombre es Victoria…

&.&.&.&

Para las siete de la noche Jasper conducía hacia Eclipse, tenia un mal presentimiento desde temprano, pero se dijo que era solo por los recuerdos que le traía aquel bar, el porque habían escogido ese lugar para reunirse aun no lo entendía; la noche cuando se enteró que su esposa lo engañaba con los que fueron sus mejores amigos de la infancia, y seguían siéndolo ahora, aun le afectaba, él pensaba que era porque nunca había podido darle un cierre adecuado a esa etapa de su vida, ya que nunca pudo enfrentarla, decirle todas las cosas que quería y liberarse de las cadenas, esos sentimientos de odio y dolor por las mentiras, que aun lo ataban a _ella_, porque se escapó y le dio el divorcio sin siquiera verlo a la cara. Realmente nunca pensó que _ella _fuera tan cobarde.

Entró al bar y localizo rápidamente a sus amigos por las ruidosas risas de Emmett y Jacob, al notar la cara aliviada de Edward al verlo se dio cuenta que se estaban metiendo con su pobre amigo, saludó a todos con un apretón de manos, se dio cuenta que faltaba Ness e inmediatamente pregunto, no le sorprendió que fuera Jacob el que contestó.

─ La lleve hace unas horas a su apartamento, le dolía el pie y dejó sus pastillas en la casa ─ Jasper asintió. Emmett le pidió a la camarera un ginebra para él, un flashback le recordó que aquella noche hace meses también se había acordado de su bebida favorita. Jasper movió la cabeza para quitarse esa mala sensación de nuevo.

"_Ya pasó, Jasper, déjalo en el pasado de una vez"_ Se recriminó y se forzó a disfrutar del tiempo con sus amigos, porque a pesar de que Jasper aun pensaba que era un enorme error que Jacob se casara con Ness y que aún no estaba feliz por la escena del sofá que presenció entre ellos, seguía considerando a Jacob como su amigo.

Media hora después, todos estaba riendo de algo que había dicho Emmett sobre una pareja de hermanos a los que les daba clases, cuando el teléfono celular de Jake sonó, el observó la pantalla y susurró "_Ness_" extrañado contestó y mientras escuchaba lo que le decía su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la preocupación, les dio una mirada extraña que ninguno supo identificar y se levantó de su asiento y se alejó un poco.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada y el mal presentimiento que había tenido Jasper volvió diez veces mas fuerte, por el rostro de sus amigos ellos estaban igual que él… Preocupados. Los chicos guardaron silencio y se concentraron en Jacob, quien lucia incrédulo ahora, decía algo a Nessie y lucia alterado, se pasó la mano por su cabello varias veces y ahora parecía que discutía algo con ella, dándoles otra mirada y suspirando camino hacia ellos.

─ Me parece que es lo mejor, vamos enseguida, te amo ─ Escucharon que se despedía Jake.

─ ¿Le pasó algo a Nessie? ─ Preguntó Edward apenas Jacob llegó a donde ellos estaban y colgó el teléfono.

─ No, pero tenemos que irnos ─ Respondió Jacob, sacando su billetera de la parte de atrás su pantalón, al ver el rostro de urgencia de Jacob, los chicos le imitaron. Dejaron unos billetes en la mesa.

─ ¿Qué sucede Jake? ─ Preguntó ahora Emmett, Jacob no respondió no supieron si fue porque no le escuchó o solamente no quiso, tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó; comenzó a caminar fuera de Eclipse.

Con un nudo en el estomago todos lo siguieron. Una vez afuera, Jasper detuvo a Jacob, cuando este iba a montarse en su moto.

─ ¿Les pasó algo a las chicas? ─ Preguntó algo enojado y asustado por la actitud del bartender que normalmente tenia una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo ahora su boca formaba una línea delgada y apretada.

─ Ellas están en perfectas condiciones… ─ Les tranquilizó y Jasper lo dejó montarse en su moto, Jacob la encendió rápidamente. ─…por ahora ─ Agregó en un susurro para si mismo, que los chicos no escucharon por el ruido del motor de su Harley. ─ Tenemos que irnos, ¡ya! ─ Les gritó y los chicos corrieron a sus autos rápidamente, si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, Jacob se hubiera reído de lo rápido que se movieron. En unos segundos los cuatros iban en camino.

Al llegar al edifico, cada uno estacionó su auto en su lugar correspondiente, Jacob dejó moto pegada a una pared y corrió al ascensor, tomó su celular y llamó a Ness. Los chicos lo alcanzaron justo para escucharle preguntar.

─ ¿Aun está allí? ─ Se quedó en silencio mientras le respondían y las puertas se abrieron, todos entraron y Emmett marcó el piso, Jacob colgó.

─ Jacob nos estas asustando ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién esta allá? ─ Preguntaron uno detrás del otro, Jacob suspiró.

─ La representante con la que se reunieron las chicas… ella es…─ Los tres sintieron su corazón acelerarse, mientras Jacob se enredaba con las palabras y lucia nervioso ─ Ness la vio, porque fue a pedirle algo a Bella, su reunión no había terminado y la vio…

─ ¡¿A QUIEN? ─ Le gritaron desesperados, la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso de sus apartamentos.

.

Rosalie, Alice y Bella, sonreían hacia la representante mientras esperaban el ascensor, ella les había dicho que a partir del lunes comenzarían a producir en masa su ropa, bajo la atenta mirada de Alice y dentro de un mes inaugurarían la tienda con un desfile, en el cual Rose iba a ser la modelo principal; por su parte Bella tendría que trabajar en la publicidad de la tienda y del desfile.

Escucharon un grito masculino desde el ascensor y las puertas se abrieron, revelando a los chicos más su primo, todos tenían un rostro aliviado hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron con las de Victoria.

_No me preguntes por qué_

_A veces la nombro por casualidad_

_Y es que aún la recuerdo_

_Y es que aún llevo dentro su forma de amar._

_Una razón para tí_

_Me pides motivos y una explicación_

_Para no desterrarla_

_Ahora y para siempre de mi corazón._

Los tres se quedaron paralizados, con la boca abierta por el shock de estar frente a frente con la mujer que jugó con ellos de manera tan cruel, hace pocos meses atrás.

_Yo soy así, y seguiré_

_Vagando errante por tu piel_

_Yo no podré_

_Dar todo de mí_

_Mientras que olvide a esa mujer._

_Ella_… Victoria, la esposa, la novia, la amante.

_Y sigo esclavo de sus besos_

_Y sigo preso de mis miedos_

_Hemos llegado a un punto de inflexión_

_En el que esta obsesión_

_Está apartándome de tí._

Se veía radiante, con su cabello recogido en un elegante moño perfecto, sus ojos azules brillantes y fríos, elegantemente vestida. Malditamente perfecta. Estaba como siempre. Hermosa.

_No hay quién controle al amor_

_De hecho te quiero como a nadie más_

_Pero a veces es ella_

_La que me derrumba mi seguridad._

Los tres lo notaron y pensaron… que no era justo, como si nunca hubiera echo nada malo, como si no les hubiera destrozado el corazón y jugado con ellos. Lucía incluso mejor que antes, su piel blanca resplandecía.

_Yo soy así, y seguiré_

_Vagando errante por tu piel_

_Yo no podré_

_Dar todo de mí_

_Mientras que olvide a esa mujer._

Los recuerdos con ella y del día en que la descubrieron, el dolor, la ira, el desamor, el resentimiento, la traición, la vergüenza, la indignación. Les golpeó a los tres como un rayo.

_Yo no podré dar todo de mí_

_Mientras que olvide a esa mujer._

La sorpresa fue reemplazada de manera violenta por una ira asesina; las chicas no comprendieron el cambio radical en sus novios, los tres cambiaron de estupefacción a una rabia sorprendente, sus rostros se habían vuelto blancos como si hubieran visto un fantasma y se tornaron rojos como el fuego de repente. Toda esa ira, se dieron cuenta las chicas, iba contra su inversionista.

Si las miradas mataran… Victoria estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Entonces _ella_ bajó sus manos y las colocó sobre su vientre, cuando los chicos salieron del ascensor, ni siquiera notaron que Nessie estaba en la puerta de su apartamento observando todo, Jacob que se dirigía a su lado quedó paralizado al notar esa acción, eso solo lo hacia una mujer cuando estaba…

Jasper y Emmett perdieron el color de su rostro al fijarse en las manos de Victoria, en su mente rápidamente sumaron, la piel brillante más sus manos protectoras, observando fijamente se dieron cuenta con horror el leve, casi nulo, abultamiento en su vientre…

_Ella _estaba embarazada.

No podía tener más de tres meses.

Entonces algo hizo click, al mismo tiempo en el cerebro de las chicas…

─ Tu novia ─ Dijo Bella en un susurró horrorizado. Observando a Edward.

─ Tu esposa ─ Agregó Alice sorprendida hacia Jasper.

─ Tu amante ─ Comentó Rosalie con desprecio fijando la mirada en Emmett.

Luego todas observaron a Victoria.

─ Tú eres su… ─ La acusaron las tres. ─…la misma ─ Agregaron incrédulas al notar que ninguno hablaba.

Las chicas simplemente no lo podían creer, todos se quedaron en completo silencio, Emmett y Jasper con sus ojos fijos en el vientre de Victoria, Edward aunque mentalmente sabia que ese no podía ser su hijo o hija pues nunca se había acostado con Victoria tampoco podía quitar sus ojos de encima, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla; hasta que Rosalie se dio media vuelta sin decir una palabra, tomó de la mano a Bella y a Alice y las arrastró hacia su puerta, la abrió y empujó a su hermana y prima dentro del apartamento, antes de cerrar la puerta dio una mirada herida y rencorosa en dirección a los chicos, pero ninguno la notó excepto Jacob y Renesmee que estaban a un lado de la puerta del apartamento de ellos.

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse hizo que ellos salieran de su trance, los tres observaron a Victoria rudamente y sin decir nada Jazz fue a la puerta de su apartamento y la abrió, señaló a Victoria para que entrara; ella le dio una mirada a los tres hombres, tratando de fingir que no estaba asustada, pero todos vieron el miedo reflejado en sus ojos antes de que ella lo ocultara. Ninguno pudo ni quiso retener la satisfacción que eso les causó, no podían causarle dolor a Victoria, físicamente hablando, primero era mujer y segundo estaba embarazada, no importaba cuanto lo desearan o cuanto ella se lo mereciera, jamás le pondrían un dedo encima. Con las manos sobre su vientre entró al apartamento, seguida de Emmett, Jasper y Edward, los primeros estaban pálidos, ante la idea de que el niño que llevaba Victoria fuera de alguno de ellos, si era así ¿Qué podrían hacer?

La puerta se cerró, Jacob y Nessie intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, Jacob la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

─ Todo saldrá bien ─ Le intentó calmar, Ness se aferró mas fuerte a él.

─ Realmente no se como podría ─ Le respondió en un susurro, observando hacia la puerta de los chicos.

─ Tenemos que confiar en que todo se arreglará ─ Le dijo Jacob, observando hacia el apartamento de sus primas.

El tampoco sabia como podrían arreglarlo, Jacob sabia que en esos momentos sus primas estarían llorando en su apartamento, había visto como una lagrima se deslizaba de la mejilla de su prima un segundo antes de que cerrara la puerta, cada una en su habitación, también sabia que lo mejor era dejarlas solas por ahora.

Observó al apartamento de ellos, ni siquiera podía imaginarse que es lo que podría pasar allá dentro ¿Qué pasaría con Rose o Alice si ese niño era de Emmett o Jasper? ¿Qué si no era así? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos?

Preocupado por su familia y aquellos hombres que desde hace poco consideraba como verdaderos amigos, Jacob soltó un suspiro.

"_Cupido si existes seria bueno que aparecieras ahora"_ Pensó.

.

**

* * *

Haré lo posible para colocarles el siguiente cap para este sábado, CREO que vendría siendo EL FINAL de esta historia, no esta decidido pues depende de que tan largo me salga la cosa con Victoria.**

**¿Qué creen que deberían hacer los chicos con Vic? ¿Las chicas? Espero sus comentarios, ya sean insultos por la tardanza, formas de torturar a Vitoria (xD) o ideas para el final de esta historia!**

**Recuerden dejar su review!**

**Besos! Se les quiere chicas!**

**Yari Cullen Black**


	11. Lo grande que es Perdonar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo FINAL de esta historia, espero que les guste y les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "Lo grande que es perdonar" de Gilberto Santa Rosa y Vico C cuando sale en el cap.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 10. Lo grande que es perdonar.

Victoria fue detrás de Jasper y se sentó en el sofá individual enfrentando a los chicos, los observó sin decir nada; la ira en los tres crecía cada vez más, comenzaron a caminar de un lado a otro murmurando, buscando que decir primero y la manera de no abalanzarse sobre ella. Hasta que Emmett finalmente habló.

─ ¿De quien es? ─ Preguntó con voz fría, pero con su corazón acelerado al igual que el de Jasper.

─ De ninguno de ustedes ─ Respondió de la misma manera en que Emmett le había hablado.

─ ¡¿Qué? ─ Preguntó Edward, ya que sus amigos se habían quedados mudos del alivio y la sorpresa. ─ ¿había otro? ─ Preguntó indignado y con asco, por dentro estaba aliviado de que ninguno de sus amigos fuera el padre de ese bebé, pero no dejaba de estar sorprendido. Victoria tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada, pero no le duró mas de un minuto. Jasper bufó.

─ ¿Te sorprende que hubiera otro? ─ Agregó amargamente. ─ A mí no realmente, ya podria esperar cualquier cosa de esta per… de _ella _─ Se corrigió a si mismo, aun con todo lo pasado no había podido olvidar su educación sureña e insultarla como se merecia.

─ ¿Quién? ─ Preguntó Emmett de nuevo.

─ No importa ─ Respondió Jasper antes de que ella pudiera hablar ─ No quiero saberlo, no quiero saber quien es el desafortunado que está ligado a ti para siempre por ese bebé, realmente lo compadezco ─ Jasper dijo, sentándose horrorizado por la frialdad de aquella mujer a la que una vez quiso.

Ella no decia nada, solo se sentaba allí, no los veia con miedo, pues sabia que ellos no le lastimarian fisicamente, ni siquiera lucia molesta por la forma en que le habia hablado. ¿Qué habia visto en ella?

_¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ella?_ Pensó en su vientre el hijo de otro, de ninguno de los hombres con los que él sabia se había acostado _¿Cuántos más?_ ¿Pero realmente quería saberlo? No… definitivamente no. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que él no había tenido la culpa de nada, ella era la que aparentemente no podía estar con solo uno, Edward sintió una paz que pensó nunca sentiría de nuevo, ella era la del problema no el.

─ ¿Estas segura? ─ Le cuestionó Emmett. ─ ¿Le hiciste una prueba de ADN? No quiero que un hijo mío sea cuidado por otro. Sin importar cuanto odie a su madre.

─ No es de ninguno ─ Repitió Victoria. ─ Estoy totalmente segura.

─ Tendras que hacerte una prueba, entenderas que no confiemos en tu palabra ─ Dijo Jasper con su cara neutral que usaba en los juzgados, no iba a permitir que ella supiera que tan afectado estaba por su culpa. Ella giró sus ojos.

─ Como quieran ─ Dijo con aburrimiento. Buscó en su bolso y le dio una tarjeta a Jasper. ─ Llamame con la información del lugar y la hora, supongo que podras hacer que te den el resultado rapido con tus influencias. ─ Jasper tomó la tarjeta, sin decir una palabra, ella se levantó del sofá ─ Fue un placer verles chicos, pero debo irme.

─ Alto, no te puedes ir así ─ Le respondió Emmett exasperado por su actitud tan despreocupada.

─ ¿Algo más? ─ Preguntó luciendo irritada. Emmett quedó mudo con el descaro.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Preguntó Edward suavemente, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de todos. Y la unica respuesta que todos necesitaban para cerrar ese amargo capitulo de sus vidas.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Repitió ella con voz burlona ─ Por una venganza, no fue personal chicos, todos eran geniales y disfruté realmente de todos, pero ustedes son demasiado… buenos para mí, dejaron a alguien en ridiculo hace muchos años, alguien que nunca los perdonó y que buscó la manera de vengarse. El unico hombre que he amado y el padre de mi hijo… James Gigandet. Le dije que era demasiado, pero el dijo que quería humillarlos y que se sintieran peor que él.

Los chicos se quedaron completamente estupefactos por la respuesta de Victoria, no habían vuelto a pensar en James desde ese día tan lejano de su fiesta de graduacion de la secundaria cuando Edward se descontroló y le dio una paliza a James que lo dejó varias semanas en el hospital, Jasper y Emmett no le habían detenido pues James intentó ir detrás de la novia de Edward de aquellos momentos en su opinión estaba en su derecho de golpear al bastardo, ni siquiera se podian acordar del nombre de ella.

James obviamente no había superado eso, pero… ¿Hacer que su novia se casara con Jasper, fuera novia de Edward y la amante de Emmett? ¿Realmente había planeado eso como venganza todo este tiempo? Eso era simplemente enfermo, sobretodo porque ella aceptó ser usada de esa manera. A los tres se les revolvió el estomago.

No sabian si ella era una estúpida enamorada o simplemente era igual de retorcida que James. ¿Cómo pudo prestarse para eso? Todo este tiempo ella esperaba que el encuentro entre ellos se diera, no fue casualidad que los eligiera a los tres.

Ni en sus mas alocados sueños, hubieran imaginado que esa era la razon por la que Victoria jugó con ellos. No sabían si sentirse mejor o peor al darse cuenta que había sido apropósito, que ella había actuado deliberadamente para atraerlos a ellos y a ningun otro, ellos como estúpidos cayeron en sus redes. Definitivamente se sentian peor. Pero tenia más sentido que a los tres les gustara la misma chica, algo que ninguno había entendido pues sus gustos en general eran diferentes, lo que hacia a su amistad tan buena, se complementaban entre ellos; nunca habían entendido eso, pero realmente nunca habían hablado del tema de Victoria estando sobrios.

─ Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con mi empresa, obviamente sus novias ¿O deberia decir ex−novias? Deberia decirle esto a James, de seguro quedara encantado. Como sea, van a querer cambiarme y su ropa es realmente buena, como para que por un pequeño inconveniente no se venda al público. ─ Dicho esto se levantó y se marchó.

"_¿Pequeño inconveniente?"_ Pensaron todos asombrados. Ninguno hizo nada para evitar que se marchara. Estaban sencillamente sin palabras.

_Ella_ no valia la pena, nunca lo había valido.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo recordaron quienes sí valian la pena, con el rostro de su amada en sus mentes intercambiaron una mirada.

─ Nos van a matar ─ Dijo Emmett preocupado. Recordando el hecho de que ni siquiera les habían dado una mirada a ellas desde que habían visto a Victoria, ni una palabra, ni una mirada de disculpa, absolutamente nada.

─ No nos van a perdonar jamás ─ Agregó Jasper deprimido. La idea de estar sin Alice le dejaba helado por dentro.

─ ¡Fuimos unos completos imbéciles! ─ Exclamó Edward pasandose una mano por su cabello. Sus amigos asintieron con el corazon apretado de miedo.

_Ella _les había arruinado su vida por segunda vez.

&.&.&.&.&

Renesmee estaba abrazada de Jacob, ambos sentados en las escaleras que estaban a un lado del ascensor. Jacob había intentado entrar en el apartamento de sus primas, pero tal como lo habían pensado ambos, no hubo respuesta, sin mas se habían sentado en los escalones a esperar a los chicos.

Después de algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa que escucharon, la puerta finalmente se abrió y pudieron observar como Victoria salia, no lucia en lo mas minimo alterada ni nada, antes de que Renesmee se diera cuenta se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

Escuchó como Jacob le llamó, pero ella lo ignoró completamente, cuando estuvo frente a ella, Victoria le dio una mirada curiosa pero nada arrepentida, ni lagrimas ni nada, lo siguiente que Nessie supo era que su mano le ardía como nunca, al alzar la mirada y observar como Victoria se sujetaba la mejilla, entendió que le había abofeteado, la satisfacción recorrio su cuerpo completamente.

─ Eso es por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano y sus amigos, perra sin corazón, no te quiero ver cerca de ellos de nuevo, porque no me importara si estas embarazada o no, te juro que te mataré ─ Le sonrió fríamente, Ness estaba segura que debia parecer una desquiciada y eso era lo que quería; Victoria abrió los ojos impresionada, pero luego volvió a su rostro inexpresivo, bajó por las escaleras sin decir nada.

Renesmee sintió como unos poderos brazos le rodeaban y le dieron la vuelta. Jacob.

─ Eso fue…wao, simplemente genial, te amo ─ Le dijo Jacob dandole un beso ─ No te conocia ese lado, fue realmente excitante ─ Agregó con una sonrisa sugerente.

─ Bueno eso pasa cuando se meten con quienes amo ─ Le respondió sonriendo y besándolo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, por dentro ambos no podian evitar estar preocupados por las personas que estaban detrás de aquellas dos puertas.

&.&.&.&.&

─ ¡Ya basta! ─ Dijo Rosalie, levantandose de la cama de Bella, donde las tres habían estado llorando desde el día anterior, no habían dicho absolutamente nada, todas sufrian por lo mismo. ─ ¡Ellos no se merecen más lagrimas! ─ Bella y Alice solo la observaron, Rose se secó las lagrimas de sus mejillas con rabia. ─ No mas.

Bella y Alice la imitaron y secaron sus lagrimas y asintieron. El telefono sonó y las tres se quedaron viendolo, suponian quienes podrian ser, dejaron que el contestador atendiera. Soltaron un suspiro aliviado al notar que la voz era de una mujer diciendoles que Victoria había cedido su posición a otra persona después de darles una excelente recomendación, "New Moon" iba a continuar.

─ No más ─ Repitieron todas.

_Se que te hice mil heridas,_

_Casi imposibles de sanar,_

_Y nadie gana la partida,_

_Pues tu allí y yo acá._

Cada una se aferró a su sueño y lo utilizaron ignorar el dolor en su pecho que solo crecia con cada día que pasaba, se concentraron en tener todo listo para la inauguración. Ignoraron cada llamada que no era de su familia, cuando los chicos tocaban a su puerta cada una se encerraba en su cuarto y colocaban musica a todo volumen para no escuchar sus disculpas.

_Cuando el orgullo no te deja,_

_Entrar en tiempo y en razón,_

_Hay que callar todas sus quejas,_

_Y hacerle caso al corazón._

Edward, Jasper y Emmett parecian muertos vivientes, no habían podido hablar con las chicas ni una sola vez, Jasper estaba tan distraido de su trabajo que tuvo que ceder el caso en el que trabajaba, Edward no tocaba ni escribia, Emmett no fue a su gimnacio las siguientes semanas. Ness nunca los había visto así, el apartamento estaba en un silencio sepulcral todo el tiempo, no mas musica del piano de su hermano, no más de las risas escandalosas de Emmett, no mas de Jasper hablando por teléfono.

_Porque llorar,_

_Porque vivir así._

_Porque pensar para volver a mí._

Las cosas en la casa de las chicas no eran muy distintas, Jacob finalmente logró entrar al apartamento de ellas, pero con la advertencia de que si mencionaba algo sobre aquella noche o sobre ellos lo echarian. Las acompañó esa tarde, y observó preocupado como parecian muñecas sin vidas, palidas y calladas, se movian con desgana y solo hablaban sobre su trabajo, los ojos de Alice se habían apagado, Rosalie estaba siempre enojada y Bella parecia que simplemente no estuviera allí.

Se quedó a dormir esa noche y pudo escuchar claramente como todas lloraban mientras dormian, se le partió el corazón esa noche y todas las que le siguieron, pues eso se repitió todas y cada una de ellas, en la que el se quedó a dormir en el sofá, que fueron muchas pues estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su bienestar fisico.

Lo peor sin duda, para Jacob y Renesmee era observar como aquellos a quienes querian tanto se lastimaban, todas las noches por al menos una hora, Edward, Emmett y Jasper iban al apartamento de las chicas y tocaban la puerta, el timbre y llamaban sin cesar a sus telefonos. Rogando por ser escuchados, por tener una oportunidad de explicarse, pidiendo sin decirles en voz alta que le regresaran la vida y el corazón que ellas tenian en sus manos y que con cada día estaba siendo destrozado con su silencio. Cuando caian dormidos, Jacob los cargaba hasta sus habitaciones, solo para que Ness los viera levantarse hasta la sala y compartir una botella de cualquiera que fuera el licor disponible.

Así pasaron las semanas, ellas llorando en silencio, heridas por la mentira y sobretodo por la actitud de ellos al ver a Victoria, como se volvieron invisibles ante aquel fantasma de su pasado, las tres solo pensaban que nunca lograrian que ellos la olvidaran realmente; ellos rogando por una oportunidad de ser escuchados, de explicarse y hacerles entender que habían caido en un juego cruel, que el hijo que Victoria esperaba no era de ellos, tenían la prueba que lo demostraba; los seis con el corazón en pena, pidiendo una tregua ante el dolor y las soledad que le envolvia, hasta que llegó el día de la inauguración de la tienda y del desfile.

_Que vas a hacer en nuestra esquina,_

_Al realizar que ya no estoy,_

_Que vas a hacer con esta ruina,_

_Si tu no estas no se quien soy._

Bella observaba su tienda completamente lista, los estantes llenos de ropa, las camisas en los maniquíes y los pantalones colgados según su color y talla. Su sueño se había cumplido… ¿Por qué le parecia algo tan vacio? Estaba feliz por supuesto, pero sentia que algo le faltaba, un vacio en su pecho eclipsaba la emoción, ella sabia lo que era o quien era el causante de tal desanimo, solo tenia que alzar la vista hacia las paredes.

Allí estaban por toda la tienda, unos posters con la imagen de Edward, Jasper y Emmett, no pudieron encontrar a alguien que los reemplazara y había sido una exigencia de la agencia que colgaran fotos para mostrar a los clientes como podria lucir la ropa puesta, no pudieron sacar otras fotos, no tenían tiempo y realmente no tenían el corazón para hacerlo.

Pero no habían pensado en lo que seria verlos allí, sonriendoles como antes, era rompe corazones y ellas unas masoquistas, las tres, porque aunque Rosalie lo negara y se ocultara bajo una mascara de despreocupación e ira, Bella la había notado como observaba la imagen de Emmett y ella haciendo ejercicio, cuando las habían colgado, aquella en la que estaban tan cerca que casi podias ver el reflejo de uno en los ojos del otro, el anhelo que le observó era el mismo que ella sentia cuando observaba la imagen de aquellos ojos esmeralda con los que había soñado cada noche.

Sonrió tristemente cuando observó la foto en la que Rose se había lanzado en la espalda de Edward y ambos reian divertidos, no pudo evitar pensar "¿Qué diria Emmett si la viera? ¿Se enojaria? ¿O solo le daría un golpe en el hombro a Edward y reiria?" Dios como los extrañaba, a todos, la risa y los chistes de Emmett, la tranquilidad de Jasper, las risas con Nessie, aun le hablaban, pero le recordaba demasiado a Edward como para ser tan cercana con ella como antes de esa noche. Edward…

Parecia que habían pasado años, desde la ultima vez que había visto a Edward. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, por lo que decidió que mejor era revisar a sus primas.

Suspirando caminó hacia donde Rose y Alice estaban preparandose para el desfile. Las encontró en los vestidores, Alice dandole los ultimos toques al maquillaje de Rosalie, quien como siempre lucia hermosa, pero sus ojos estaba sin brillo, como los de Alice y los de ella misma. Todas estaban pensando sin duda en ellos. Dificil no hacerlo cuando había sido este sueño quien los acercó tanto, parecia simplemente incorrecto disfrutarlo sin ellos aquí.

Escucharon un forcejeo detrás de la puerta y una chica se asomó por la puerta.

─ Hay un hombre que quiere pasar y dice que es…─ La chica desaparecio y por la puerta entró Jacob siendo sostenido por unos guardias que no eran rivales para la fuerza de su primo.

─ Ya te dije que soy su primo ─ Le respondió exasperado a la mujer que tenia una mirada enojada. ─ ¡Sueltenme, ya! ─ Exigió a los guardias.

─ ¿Lo conocen? ─ Les preguntó la mujer, ignorando a Jacob. Las chicas rieron por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

─ Si, es nuestro primo, como él dice ─ Los guardias lo liberaron y el se acomodó su siempre presente chaqueta de cuero y les dio una mirada engreida.

─ Ya escucharon, ahora larguense que tengo algo que decirles a mis queridas primas ─ Dijo empujando a la mujer que era el reemplazo de Victoria y organizadora del desfile. La mujer se resistió. ─ En privado ─ Agregó Jake terminando de empujarla y cerrandole la puerta en la cara. Las chicas soltaron una carcajada. ─ Y yo que pensaba que su sentido del humor había desaparecido hace un mes ─ Las risas se detuvieron enseguida y Jacob suspiro.

─ ¿Qué sucede Jacob? ─ Preguntó Rose cortante. Le había dolido el comentario, todas estaban muy sensibles con respecto a ese tema aun y Rose comenzaba a sospechar que así seria siempre.

Jacob lamentó hacerles daño en este día tan especial, pero estaba harto de verlas sufrir por su estúpido orgullo y testarudez. Estaba determinado a darle fin a todo esto, hoy mismo.

_Si ya no duermes en la noche,_

_Si tu sonrisa ya no está,_

_Si nada dejan los reproches,_

_Regresa y no mires atrás,_

─ ¿Hasta cuando pretenden no hablarle a los chicos? ─ Preguntó de una vez, sin rodeo. Las tres abrieron y cerraron la boca varias veces, obviamente las había tomado por sorpresa. ─ ¿Y bien?

─ Nunca, nos ignoraron, nos mintieron ─ Respondió Rosalie, girandose hacia el espejo, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le cruzó como un rayo. Jacob sabia que le iba a decir eso y ya estaba preparado. Esto les iba a doler, pero era necesario.

─ ¿Y ustedes fueron completamente sinceras con ellos? ─ Preguntó Jake.

─ ¿De que hablas? ─ Cuestionó Bells.

─ Les estoy preguntando si ustedes le dijeron la verdad a ellos, _su_ verdad.

─ Jacob… ─ Dijo Alice escandalizada captando a que se referia su primo, el negó con la cabeza.

─ ¿Le dijiste a Emmett sobre tu acosador, Rosalie? ─ Preguntó Jacob observando a su prima, ella se había girado cuando Alice había hablado, le desvió la mirada. ─ No le dijiste, tal como imagine. No le dijiste que por ese hombre fue que te mudaste a Chicago, después de darle la orden de restricción. ─ Jacob observó la cara de dolor de su prima pero se obligo a seguir.

─ ¿Alice? ¿Le dijiste a Jasper que dejaste plantado a tu novio en el altar? ¿Que a penas Rosalie te dijo que te vinieras con ella tu no lo pensaste dos veces? ─ Alice se abrazó de Rose, sin responderle. Continuó.

─ ¿Bella? ¿Le dijiste a Edward que desde que tu novio de secundaria intentó violarte, no habias tenido una pareja? ─ Una lagrima salió del rostro de ella. Y Jacob se odió por ello. ─ Ninguna lo hizo, ¿No significa eso que ustedes tambien le mintieron a ellos? ─ Preguntó y continuo sin esperar a que respondieran.

─ Eso era parte de nuestro pasado, no les mentimos solo… no se lo dijimos a ninguno ─ Dijo Alice en un susurro.

─ ¿No es eso exactamente lo mismo que hicieron ellos? Técnicamente no les mintieron, solo ocultaron información, al igual que ustedes. Es mas ellos si les dijeron, omitieron los nombres por vergüenza, por nada más, nunca pensaron que Victoria trabajaria para ustedes.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto? ─ Le preguntó Rosalie, con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

─ Porque no soporto verlas de esta manera, creen que no me doy cuenta pero se que estan sufriendo por no estar con ellos; y ellos no tienen la culpa de que Victoria los haya usado de esa manera, lo manejaron mal es cierto, debieron ser honestos con ustedes y no debieron ignorarlas de esa manera, pero ¿Como reaccionarian ustedes si se enfrentaran a esos hombres de su pasado cara a cara? ─ Ellas palidecieron y Jacob bajó el tono de su voz, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritandoles ─ Estan realmente mal sin ustedes chicas, estan destrozados, Nessie me dicen que parecen fantasmas, que ya no son ellos mismos. Beben todas las noches para pasar el dolor de su separacion. Las aman y estan perdidos sin ustedes al igual que ustedes sin ellos ─ Finalizó Jacob.

─ Cinco minutos para que comience el desfile ─ Les interrumpió la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Jacob las observó, esperando una respuesta, el asentimiento por parte de ellas le tranquilizó. Se acercó y las envolvió en un abrazo. Las palabras no eran necesarias para saber que les darian una oportunidad a los chicos, sus ojos le habían respondido, se despidió y les deseo suerte antes de retirarse.

Las tres se tomaron de las manos y tomaron aire.

─ Cuando esto se acabe iremos por ellos ─ Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

─ Para recuperarlos ─ Agregó Alice, el brillo de sus ojos regresando.

─ Para que todos seamos felices de nuevo ─ Dijo Bella, sintiendo como su corazón latia fuertemente y la llenaba de esperanza con cada latido.

&.&.&.&.&

Una tos en su espalda hizo que los tres se voltearan. Al ver a Jacob junto a Nessie el alivio los recorrió por completo.

─ Tienen que ayudarnos ─ Pidieron, rapidamente asintieron.

─ ¿Qué van hacer? ─ Preguntó Nessie emocionada.

─ Ya sabia que iban aparecer por aquí ─ Agregó Jacob saludandolos con una enorme sonrisa.

─ ¿Wolf Pack va a tocar, no? ─ Preguntó Emmett. Jacob asintió.

─ Estarán a un lado del escenario, tocando la musica del fondo.

─ Al final del desfile, tienen que tocar esto ─ Edward le entregó a Jacob una partitura. Jacob y Renesmee la leyeron rapidamente, cada uno terminó con una enorme sonrisa, Ness con lágrimas en los ojos, los abrazó a los tres.

─ Esta preciosa hermano ─ Dijo emocionada.

─ Espero que ellas piensen lo mismo, la hicimos los tres ─ Dijo Edward.

─ Seguro que sí, las conozco muy bien ─ Agregó Jacob. ─ Vamos a buscar a los chicos ─ Ambos se fueron de la mano.

─ Allí estan Félix y Demetri ─ Señaló Jasper hacia el otro lado, se acercaron a la pareja.

─ ¡Chicos! Que alegria verlos aquí ─ Dijo Félix.

─ ¡Tienen planeado algo! ¿No es así? ─ Preguntó Demetri emocionado, rodeandolos en un abrazo. Los chicos le sonrieron contagiados de su felicidad.

─ Así es y necesitamos de su ayuda ─ Agregó Emmett.

─ ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ─ Preguntó Félix interesado.

─ Solo que al final del desfile tienen que asegurarse que Bella y Alice esten sobre la pasarela con Rose ─ La pareja asintió. ─ Ya veran el resto.

Demetri un puchero cuando dijeron lo ultimo.

─ Será una sorpresa Dem, no te lo diremos eso nos podria traer mala suerte ─ Dijo Emmett, Demetri y Félix sonrieron al notar el diminutivo que usó Emmett al parecer sin darse cuenta.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntaron todos al ver las sonrisas. Ninguno lo había notado.

─ Nada, nos aseguraremos que esten allí arriba ─ Se despidieron con la mano y fueron hacia dentro de la tienda.

─ Preparate para las fotos de tres bodas, amor ─ Le susurró Félix a Demetri a su oido. Demetri le sonrió cómplice.

─ Nosotros tenemos que buscar las flores… ─ Dijo Jasper.

&.&.&.&.&

El desfile había llegado a su fin, había sido en una pequeña pasarela dentro de la tienda, Rosalie estaba sobre el escenario luciendo un hermoso vestido de noche negro y blanco, con un escote en V por delante y cubierto por cristales que le daban un aspecto elegante, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Félix cargó a Bella y Alice, tal como los chicos le pidieron, para que acompañaran a Rose sobre la pasarela mientras Demetri tomaba cientos de fotos, las tres se abrazaron y unas pequeñas lagrimas caian de su rostro, lo habían logrado, su sueño era ahora una realidad. Sin embargo esa alegria era un poco amarga pues a todas les faltaba el hombre que amaban.

La musica cambió drasticamente tras de ellas al mismo tiempo que las luces de todo el lugar se apagaron excepto dos que señalaban al fondo de la pasarela y una lluvia de petalos blancos, rosados y rojos caia como agua sobre ellas.

Una suave voz acompañó a la melodia tocada por Wolf Pack, todas la reconocieron enseguida, los ojos de Bella soltaron unas lagrimas al escuchar despues de tanto tiempo la voz de Edward.

─ _No me mates más con ese rencor, No me tires más con la soledad, No hagas alianzas con el dolor, No empeores mi realidad…_─ Su corazón dio un brinco al ver como Edward aparecia de un lado de la pasarela y se detuvo en el medio, con sus ojos fijos en ella. ─_… Yo, te doy hasta la luna con su esplendor, te doy hasta mi sangre por tu piedad, doy lo que sea para que tu corazón, mire lo grande que es perdonar_ ─ La dulce y melodiosa voz de Edward no vaciló ni un segundo, Bella se había perdido en su mirada y no notó que Edward dejó de cantar.

─ _Y no me mates más con ese rencor…_ ─ Ahora era la voz de Emmett, quien a pesar de no tener la maravillosa voz de Edward lo hacia muy bien, el salió del lado contrario a Edward y se colocó a su lado, Rosalie lo vió impactada y sollozó de felicidad ─ _Y no me tires más con la soledad, Y no hagas alianzas con el dolor, No empeores mi realidad._ ─ Los recuerdos la invadieron inmediatamente, todas las risas que su Emm le había producido, aquellas miradas ardientes, mas los besos apasionados.

─ _Yo, te doy hasta la luna con su esplendor, te doy hasta mi sangre por tu piedad…_ ─ Alice pegó un grito ahogado cuando Jasper salió y su voz inundó todo el lugar, ella llevó sus manos a su boca para no interrumpirle pues todo el lugar se había quedado en silencio, nunca había pensado que Jasper podria hacer algo así por ella, con todo lo que le había costado dejarse llevar por su corazón ─_… Doy lo que sea para que tu corazón, mire lo grande que es perdonar._

Las tres no podian quitar la mirada de sus amados, ni aunque el edificio se derrumbara, Emmett estaba vestido con un par de Jean y una camisa negra de botones, lo más elegante que él se pondria, Jasper con un sueter azul oscuro y unos pantalones oscuros, Edward con una camisa verde oliva con un par de pantalones caqui, el rostro de ellos era decidido y las tres pudieron notar las ojeras que los tres tenían debajo de sus ojos, una punzada de culpa las travesó al mismo tiempo pues sabían que era por ellas; sin embargo nunca los habían visto mas hermosos.

Finalmente los tres cantaron juntos al tiempo que se ponian de rodillas.

─ _Doy lo que sea para que tu corazón mire lo grande que es perdonar… Hay heridas… ayyyyyy amor… imposibles de sanar… que hacer con este amor… nadie gana la partida… no se quien soy… Porque llorar… me mata este dolor… Porque sufrir así, Si hoy vine por ti… a decirte… amor… regresa y no mires atrás… que hacer con este amor… ononono empeores mi realidad… No se quien soy… te doy mi vida, te doy mi sangre… me mata este dolor… yo, yo aun te venero_ ─ Alice, Bella y Rosalie se aferraron unas a las otras, mientras escuchaban las palabras que los tres le cantaban, cada uno diciendo una frase distinta que continuaba la que otro había dicho anteriormente, dandole un extraño orden pero cada palabra quedaba grabada en su corazón.

─ _Ayyy amor… que vas a hacer al realizar que ya no estoy aquí… que hacer con este amor… si ya no duermes en la noche y nada dejan los reproches… no se quien soy… me mata este dolor… corazón regresa a mi… te doy hasta la luna… amor… yo mi vida entera… que hacer con este amor… y como tu no hay ninguna… no se quien soy..._ ─ Cerraron todos con un suplicante ─_… no mires atrás._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, las tres corrieron hacia ellos, quienes se levantaron justo a tiempo para recibirlas en sus brazos, del impulso de ellas, los chicos tuvieron que darles unas vueltas en el aire para no caer al piso, el lugar estalló en aplausos, pero ellos no los escucharon, solo el alivió de tenerlas en sus brazos era demasiado, sentir el aroma de su cabello, el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ellos, parecia que el alma les había regresado al cuerpo.

Rose se separó lo suficiente para devorar la boca de Emmett como si hubieran pasado años en lugar de un solo mes sin él; Emmett se lo regresó enseguida, saboreando lo salado de las lagrimas de ambos.

Bella pegó su frente a la de Edward y ambos susurraron un "Lo siento" al mismo tiempo, para después reirse y negar con la cabeza, "Fue mi culpa" dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron de nuevo antes de unir sus labios en un dulce y profundo beso.

Jasper sintió las lagrimas de Alice sobre su hombro e hizo que ella le observara, su corazón latia como loco, el efecto Alice en todo su esplendor, actuar como alguien que no era él…

─ Te amo Alice ─ Le dijo sin poder contenerse. Ella sollozó, aun sobre él.

─ Te amo Jasper ─ Le respondió con un nudo en la garganta ella. Y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

¿O tal vez lo hacia actuar exactamente como era en realidad? No lo sabía y realmente, como todo lo que se refería a lo que Alice le provocaba, no le importaba.

Se amaban, eso es lo único que importaba.

**…****Fin…**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el final de esta historia y no se preocupen que aun falta el epilogo! No las voy a dejar así. **

**¿Quién ama a Ness? Victoria no podia irse sin un poco de daño fisico ¿No?**

**¿Quién ama a Jake? Deben darle crédito puso a las chicas en su lugar.**

**¿Se extrañaron de lo que dijo el bartender? Pues lean el final del primer cap, ahí les dice que todos ocultaban secretos. Las chicas tambien tienen su pasado, solo que ellas ya lo habían superado/olvidado y no les detenia como a los chicos.**

**¿Qué tal lo de James? ¿Les gustó?**

**El epilogo sera para el fin que viene pues voy a trabajar con CUS que la tengo MUY abandonada. Y para que sepan, la CONTI de PROTEGIENDO va a salir mas pronto de lo que esperaba/an, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.**

**Miles de gracias a todas por las alertas, favoritos y reviews obviamente.**

**Se les quierer un MONTON chicas!**

**Nos leemos en el epilogooo!**

**Yari Cullen Black.**


	12. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Bueno aquí les tengo el epilogo de mi tercera historia! =( Me salió bastante largo para cerrar bien con la historia. **

**Nota: La cancion que Edward canta es la que considero la cancion de TODO el fic. Les recomiendo enormemente que la escuchen o lean la letra (Bueno, que la lean completa que aquí les pongo una buena parte ^^)**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogo.**

Seis meses después…

─ ¡Oh Alice te ves preciosa! ─ Le gritó la señora Brandon a su hija.

─ Solo dices eso porque soy tu hija mamá ─ Respondió Alice observándose al espejo.

─ Mi tía tiene razón Al, te ves espectacular ─ Comentó Bella, encontrando su mirada por el espejo, Alice le sonrió.

─ Vas a causarle a Jasper un derrame cerebral, hermanita ─ Agregó Rosalie haciendo que Alice riera abiertamente.

─ ¿En serio lo creen? ─ Preguntó de nuevo, girándose para ver su vestido desde todos los ángulos.

─ Nunca te había visto así de nerviosa, hija. ─ comentó la mama de Alice.

─ Nunca había estado así de enamorada mamá, aun no me creo que Jasper realmente me haya pedido matrimonio, creo que es un maravilloso sueño del que voy a despertar en cualquier momento.

─ No es un sueño querida y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace que digas eso ─ Le respondió y Alice adivinó que su madre estaría recordando su primera boda y la manera en que se escapó con Rose.

─ ¡Auch! ─ Dijo Alice acariciándose el brazo, Rosalie le había pellizcado ─ ¿Pero que crees que haces? ─ Le reclamó.

─ ¿Te dolió? ─ Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

─ Por supuesto que me dolió ─ Se quejó como una niña pequeña.

─ Entonces no estas soñando ─ Agregó triunfal y Alice no pudo evitar reír por su ocurrencia. Observó hacia el reloj, solo faltaban diez minutos.

─ Dejemos a la novia unos momentos sola ─ Dijo Bella al observar la ansiedad de su prima, había visto el reloj unas diez veces en los últimos dos minutos. ─ Necesita relajarse.

─ Gracias ─ Dijo y todas se marcharon.

Alice se observó al espejo, mientras recordaba como había llegado allí, el mismo día de la inauguración de su tienda, después de que ellas se arrojaran a sus brazos y luego de las disculpas, Jasper le había susurrado al oído las palabras que Alice pensó que jamás iba a escuchar de él.

"_Alice, este mes me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y que no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"_

Alice se había separado para verle a los ojos, él aun la tenia cargada, pensó que había alucinado, pero al ver sus ojos, todo el amor y la determinación se quedó sin aliento, solo pudo asentir, mientras sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lagrimas, el dio una sonrisa de completa felicidad que no le había visto desde el día que acepto ser su novia.

"_Nada me haría mas feliz mi Jazz" _ Pudo decir antes de fundirse en otro beso.

Al día siguiente y por haber tenido esa charla con Jacob, las chicas sentaron a los tres y le dijeron todo, sobre el acosador de Rosalie, la huida de Alice y sobre el intento de violación de Bella, los chicos fueron muy comprensivos y entendieron que no les hubieran dicho nada, confesaron que era muy probable que ellos nunca les habrían dicho sobre Victoria de no ser porque se la encontraron.

Pero lo que hizo mas feliz a Alice fue que esa misma tarde, Jasper la sorprendió llevándola a una joyería, con los ojos vendados, cuando se la quitó tenia frente a ella tres anillos de compromisos y mientras Jasper le abrazaba por la espalda le pidió que escogiera el que ella quisiera.

El primero era un anillo de oro blanco, con tres diamantes uno al lado del otro, el de medio de mayor tamaño; el segundo era el tradicional anillo dorado con un diamante de muy buen tamaño, pero fue le tercero del que se enamoró, de oro blanco como el primero y de un solo diamante, pero este tenia forma de corazón y a su alrededor tenia unos mas pequeños que también rodeaban el resto del anillo, lo señaló inmediatamente y Jasper le sonrió, tomó el anillo y antes de colocárselo le dijo.

"_Sabia que escogerías ese". _ Ella le sonrió y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla cuando observó el anillo en su dedo.

Alice suspiró mientras observaba el reloj y contenía las lagrimas de felicidad, nunca había pensado que estaría de nuevo vestida de blanco y se alegró enormemente de haber huido la primera vez, de no haberlo hecho jamás hubiera conocido a Jasper.

Unos toques a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Alice observó hacia el reloj nuevamente y frunció el seño, aun faltaban cinco minutos.

─ ¿Alice? ─ Su corazón salió disparado al escuchar la voz de Jasper detrás de la puerta, ella corrió para abrirle pues tenia un día sin verlo y le parecía demasiado desde su reconciliación no habían pasado mas de unas horas separados, pero se detuvo con la mano sobre la perilla.

─ ¿Jazz? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no debemos vernos ─ Le dijo recostándose de la puerta, deseando abrirla para observarlo.

─ La tradición dice vernos, no escucharnos ─ Agregó bromista. Ella sonrió.

─ ¿Asegurándote de que no escape de nuevo? ─ Le bromeó. Y escuchó la suave risa de Jasper.

─ No, observe que Rose y Bella están con Edward y Emmett ─ Le escuchó reír nuevamente. ─ Quería escuchar tu voz ─ Agregó con voz tierna y Alice suspiro feliz ─ Además me preguntaba porque te dejaron sola. ─ Dijo con voz preocupada.

─ Necesitaba tranquilizarme ─ Le confesó.

─ ¿Estas asustada? ─ Cuestionó sonando asustado él. Ella rió fuertemente.

─ No, ansiosa diría yo ─ Le respondió y después agrego. ─ Aunque si puedo decir que estaba asustada de tal vez salir corriendo hacia el altar y dejar a mi padre atrás una vez que te viera allí. ─ Escuchó como Jasper reía aun mas fuerte y ella se relajó completamente.

─ Te hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos o tal vez te hubiera alcanzado a la mitad del pasillo ─ Contestó Jazz como si fuera un secreto haciendo que ella riera.

─ Se les acabó el tiempo tórtolos, tenemos una boda en la cual ninguno de ustedes puede faltar ─ Escuchó la voz de Emmett bromeando.

─ Alice, por favor ─ Jasper le rogó y no tuvo que decirle nada más sabia lo que quería, abrió la puerta solo un poco y sacó su mano, escucho como Emmett reía divertido cuando Jasper la tomó y besó su anillo de compromiso. Alice sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba.

─ Vámonos romeo, ahí viene el señor Brandon ─ Alice sonrió cuando Jasper le apretó su mano y la soltó.

─ La próxima vez que nos veamos, serás mi esposa ─ Le susurró.

─ No puedo esperar a ser la señora Withlock.

─ Eso suena perfecto.

El padre de Alice tocó la puerta y ella abrió a penas la vio, el señor Brandon tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contener las lagrimas que se intentaron salir por sus ojos, su hija menor nunca se había visto mas hermosa que ese día, pues el día de su primera boda, no tenia ese brillo en sus ojos. Le dijo unas cuantas palabras y fueron hacia donde les esperaban los demás.

Para Alice y Jasper la boda fue borrosa, pues en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron simplemente no vieron a nadie más, las palabras del padre fueron escuchadas pero apenas comprendidas, los dos solo podían pensar en que terminara para poder decir finalmente el "acepto" y unirse para siempre ante los ojos de Dios y de sus amigos.

Jasper no podía creer que finalmente pudiera llamar a Alice suya, se alegro que cuando se casó con Victoria solo lo había hechor legalmente y no por la iglesia, todos los temores se habían eliminado de su mente y corazón desde el momento en que Alice le había dicho que aceptaba ser su esposa; ahora estaba tomado de la mano de ella, dirigiéndose a dar su primer baile como marido y mujer, el primero de muchos. Edward fue a la tarima y les dedico una canción.

─ _Ella tiene la magia de un instante de amor_…─ Alice le sonrió y Jasper se sintió completo y en paz consigo mismo mientras daban sus primeros pasos. ─ _Y su mirada un toque de misterio_…─ Le sonrió a Alice. ─_ Cuando ella llega siempre, suelo perder el control. No vuelvo a ser el mismo si la beso_. ─ Sin poder resistirse la besó y pudo escuchar alrededor las suaves risas de los demás. ─ _La conciencia me dice que no la debo querer… Y el corazón me grita que si debo. La conciencia me frena cuando la voy a tener. Y el corazón me empuja hasta el infierno, al abismo dulce y tierno de sus besos._

─ _Cuando se aferra un querer al corazón. Y la conciencia no tiene la razón. __No valen los consejos. Cuando se prueba del fruto del querer. Cuando se aprende a sentir mas de una vez. No queda mas remedio. Que darle cielo y a las al amor. Y hacer de lo difícil lo más bello. _─ En esos momentos, Emmett y Rose se unieron a ellos en el baile.

─ _La conciencia me dice que la debo olvidar. Y el corazón me grita que no puedo. La conciencia no sabe. Que no se puede hacer más. Cuando te vuelves preso de unos besos, del te quiero, del deseo del corazón..._ ─ Le dio una vuelta a Alice y la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos, ambos suspiraron de felicidad.

─ _Cuando se aferra un querer al corazón. Y la conciencia no tiene la razón. __No valen los consejos. Cuando se prueba del fruto del querer. Cuando se aprende a sentir mas de una vez. No queda mas remedio. Que darle cielo y alas al amor y hacer de lo difícil lo más bello…_─ Bella subió al escenario y se colocó junto a Edward, quien le sonrió mientras continuaba la canción.

Bella, Rose y Alice sabia que esa canción la inspiraron las tres.

─ Te amo, mi hada ─ Le susurro Jasper mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

La boda pasó sin ningún inconveniente, cuando eran alrededor de la una de la mañana, Alice y Jasper se despidieron de sus invitados pues tenían un vuelo que alcanzar, su luna de miel iba a ser, tal como lo había dicho Alice el día en que todos se conocieron… En Hawai.

Bella y Edward se quedaron un rato mas en la boda, dispuesto a quedarse para organizar las cosas cuando terminara la fiesta, pero al señora Brandon les dijo que ella se encargaba de todos y ellos podían irse si querían. Edward tomó la palabra de la madre de Alice y prácticamente arrastró a Bella fuera.

Edward estaba nervioso en el auto, le tenia planeada una sorpresa a Bella en su apartamento, esa noche dormirían allí puesto que Emmett llevaría a Rose al de ellos. Hoy seria la primera vez para ellos dos.

Después de escuchar que Bella había sido casi violada, Edward tuvo que luchar para reprimirse, estaba viendo rojo de la rabia por lo que le había pasado, pero se alegro cuando le dijeron que el maldito imbécil estaba en la cárcel, gracias al padre de Bella y que Jacob se había asegurado de lastimarlo bastante antes de eso. No había intentado nada con ella, por miedo a traerle malos recuerdos, pero no podía resistirse más, sobretodo por aquel hermoso vestido azul que usaba y que revelaba las hermosas piernas de Bella, lo tenia ardiendo desde el momento en que la vio.

Bella no había dicho una palabra desde que se montaron en el auto, pues ella sabia que pasarían la noche juntos, sin embargo mientras Edward la veía de reojo, pudo notar que no estaba asustada, lo que lo tranquilizaba enormemente, si ella quería solo dormirían, aunque su cuerpo no pensara lo mismo. Llegaron al apartamento y Bella jadeó al observar el camino de pétalos de rosa roja que la guiaban hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación todo el lugar estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa, Bella le dio un largo beso a Edward y luego le pidió un minuto para ir al baño, Edward aceptó y aprovechó para encender unas velas alrededor del cuarto y colocar música suave, se quitó la chaqueta y aflojó su corbata al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y sintió como su mandíbula caía, al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionó ante la visión de Bella con un camisón minúsculo de color azul oscuro y que revelaba mas piel de la que jamás le había visto.

Bella se sonrojó ante la ardiente mirada que Edward le daba, la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y Bella sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba allí donde él la miraba, caminó hacia él olvidando todos sus miedos, este era Edward, su Edward y lo deseaba. Ahora.

Edward sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, pero el caminar de Bella lo hipnotizo de nuevo, se había quedado sin palabras, ella lo alcanzó y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa lentamente, besando la piel que dejaba al descubierto, le pasó sus manos desde su vientre hasta sus hombros para quitarle la camisa, mandando una corriente eléctrica a través de todo su cuerpo que lo hizo finalmente reaccionar.

Bella se sorprendió cuando Edward tomó su cintura y la acercó para darle el beso mas sensual y apasionado que habían compartido nunca, le devoró la boca como si fuera la ultima vez que tuvieran juntos, Bella sintió como Edward la empujaba lentamente hacia la cama y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir todo el cuerpo de Edward sobre el suyo.

Edward la acariciaba como si fuera lo mas precioso de este mundo, dejó sus labios, para ir a su cuello, sus hombros, cada beso le producía una sensación que Bella solo había conocido con Edward, sus manos recorrían avariciosa la espalda de Edward, el deseo y la lujuria pronto sacaron lo mejor de ella, con urgencia dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón de Edward para quitárselo, él comprendió lo que ella quería inmediatamente y levantó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea, sus labios no abandonaron su cuerpo, cuando Bella lo liberó de su cinturón y desabotonó el pantalón, Edward se separó para rápidamente despojarse de todo.

Bella jadeó y gimió cuando observó a Edward completamente desnudo por primera vez, era simplemente hermoso y se sintió la mujer mas afortunada al saber que él era de ella y de nadie más, le hizo una seña para que regresara con ella, enseguida lo tuvo sobre ella de nuevo, sus manos vagaron hasta aquello lugares que nunca habían tocado y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir como Edward temblaba ante su toque.

Edward estaba en el paraíso, mientras sentía que las manos de Bella le recorrían la espalda, su pecho y mas abajo; no tardo ni dos minutos antes de querer imitarla, poco a poco sus manos fueron subiendo el camisón de Bella, ella no se resistió, sino que alzo su cuerpo suavemente para facilitarle el trabajo, Edward le quitó rápidamente aquel camisón y apreció el cuerpo desnudo de Bella.

─ Mi ángel ─ Dijo Edward con reverencia. Bella le sonrió complacida. ─ Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto. ─ Bella se ruborizo y le besó.

Edward bajó por todo su cuerpo, besándole, adorándole, diciendo cuanto la amaba cada vez que sus labios dejaban su piel. Edward no dejó ninguna parte del cuerpo de Bella sin besar o tocar.

─ Edward…─ Le dijo Bella suplicante ─ Te necesito.

Edward asintió y se colocó sobre ella, besándola lentamente al mismo tiempo que se introducía en ella, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro y sintió sus ojos volverse blancos del placer y su cabeza a punto de explotar, aun así se contuvo hasta que Bella pudo aceptarlo dentro sin dolor, cuando ella asintió, Edward comenzó a moverse, él gimió, ella gritó ambos de placer, nunca habían sentido nada parecido.

Cada vez se movían mas rápido, Bella le seguía como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, como si no fuera su primera vez, como si ambos estuvieran hechos para ese preciso momento, aquel cuando se entregaban en cuerpo y alma y ambos se hacia la promesa silenciosa de mantenerse juntos para siempre.

Ambos sintieron como miles de sensaciones de se acumulaban en su bajo vientre, estaban cerca, sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, buscando que el otro llegara también, sus labios se unieron, suspiros y jadeos los interrumpían hasta que finalmente los dos, gritando el nombre del otro explotaron y temblaron en los brazos del otro, mientras un placer inimaginable les recorría por completo.

Edward cayó sobre el cuerpo de Bella, quien lo rodeo inmediatamente, se quedaron en silencio mientras recuperaban el aliento, después de varios minutos Edward se hizo a un lado y sostuvo a Bella entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en los labios y ambos suspiraron, rieron por haberlo hecho al mismo tiempo.

─ Te amo ─ Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron.

Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio, cuando Edward pensaba que Bella se había quedado dormida, sintió como le daba unos besos en el cuello, haciendo que se excitara nuevamente.

─ Bella…─ Le advirtió gimiendo al sentir la lengua de Bella sobre su oreja ahora. Ella se colocó completamente sobre él y le besó con pasión renovada. ─ ¿De nuevo? ─ Le preguntó con voz ronca y una sonrisa maliciosa, ella le asintió. Edward no necesitó más, el ya estaba mas que listo desde que sintió la lengua de Bella sobre su cuello.

Edward perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hizo con Bella esa noche.

A la día siguiente, los rayos del sol hicieron que los ojos de Edward se abrieran, una sonrisa boba se formó en su cuerpo cuando sintió su cuerpo agotado y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente, sin embargo fue cuando giró y observo el rostro pacifico y feliz de Bella que se quedó sin aliento.

"_Gracias Dios por darme uno de tus ángeles. Prometo que la cuidaré"_

No pudo resistirse y acarició su mejilla, Bella abrió sus ojos lentamente y apenas enfocó los ojos en aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con adoración, se sintió la mujer mas afortunada del planeta. Le sonrió y giro su rostro para darle un beso a la mano de Edward, él se acercó y la beso dulcemente en los labios, haciendo que Bella recordara los otros sitios donde la había besado la noche anterior, sin poder evitarlo hizo el beso más profundo, sus lenguas se unieron y el beso pasó de ser amoroso a ser completamente apasionado, Bella hizo que Edward cayera sobre ella y ambos gimieron.

─ He creado un monstruo ─ Susurró Edward sobre los labios de Bella.

─ Cállate y bésame ─ Le respondió Bella sonrojándose, pero con ninguna intención de detenerse.

─ Tu mandas ─ Le contestó sonriente y evitando su queja besándola apasionadamente.

&.&.&.&.&

Nueve meses después…

Ring… Ring

Jacob se quejó al escuchar su teléfono sonando, quejándose estiro la mano y lo apagó, enseguida otro teléfono sonó, esta ves era el de su esposa Renesmee, se habían casado dos meses antes que Jasper y Alice, tenían pocos meses de haberse mudado de regreso a Estados Unidos y Ness prácticamente acababa de abrir su escuela de Ballet. Ness hizo los mismo que él, apagando su celular sin siquiera mirar quien era y se abrazó más a él, habían pasado una noche "ocupada" y estaban agotados.

Ring… Ring.

─ Oww ─ Se quejaron los dos al escuchar ahora el teléfono de su apartamento, a regañadientes, él se levantó pues si insistían tanto debía ser importante.

─ Mas vale que alguien se este muriendo ─ Dijo malhumorado, pues observó que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

─ Que te parece si en lugar de morir alguien está naciendo ─ Le dijo Jasper sarcásticamente del otro lado de la línea.

─ ¡¿Qué? ─ Gritó Jacob, despertándose repentinamente haciendo que Nessie se levantara preocupada.

─ Que vengan al hospital que el parto se adelantó ─ Le dijo Jasper más tranquilo. ─ Ella esta en la sala de parto ahora mismo y esta gritando por todos nosotros.

─ Vamos enseguida ─ Dijo y colgó. ─ El bebe esta naciendo, vístete, debemos irnos ─ Explicó en dirección a Ness, vio la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro justo antes de que ambos comenzaran a vestirse.

En menos de diez minutos estaban en la moto de Jacob, pues era mas rápido, llegaron siete minutos después al hospital pues no había trafico a esa hora, cuando llegaron a la sala de emergencia, Jasper les hizo señas con las manos para indicarles donde estaban, solo estaban Edward y Jasper, los saludaron rápidamente.

─ ¿Cómo esta todo? ─ Preguntó Jacob.

─ ¿Cómo crees? ─ Le respondió Edward sarcásticamente ─ Escucha.

─ ¡EMMETT NO ME VUELVES A TOCAR MAS NUNCA EN TU VIDA! ─ Esa era la voz de Rosalie, proveniente de la puerta detrás de ellos.

─ Wow… nunca había escuchado así a mi prima ─ Dijo Jacob sorprendido, ellos asintieron.

─ ¿Alice y Bells? ─ Esta vez fue Ness la que preguntó.

─ Adentro para darle apoyo a tu prima, hace rato preguntó por ustedes, deberían asomarse para que sepan que llegaron ─ Les recomendó Jasper. Ness asintió mientras que Jacob lo veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

─ No pienso entrar allí ─ dijo pero Ness ya lo estaba arrastrando de una mano hacia la puerta.

─ ¡AAHH! ─ El grito de Rose hizo que Jacob se paralizara, ¿Qué demonios le están haciendo? Se preguntó.

─ Rose, aquí estamos, Jake y yo ─ Anunció Nessie ya que Jake había perdido la voz.

─ ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ─ Les preguntó un poco más calmada pues la contracción había pasado.

─ Llegamos lo mas pronto que pudimos ─ Se defendió Jacob, sabiendo que no le gustaría saber que ignoraron las primeras llamadas. ─ Lo sentimos ─ Se acercó a la camilla donde estaba su prima y le dio un beso rápido en la sien, ella le sonrió.

─ Lo importante es que están aquí ─ Respondió, antes de tomar la mano de Jacob en un agarre que casi lo hizo ponerse de rodillas, seguido de otro grito de Rosalie. Jacob cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para no gritar junto a su prima, cuando pasó la contracción su prima lo soltó.

Jacob sacudió su mano en el aire varias veces haciendo muecas de dolor, entonces observó a Emmett en una esquina viéndolo con comprensión, tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su mano. Jacob lo saludó con un gesto de su cabeza y dándole animo.

─ ¡EMMETT! ─ Gritó Rosalie. El nombrado corrió enseguida a su lado.

─ ¿Qué sucede amor? ─ Le preguntó dulcemente.

─ TE VAS HACER LA VASECTOMIA AHORA MISMO ─ Emmett perdió todo el color del rostro al escuchar lo que su esposa le decía.

─ Rose… amor… vida… yo ─ Balbuceó Emm.

─ ESTO ES CULPA TUYA… ─ Le interrumpió, tomando la otra mano de Emmett ─ ¡AAHH!

─ Me largo, no puedo mas ─ Dijo Jacob al oído de Ness, mientras salía de aquella habitación.

Se sentó pesadamente a un lado de Edward, quien le dio una mirada de comprensión.

─ Eso ha sido aterrador ─ Comentó. Jasper asintió. ─ ¿Dónde esta la señorita "yo quiero una enorme familia"? ¿Escucharon que le dijo que se operara?

─ Si, creo que todo el hospital lo escuchó ─ Respondió Edward, cubriéndose con las manos inconcientemente.

─ ¡LARGATE! ─ Escucharon y se preguntaron a quien iba dirigido eso.

Cuando Emmett salio por la puerta quedaron sorprendidos, pero se ahorraron los comentarios al ver el rostro lúgubre de Emmett, se movieron para hacerle espacio entre ellos. Emmett se sentó y llevo sus manos a su rostro suspirando. Todos le colocaron una mano en el hombro o espalda, ofreciéndole apoyo moral a su amigo.

─ Me odia ─ Dijo en voz baja y triste. ─ No quiere volver a verme.

─ Es solo el dolor hablando amigo ─ Le dijo Jasper.

─ Nunca me había hablado así ─ Agregó deprimido.

─ No lo dijo enserio Emm ─ Le consoló Jasper.

─ Sabes lo impulsiva que es Rose, Emmett, no quiso decir lo que dijo, en cualquier momento te llama…

─ ¡EMMET REGRESA AQUÍ EN SEGUIDAAAAH! ─ Rosalie no había terminado de gritar cuando Emmett ya estaba dentro de nuevo.

Una enfermera entró seguida de Carlisle quien les saludo con la cabeza, las chicas salieron y comenzó el proceso de espera. Con cada grito de Rosalie los chicos se tensaban y las chicas solo se abrazaban a ellos, los padres de Rosalie llegaron al igual que los de Emmett, luego de los saludos todos esperaron.

Emmett jamás se había sentido mas impotente en su vida que al observar y escuchar los gritos del amor de su vida, quiso poder intercambiar de lugar con ella para que fuera el que sufriera esos dolores pero lo único que podía era estar a su lado.

─ Una última vez Rosalie ─ Le dijo Carlisle, quien era el único doctor al que Emmett le confiaría a su esposa. ─ Ya se ve la cabeza.

─ Escuchaste amor, solo una ultima vez. ─ Le animó Emmett. Rose asintió en su dirección y pujó una vez mas, fuertemente hasta que un llanto inundó aquella habitación.

Un suspiro salio del pecho de Emmett al ver como Carlisle le pasaba a una enfermera al pequeño infante y con mucho cuidado le cortaba el cordón umbilical; alzó la vista hacia el.

─ Es un niño ─ Ellos habían decidido que no querían saber el sexo hasta el día del nacimiento, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al igual que en el de Carlisle, parecía orgulloso como si Emmett fuera su hijo y ese su nieto, solo aumento su felicidad pues para él era como su segundo padre y ciertamente quería que lo quisiera como su nieto.

─ ¡Es un chico Rose! ─ Le dijo emocionado a su esposa ella le sonrió y pensó que nunca la había visto mas hermosa que en esos momentos.

─ ¿Cómo le llamaran? ─ Preguntó la enfermera mientras les acercaba al niño, que Emmett pudo observar había sacado el cabello dorado de su madre.

─ Emmett como su padre ─ Respondió Rosalie tomando al pequeño en sus brazos y Emmett se corrigió a si mismo, _así_ era que Rosalie estaba mas hermosa que nunca, con su hijo en brazos, con el fruto de su amor.

─ Gracias ─ Le dijo con voz ronca, dándole un beso en los labios a Rosalie, su pecho se había hinchado cuando supo que su hijo iba a llevar su nombre. ─ Te amo mi diosa.

─ Te amo también oso ─ Le respondió Rose con lagrimas de felicidad bajando por su rostro.

─ Será tan hermoso como su madre ─ Escuchó que la enfermera decía muy amablemente, su hijo comenzó a moverse en los brazos de su madre.

─ Y con el carácter hiperactivo de su padre ─ Agregó Carlisle haciendo que Emmett sonriera como un idiota. Pero como un idiota completamente feliz.

Emmett salió cuando su hijo le fue quitado para pesarlo y limpiarlo, Rose se había quedado dormida inmediatamente, fue a avisar a su familia. Abrió las puertas de un golpe, haciendo que todos lo observaran inmediatamente.

─ Tuve un niño ─ Gritó y luego esas horas de estrés le pasaron factura.

Emmett se desmayó con una enorme sonrisa.

&.&.&.&.&

Dos meses después…

─ Hola Seth ─ Saludó Edward con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué tal Edward? ─ Dijo Seth al tiempo que se acercaba y chocaban las mano como saludo ─ Señorita Bella. ─ Saludó muy cortésmente.

─ Seth, un placer verte de nuevo.

─ Espero que no te importe manejar esta vez Edward, mi novia me espera en una hora, no podré quedarme. ─ Se disculpó el cuidador nocturno y amigo personal de Edward.

─ No hay ningún problema ─ Le respondió Edward, guiñándole un ojo sin que Bella se diera cuenta.

─ Vamos ─ Edward señaló con un brazo el vehiculo con forma de carro de golf, para que Bella se montara. Se dieron un beso rápido y partieron, Bella pensaba que iban a cenar al claro como aquel día en que Edward le contó sobre Victoria, pero Edward tenia otros planes que ella no sabia.

Edward y Bella habían regresado hace pocos días, de la gira promocional de Edward y su nuevo disco "LA conciencia" cuya canción principal era la que Edward le había dedicado a Jasper y Alice en su boda al igual que esa, el resto de las canciones del CD lo habían inspirado las chicas de alguna u otra manera. Alice y Rose se habían encargado de la tienda, pero ahora que Rose había tenido al pequeño Emmett, Bella había tenido que volver mientras Rose se hacia cargo de su pequeño.

AL notar que pasaron de largo el lugar donde estaba el claro, Bella no se contuvo y le preguntó a Edward.

─ ¿A dónde vamos?

─ Es una sorpresa ─ Le respondió sonriente y tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

─ A estas alturas deberías saber que no me gustan las sorpresas ─ Reacordó Bella.

─ Y como la ultima vez que te traje aquí, te digo que esta si va a gustarte.

─ ¿Una pista? ─ Preguntó repitiendo las mismas palabras de aquel día, sabiendo que Edward no le diría nada.

Efectivamente Edward solo le sonrío y negó con la cabeza, Bella decidió relajarse y dejarse llevar a donde fuera que Edward la quisiera llevar, no es que tuviera mucha opción de todas maneras.

Edward se detuvo frente al lago que había en el parque y Bella observó un pequeño bote en forma de canoa con una pequeña cesta de picnic sobre ella, una sonrisa enorme se le formó al darse cuenta que Edward había planeado una cena dentro del laguna, el cual lucia precioso por la media luna que alumbraba aquel lugar, junto a las estrellas y luciérnagas que rodeaban la laguna.

─ Edward…─ Dijo Bella sin aliento. El le ayudo a bajarse de carro y le dio otro beso.

─ Solo espera ─ Le prometió.

Edward le ayudo a subirse al pequeño barco, con muchísimo cuidado y Bella suspiró cuando logró sentarse sin terminar en el agua, Edward soltó la cuerda que los sostenía y tomando los remos los guío hasta el centro del lago.

─ Es hermoso ─ Dijo Bella observando hacia el cielo. Edward abrió la pequeña cesta y Bella notó que dentro tenía hielo y una botella de vino blanco, por dentro tenia una tela impermeable. De otro bolso que no había visto, Edward sacó dos copas y las llenó.

Edward hizo que entrecruzaran sus brazos para estar realmente cerca, observó directo a esos hermosos ojos verdes, la veían con tanto amor que Bella pensó que podía morir allí mismo. Edward le dio un beso lento y amoroso.

─ Bella, hace casi dos años que nos conocemos y nunca había sido tan feliz como desde el día en que te conocí…─ Empezó Edward, Bella le iba a responder que también habían sido los mejores años de su vida, pero Edward le advirtió con la mano que no le interrumpiera.─ Te amo Isabella Swan y tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Edward comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo y Bella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y como dejaba de respirar.

─ ¿Podrías mirar para allá? ─ Bella confundida y algo decepcionada hizo lo que le pidió. Se giró hacia la derecha donde observó un enorme pedazo de tela, iluminado con luces y que tenía escritas las palabras.

"**¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"**

Bella pegó un grito ahogado y se giró hacia Edward, quien sin que Bella comprendiera como había logrado que no se moviera la pequeña embarcación, se había arrodillado frente a ella, y sostenía un clásico anillo de compromiso dorado con un diamante. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y Bella asintió frenéticamente, sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia Edward gritando.

─ ¡Si! ─ Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que hizo que el bote se diera la vuelta y terminaron los dos en el agua.

Por suerte Edward había prevenido algo parecido y estaba preparado, Bella escuchó el ruido de un motor que se dirigía hacia ellos, Bella giró mientras se mantenía a flote y pudo escuchar las carcajadas de alguien sobre el sonido del motor, la lancha los alcanzó rápidamente y Bella pudo finalmente observar a Seth quien trataba de controlar su risa, mientras entre él y Edward le ayudaban a subir.

Completamente apenada y sonrojada, observó como Edward subía y le colocaba su anillo de compromiso en el dedo correspondiente. Con un tierno beso, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras Seth le pasaba una toalla y una manta para protegerlos del frío.

&.&.&.&.&

Diecisiete años después…

Edward, Jacob, Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de Jasper cuando la puerta principal se abre y aparece el hijo de Jasper, Jackson, corriendo hacia las escaleras sosteniendo unos pedazos de tela. Y con su teléfono en la mano.

─ Estoy entrando en la casa mamá ─ Escucharon que se quejaba, los saludó con un gesto de su cabeza y girando los ojos por algo que Alice decía.

─ Alice se ha vuelto loca con eso de la nueva temporada de "New Moon" y tiene a Jackson como mandadero ya que acaba de conseguir su licencia ─ Les explicó Jasper a sus viejos amigos. Todos asintieron.

Escucharon como se abrió la puerta nuevamente, esta vez entraron Antony y Billy, los hijos de Edward y Jacob respectivamente, el último tenía los nudillos ensangrentados y el primero un ojo morado. Al ver a sus hijos, Edward y Jacob saltaron del sofá a revisar las heridas de sus hijos.

─ ¿Qué demonios les ocurrió? ─ Preguntaron frente a ellos.

─ Una pelea ─ Dijo Billy como si no fuera algo obvio, Jacob le dio una mirada de advertencia a su hijo de cabello cobrizo y sus mismos ojos negros; lamentablemente para Jacob también con su misma actitud.

─ ¿Por qué pelearon? ─ Preguntó Edward tomando el rostro de su hijo y examinándolo a la luz, observando los mismos ojos verdes pero el cabello castaño de Bella.

─ Conseguimos a las gemelas con los idiotas de Nahuel y Eric. ─ Respondió Antony quejándose cuando Emmett le puso una bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

─ ¿Estuvieron en un pelea sin mí? ─ Escucharon la voz del pequeño Emm. Ahora un rubio de ojos azules, que media cerca del metro ochenta y defensa principal del equipo de su escuela.

─ No les alientes, hijo ─ Suspiró Emmett, estos cuatro habían salido igual de problemáticos que ellos mismos. Su hijo le sonrió inocentemente y les preguntó con los ojos a los otros que había pasado.

─ Zafrina y Kachiri estaban de los más amorosas con Nahuel y Eric, en el estacionamiento del centro comercial ─ Le explicó Billy y observaron como el rostro de Emmett hijo, se endureció.

─ Tuvimos que darles una lección a esos imbéciles por meterse con nuestras novias ─ Dijo Antony.

─ Ex-novias ─ Corrigió Billy. A lo que Antony asintió.

Jackson bajó las escaleras, soltando un silbido al ver el rostro de sus primos, se sentó a un lado de ellos.

─ Debieron avisarme ─ Susurró.

─ No fue premeditado, además esos no son rivales para nosotros. ─ respondió Billy algo engreído, los cuatros sabían pelear gracias a Emmett.

Se sentaron en el sofá nuevamente, los chicos en el suelo, esperando a que comenzara el partido de futbol americano. Emmett hijo recibió un mensaje y maldijo por lo bajo cunado lo leyó.

─ ¿Qué sucede Emm? ─ Preguntó Antony.

─ Es Lil, me esta recordando que debo acompañarla a una firma de libros sobre vampiros esta tarde ─ Lil era su hermana menor que salio con el cabello negro y ojos grises, Emmett vio suplicante a su padre, quien negó con la cabeza.

─ Se lo prometiste hijo ─ Le respondió su padre. El resopló.

─ Nunca le pidan un favor a una mujer, se lo harán pagar de la peor manera ─ Murmuró por lo bajo a sus primos, quienes rieron.

─ No debe ser tan malo como hacerle los recados a mi madre. ─ Dijo Jackson riendo.

─ O hacer que te caigas a golpes por ellas ─ Dijeron Billy y Antony al mismo tiempo.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Jacob, intercambiaron una mirada divertida al escuchar las palabras de sus hijos.

─ ¿Quieren saber un secreto sobre las mujeres chicos? ─ Les preguntó Jasper. Todos se giraron en su dirección atentos.

─ Esto nos los dijo un viejo amigo, hace muchos años ─ Agregó Emmett guiñando en dirección a Jacob.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Preguntaron todos interesados.

─ No todas son malas ─ Respondió Jacob, haciendo que los chicos intercambiaran una mirada confundida.

─ Lo entenderán pronto ─ Dijo Edward. Al momento en que la puerta se abría de nuevo y Alice bajaba por las escaleras.

Renesmee entró con un plato lleno de galletas caseras y después de darle un beso a Jacob en los labios y uno en la frente a Billy se las pasó, detrás de ellas entraron Rosalie y Bella, pero lo que dejó a los chicos sin aliento fueron las cuatro chicas que entraron luego de sus madres.

Una pelirroja de ojos verdes, una castaña de ojos azules, una morena de ojos negros y una rubia de ojos miel. Todas de su edad, con cuerpos de modelo y unas sonrisas de un millón de dólares.

─ Chicos les presento a Kirsten ─ Dijo Bella señalando a la castaña que había llamado la atención de Antony.

─ Ashley ─ Esa era la pelirroja que tenia a Jackson babeando.

─ Julia ─ Era el nombre de la morena que Billy no podía dejar de ver.

─ Y Nicky, ellas serán las nuevas modelos de "New Moon" ─ Terminó Rosalie señalando a la rubia que deslumbró a su hijo Emmett.

"_No todas son malas"_ Pensaron los cuatro, observando a las chicas y sonriéndoles, cuando las chicas se las devolvieron.

─ No todas son malas ─ Susurraron los cuatro.

.

* * *

**¡Listo! Otra historia que termina, me da sentimiento como cada vez que termino una, pero esta porque usé muchas de mis canciones favoritas para cada cap!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en mis otros fics! Cumpliendo un Sueño que ya esta comenzada y MUY PRONTO la segunda parte de Protegiendo a la Realeza. Y tengo como dos mas en mente así que aun hay bastante de mí para rato! jejeje. **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Se les quiere un montón chicas, no tienen idea de lo mucho que les agradezco que me lean y comenten! **

**Besos! Recuerden su review!**

**Yari Cullen Black.**


End file.
